


Come Inside Of My Heart (If You're Looking For Answer)

by callmeb6104



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Courtship, Crush-ng-bayan-chanyeol, Eventual Romance, IV-of-spades, Inspired by 2gether: The Series (TV), Instagram-feed, M/M, Music, Romance, Sweet Park Chanyeol, University, cutie-boy-baekhyun, discovery-of-feelings, feeling-realizations, feminine-gay-kyungsoo, implied-comedy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeb6104/pseuds/callmeb6104
Summary: [ Chanbaek × 2getherTheSeries AU ]Dahil sa isang persistent gay admirer, Cutie Boy ng Campus Baekhyun asked ang Crush ng Bayan na si Chanyeol para maging boyfriend niya kuno.In short, a story kung saan nag-backfire kay Baekhyun ang plano niya after niyang ma-confuse sa sarili niyang feelings. Baekhyun must learn na minsan, he just got to come inside a person's heart para malaman ang hinahanap niyang sagot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	1. I : Mundo

**Author's Note:**

> As per the prompt, ang kwentong ito ay hango sa 2gether the Series—with a twist and with a Filo humor set in PUP kasi why not? LOL.
> 
> Sana na-justify ko yung plot. Enjoy, lalo na ikaw, prompter!
> 
> [ WARNING: The following story is a work of fiction and is made for entertainment. It does not intend to falsify nor represent the PUP community—its students, teachers and its organizations. ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hindi na maliligaw,  
> Mundo'y magiging ikaw"

_‘I want you to set me free_   
_From this place, I don’t belong_   
_Now that you’re older_   
_The world tells you to be stronger’_

Here goes the second semester sa buhay ni Baekhyun Byun as a college freshman. Heto siya, tumatakbo, clearly his mind is somewhere else at wala sa daan na binabaybay niya. Mabigat ang mga paa niya as he fastens his legs para makatakbo nang mas mabilis.

_‘If you want to get better_   
_You have to get that friend beside ya_   
_Now that you’re older_   
_The world tells you to grow faster_   
_If you want to get better_   
_The shadows will still run after ya’_

Nakasuot siya ng PE uniform, sinasabayan ng hakbang niya yung beat ng Sweet Shadow ng IV Of Spades na kumakanta through his earphones sa magkabila niyang tenga. Hawak ni Baekhyun sa isa niyang kamay ang phone niya at habang tinatakbo niya ang daan from the university field (known as oval, dahil sa shape nito) paakyat ng CBA office sa fourth floor ng main building, he can't help but wonder...

_Bakit may mga bagay sa mundo na kailangan ng pair?_

Tulad ng paa, ng tenga, ng kamay. Pero hindi niya naman pwedeng kwestiyunin si Lord kasi siya nag-design ng human anatomy.

Pero bakit ang kaldero, may nakalaang takip (ayon kay Papa Jack)? Ang kutsara, may tinidor. Even in life… marami sa paligid ang naghahanap ng taong para sa kanila; ng pair nila. Maraming naghahanap ng tamang tao na makakasama nila for the rest of their lives.

_‘Ooh, sweet shadow_   
_My mind is giving up again_   
_Ooh, sweet shadow_   
_‘Cause I don’t want to become like that_   
_Oh, I don’t want to become like that’_

Pero bakit nga ba napunta si Baekhyun sa mga ganitong tanong? Hindi naman siya tumatakbo ngayon para maghabol ng jowang on the way na sa airport, gaya sa movies. He's not even running to chase someone para lang hindi siya maunahan ng iba. Mataas ang sikat ng araw, maingay sa univ as usual, at higit sa lahat tumatagaktak na ang pawis ni Baekhyun dahil sa scorching heat.

Ang gusto lang naman ni Baekhyun, matakasan ang admirer niya so he can do what he wants.

Parang malalagutan na ng hininga si Baekhyun after arriving sa admin office ng College of Business Administration sa fourth floor. He removed his earphones mula sa tenga niya habang naghahabol ng hininga, looking behind him anxiously, making sure na walang nakasunod sa kanya. Inayos muna ni Baekhyun ang sarili bago siya tuluyang pumasok ng department. Parang tatalsik palabas sa ribcage niya ang puso niya sa sobrang hingal.

“Good afternoon po,” he greeted the professors na nandoon. “Magsi-sign po ng petition subject?”

“Sa board sa labas, hijo, check mo muna kung may petition na sa subject na kulang mo. Pag meron, pumirma ka lang. Pag wala, bumalik ka sakin nang maasikaso.”

Lumabas si Baekhyun ng office matapos mag-thank you (half-hearted, actually, dahil mas busy siyang maghabol ng hininga). From there nakita niya yung boards sa tabi ng pinto na may mga papel na naka-post. Baekhyun sighed in relief nang makita niyang may petition na para sa kailangan niyang subject.

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun yung petition sheet. Konti pa lang yung nag-sign up.

_**Petition Subject: Ethics (GEED 10093)** _

_Name Major & Block_  
 _1\. Jeno Lee BSBA MM 1-5_  
 _2\. Gayoung Moon BS Political Science 1-3_  
 _3\. Amber Liu BSBA MM 1-4_  
 _4\. Irene Bae BS Psychology 1-2_  
 _5._  
 _6._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

The last thing Baekhyun expects ay ang mauubusan ng slot sa isang minor subject ngayong second sem. Nagulat talaga siya nang marealize niya yung situation, and he can only smack himself kasi ang bobo niya naman para hindi ma-check nang maayos ang enrollment niya. He was surprised to see na wala nang slot para sa Ethics subject na supposedly ay ite-take niya with his blockmates. Ngayon kailangan niyang magsign up sa petition sheet along with his few other blockmates, para makuha niya lahat ng kailangan niyang i-take na subject this semester. Baekhyun sighed. Sana lang talaga wala siyang makasalamuhang Accountancy major sa petition subject na ‘yon, if ever.

Nangasim ang mukha ni Baekhyun sa naisip. He admits na meron siyang bad stereotyping sa mga Accounting students simula nang magcollege siya for some reason he doesn’t want to remember. Hindi naman sobrang lala for Baekhyun to curse them, pero legit enough para hindi gustuhin ni Baekhyun na makisalamuha sa kanila.

Kaya nga Baekhyun promised himself na hangga't maaari, he won't resort sa last option na inalok sa kanya nina Sehun para makalaya na sa araw-araw niyang pagtakas at pagtakbo; to ask help sa Crush ng Bayan from BS Accountancy known as CJ.

Tinapos na ni Baekhyun ang pagsulat ng pangalan niya sa sheet para makapag-sign up. He breathed in relief. Once na dumami na ang nakapirma sa petition na 'yon, wala na siyang problema. Isa na lang.

Well... _dalawa_. Baekhyun is still yet to see his future girlfriend, his pair. His Right One.  
  
Hindi naman sa pagiging desperate sa romantic love, pero nasa goals talaga ni Baekhyun ang magkalovelife at this age. Sa dinami ng mga naging girlfriend niya nung highschool, wala naman sa kanila ang tumagal. Siguro kasi lahat sila, hindi nakita ang sincerity ni Baekhyun. Maybe that's why naging madali para kay Baekhyun ang makipaghiwalay dahil hindi naman lumampas ang affection ng mga ito beyond Baekhyun’s charm and bubbly personality. Eh hindi naman dapat ganon lang ‘yon. Feelings should be deepened, at hindi magagawa ni Baekhyun ‘yon mag-isa sa isang relasyon.

Baekhyun stared at the petition sheet with a gloomy mood. Single na nga, kulang pa yung na-enroll na subject.

_5\. Baekhyun Byun BSBA HRM 1-1_

Besides sa pagtagpos ng degree, Baekhyun is really up to find the right person for him especially ngayong nakatungtong na siya sa university. Kaya ngayong nakapasok na siya sa new chapter ng buhay niya as a college student, sisiguraduhin ni Baekhyun na makikita niya ang hinahanap niya this time.

Ang sabi ni Baekhyun, kapag ayos na ang tungkol sa petition subject niya, dalawa na lang ang problema niya. Una na yung lovelife. At yung pangalawa…

“Baaeeeeeekkkk!!”

Well, ayan na.

Wala pang isang minutong humihinga nang maayos si Baekhyun when he heard The Voice. At no, hindi ito yung televised singing competition. It's the high-pitched tone ng boses ng admirer ni Baekhyun from afar. Yung admirer niyang nainiwalang siya ang ka-pair ni Baekhyun sa lifetime na ito. Kahit hindi niya pa ito nakikita, nai-imagine na ni Baekhyun ang malalaki nitong mata, makapal na labi at bewang na kumekembot na malamang ay papunta na sa kanya. Nag-flash sa isip ni Baekhyun ang makapal na foundation at fake eyelashes na nasa mukha nito palagi.

“Hindi ba pwedeng lubayan niya ako kahit isang araw lang?” Baekhyun desperately asked, pero wala namang sumagot. Nag-stretch siya ng katawan, preparing himself para tumakbo—ulit.

"Baaeeeekhyuuuuuuunn!!"

Tumakbo si Baekhyun na parang nakasalalay dito ang buhay niya, leaving the innocent board na pinagdikitan ng petition sheet.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun na dito magsisimula lahat.

*

"Sabi ko na kasi sayo, manghingi na tayo ng tulong doon sa CJ."

Malapit na talaga suntukin ni Baekhyun si Sehun sa mukha. Konti na lang talaga. Pero Baekhyun is loyal in maintaining his image—cutie bae image, according to him. Si Baekhyun ang Cutie Bae ng Campus. Kumbaga siya raw yung cute type ng lalaki na cool, crushable, gwapo at charming.

Sehun is kind, sa totoo lang. Matangkad, matangos ang ilong, maputi, matalino—kaya lang balasubas. Puro rin kalokohan ang laman ng utak niya. Mato-touch na sana si Baekhyun sa concern ni Sehun sa problema niya, kaso nakakatanga kasi ang naisip nitong solusyon.

“Para sa aggressive admirer gagawin ko 'yon? Okay ka lang? Straight ako. Ayokong pumatol sa kapwa ko lalaki.” Baekhyun didn't hide his frustration nang magsalita siya. May hotdog rin 'yon. Ano namang gagawin ni Baekhyun do’n, eh may ganon din siya?

Sehun talked back. “Ano ka ba, fake lang naman yung gagawin mo. Hindi mo naman kailangang seryosohin.”

“Tama si Sehun. And di ba no choice ka na nga?” Napakamot ng batok si Junmyeon when he answered. “Nanghingi na tayo ng tulong sa ex mong taga-PolSci, di ba? Pero turns out, girlfriend pala siya ng blockmate ng admirer mo. Imbes tuloy na panghinaan ng loob, lalong kumapal yung mukha niyang admirer mo kasi alam niyang nagsisinungaling ka.”

Isa pa ang lokong ito na kaibigan niya mula highschool. Matalino si Junmyeon. Matino ring kausap, kaso madali siyang mahawa sa kalokohang pauso nina Sehun at Jongin. Minus points 'yon sa maputi niyang balat at gwapong mukha. Mas gwapo pa rin si Baekhyun kesa sa kanya.

“Exactly. Alam niya na nagsinungaling ako kaya malakas ang loob niya. Ano pa kaya kung makikipag-date ako sa lalaki? Edi mas lalo siyang hindi naniwala. Ilang beses kong nilinaw sa kanyang straight ako.”

This time, si Jongin na ang sumagot kay Baekhyun—yung tanned niyang kaibigan na mapanga. Kinailangan niya nang awatin yung pagtatalo ng tatlo. Ganon daw kasi gawain ng mga influencer sa social media. Promoting peace. Pwe. "Ano bang pinaka-practical na choice? Gaya ng sabi mo, Baek, kahit anong gawin mong pantataboy doon sa Kyungsoo na 'yon hindi ka naman niya tinatantanan. Sinusundan ka sa mga klase mo kahit sa oval pa na pagkainit-init, dinadalhan ka ng lunch kahit ang hassle lakarin ng building ng Dietetics hanggang dito sa main. Mostly, sinusundan ka niya kahit sa pagsi-CR mo eh alam naman nating lahat na nanununtok yung amoy ng CR dito sa main building." With all these sentences, inilahad ni Jongin ang mga kamay niya na parang obvious na ang ini-impose niyang 'practical' choice. “Ano na lang ang natirang option ngayon?”

Nakangisi si Sehun nang sumagot. “Manghingi ng tulong kay CJ, ang Crush ng Bayan. Ang nagnakaw sa puso ng mga iskolar ng Sintang Paaralan nung pre-event ng Musikahan. Ang substitute guitarist ng CAF band na instant celebrity sa malalawak na mga bakod ng PUP.” Dramatic pa ang pagsasalita niya. Gusto ni Baekhyun na lamunin na lang siya ng lupa. Hindi siya naging picky sa pagpili ng mga kakaibiganin nung first sem.

Yung supposedly normal na lunch break tuloy niya nasira. Nandito silang apat along with few other blockmates sa may dome, yung pinakasentro ng main building kung saan nagtatagpo ang west, north, south at east wings (na paniguradong nakakalito para sa mga freshman at outsider). Naglu-lunch silang apat na magkakaibigan dahil tanghali na rin. Currently sa gitna ng pagkain, pinag-uusapan nila yung isinumpang situation ni Baekhyun since first sem na nagsimula sa pagdating ng isang third year from College of Science; si Kyungsoo. By the mention of the name, napatingin si Baekhyun sa paligid in fear. Baka kasi nandiyan na naman yung admirer (slash stalker) niya.

Actually nung nag-enroll si Baekhyun sa Piyups, he expected nothing kundi mamuhay according to his liking kagaya ng buhay niya nung highschool. Yung chill, aral at comply sa mga deadline, hangout kasama ang mga tropa at higit sa lahat, hanap ng mga magagandang chicks as potential jowa.

Pero what's there nga ba to expect sa college life? Bukod sa given breakdowns, pagsumpa sa mga tamad na prof internally, paggawa ng walang kasawaang research at pagpawisan nang malala kasi (unfortunately) poor ang ventilation ng napili niyang university, ano pa nga ba? Syempre Baekhyun expects na makatagpo ng babaeng bibihag sa puso niya. Yung tipo ng mags-slowmo ang lahat sa paligid niya sa tuwing nakikita niya ang ngiti nito na para siyang nasa K-Drama at siya ang male lead. Gusto ni Baekhyun makatagpo ng magandang babae na mabait at higit sa lahat may ability to make Baekhyun's heart go berserk. Yung babaeng may political stance. Yung maganda ang loob at aware sa society at bulok na gobyerno (char). Gusto niyang ma-maximize yung experiences niya sa love habang bata pa siya. Ganon kataas ang standard niya.

Deserve naman ni Baekhyun mangarap nang mataas. Bukod sa bubbly personality at pagiging mabait, ay matangkad siya. Maliwanag ang balat despite sa nakakasunog na weather ng Manila. Maliit ang mga mata, matangos ang ilong at may legendary killer smile. Baekhyun knows how to sing nang konti at alam niya somehow he can attract girls with that. Meron siyang magandang view sa mundo. Siya ang self-proclaimed Cutie Bae ng Campus (yung mala-Alden Richards). Deserve niya ng isang masaya (at medyo wild?) na lovelife.

Pero wala sa expectations ni Baekhyun ang pagko-confess ng isang feminine gay sa kanya (namely Kyungsoo, BS Nutrition and Dietetics) nung patapos na ang first sem about sa feelings nito with matching malapad na ngiti at isang junior-sized black forest cake galing sa Red Ribbon bilang confession gift. Nagb-beautiful eyes pa si Kyungsoo no'n na parang pinapagpag ng mga pilikmata niya ang makakapal na fake eyelashes at mascara sa mata niya habang nagco-confess.

Naalala pa ni Baekhyun ang mismong sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nung araw na 'yon.

"Baekhyun Byun ng College of Business Administration, crush na crush kita!"

Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun binuhusan siya ng malamig na tubig when he realized na isang lalaki—at hindi cute na babae—ang nag-iwan ng note sa bag niya para makipagkita sa oval. Daig niya pa ang sumali sa Ice Bucket Challenge kahit long overdue na 'yon, dahil Baekhyun is sure na nanigas talaga siya sa kinatatayuan niya. Hindi siya homophobic and he's never been one. Sadyang hindi niya lang talaga inasahan na 'yon ang mangyayari that day. Pero syempre wala sa vocabulary niya ang mamahiya. Tinanggap ni Baekhyun yung cake, pero nireject niya si Kyungsoo.

"S-sorry, straight kasi ako. Babae ang gusto ko, uhm ano...?"

"Kyungsoo Doh. Bachelor of Science in Nutrition and Dietetics. Crush kita, Baekhyun Byun ng College of Business Administration!”

Hindi naiwasan ni Baekyun na magtanong, though nagtataka siya bakit kailangang banggitin ni Kyungsoo pati ang faculty at major nila. “K-kelan pa..?” 

Lumibot ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa paligid, nag-iisip. “U-uhm… nung nakita kita sa main building! Kalagitnaan ‘yon ng sem."

"May gusto ka sakin dahil lang nakita mo ako?” Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Hindi ba masyadong mabilis magdecide kung may gusto ka sa isang tao by just seeing them?

“Oo. Why not, di ba?”

“Uhm. Kyung..soo. Babae ang type ko. Straight ako. Sorry."

"Ano ka ba, ayos lang sakin kahit ako pa manligaw sayo. Don't worry!"

"Hindi mo ba ako narinig? Sabi ko straight ako."

"Ano ka ba, keri lang! Magbabago din yang isip mo. Yung cake nga na galing sakin kaya mong tanggapin, ako pa kaya?"

Laking pagsisisi ni Baekhyun no'n na tinanggap niya yung cake na 'yon. Wala siguro siya sa sitwasyon niya ngayon kung hindi niya 'yon tinanggap kasi since then, naging persistent si Kyungsoo. Sobrang persistent, to the point na sirang-sira na ang peace at privacy ni Baekhyun. Kaya simula nang magstart ang second sem, natatakot na si Baekhyun for his life. Nakapagpahinga lang kasi siya sa panggugulo ni Kyungsoo nung sembreak.

"As if naman makikisakay yung CJ na 'yon sa mga plano niyo. Hindi niya tayo kilala, and vice versa. Ni hindi nga natin alam buong pangalan niya."

Natahimik si Baekhyun nang makita niyang magtitigan yung tatlo niyang mga kaibigang gunggong matapos niyang magsalita. Scary. Si Sehun, bilang utak ng mga walang kwentang solusyon sa mga problema, ang nakangising sumagot.

“Mali ka sa part na yan, Baek.” Umiling si Sehun. “CJ Park ang pangalan niya. Ang sabi, nickname niya lang daw yung CJ. Kung tama ang pagkaalala ko, Chanyeol yung ibig sabihin ng letter C. Yung J, hindi ko maalala. Basta tunog complicated.”

Natawa si Jongin. “Oh ‘yon naman pala, may initial info na tayo. Ano, Baekhyun?”

Hindi nakapagsalita si Baekhyun. Hindi niya maseryoso ang mga siraulong kaibigan niya. Tiningnan niya si Junmyeon na parang nanghihingi ng tulong, kaso inakbayan lang siya nito as encouragement. “Pumayag ka na, Baekhyun. Yung CJ lang ang best option natin as of now. Unless may iba kang mas okay na plano, ah. Magsabi ka lang.”

Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. Kapag nasimulan niya ito, nakakahiya nang umatras. Kakayanin niya ba ‘to na parang jumbo hotdog?

“Oo na, sige na.”

“Payag ka na ah?” Pang-aassure ni Sehun. “Oplan jowain si CJ ng Accountancy? Oplan i-evict si Kyungsoo sa buhay ng Cutie Bae ng Campus?”

"Mukha bang may choice pa ako?"

Nangasim ang mukha ni Baekhyun. Accountancy. Pakshet. Parang gusto niyang masuka. Pero ngayon hindi na siya sure kung sinong mas nakakasuka sa dalawa; kung si Kyungsoo ba ng Nutrition and Dietetics o si CJ ng Accountancy.

"Okay, payag na si Baek. Start tayo sa pagkuha ng contact information ni CJ."

-

Kinagabihan, isang bagong post sa Instagram ni Baekhyun ang lumabas—picture niya na nagpapacute sa isang selfie, isang bagay to maintain the Cutie Bae image kuno.

 **baekhyun_bae** : ako laban sa isang a********* major. Magtutuos tayo makikita mo!

 _comments_   
**jjongin** : EXCITED NA AKO SA RESULTA HAHAHA  
**jmyeon1** : good luck baek LOL  
**osh_fab** : *grabs popcorn*

*

Three weeks na since nung pre-event ng Musikahan 2020. That's the day kung saan naging instant celebrity ang isang CJ Park dahil sa pag-substitute niya sa gitarista ng banda ng College of Accounting and Finance. 'Yon din ang araw na napukaw niya ang atensyon ng marami dahil sa _(duhh)_ gwapo niyang mukha, matangkad at well-built na katawan, amazing guitar skills at mysterious aura. Mula noon, bukod sa normal na ingay ng mga advocates sa iba't-ibang sulok ng PUP, maririnig na rin ang ingay ng mga devoted fans ni CJ, na eventually tinawag nilang Chanyeol’s Wives (na tinatanong ni Baekhyun kung may mas iko-corny pa ba).

Pero ever since that day, wala pa ring masugid na tagahanga ni CJ ang maswerteng napapansin nito. Unfortunately at as cliché as it is, snob ang tinaguriang Crush ng Bayan.

'Yon ngayon ang pinoproblema ni Baekhyun. Kaya habang chillin’ sila on a sunny Wednesday, pinili nilang apat na planuhin nang mas maayos ang pagreach out kay CJ Park, bilang step one sa plano nila. Maigi na rin kasi na ngayon kumilos habang missing in action pa si Kyungsoo.

"So kung wala man lang sa fans niya ang napansin, ano pa kaya ako eh lalaki rin ako? Baka nga ni tingnan ako hindi niya magawa eh. Tigil na kaya natin?"

Syempre si Sehun ang pinakaunang nagreact. Nakabusangot siya habang nginunguya ang corndog na binili nila ni Jongin kanina sa lagoon, kung saan nakapwesto ang mga food stall. Nag-uusap silang apat sa usual nilang tambayan; sa wooden bench na nakapwesto malapit sa hagdanan ng main building, third floor, north wing (mahangin kasi doon). Lumunok muna si Sehun before answering. “Wag mong sabihing aatras ka na? Paano na efforts namin?”

Nagstart mag-explain si Baekhyun. “Gusto ko lang kasi sukuan na ako ni Kyungsoo. Di kaya OA na kung makikisali pa ako sa mga humahabol sa CJ na 'yon? Masyado siyang maraming fans.”

“Nasimulan na natin eh. Gusto ko nang makita endpoint. Curious na ako.” Si Jongin ang nagsalita. Siya naman, nakikikagat doon sa corndog ni Sehun.

"Wala siyang Facebook, walang Twitter, wala ring IG account. Alam na ng lahat by this time na introvert siya at hindi makikipag-usap basta-basta. Ang hirap abutin ng ganong tao. Ang hirap ma-reach. Ganyan ba talaga yang mga Accounting major na yan?"

Pinat ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun sa balikat para ikalma siya sa mga iniisip niya. "Baek, naiintindihan ko naman yung galit mo. HR major din ako, kaya alam ko. Pero bukod sa pangit ang stereotyping, sa sitwasyon mo ngayon wala kang karapatang mag-inarte. Si CJ ang susi sa kalayaan mo. And kaya nga sinali ka namin sa Facebook group, di ba? Wala ka pa rin bang info na nakukuha doon?"

Half-hearted ang pagkain ni Baekhyun sa siomai rice niya. Sa sobrang stress niya ngayong araw pinatos niya yung Buy 1 Take 1 na promo for forty-five pesos, kaya dalawang order ang nasa harap niya ngayon, pero until now hindi niya pa rin ubos yung unang order.

Yung Facebook group na tinutukoy ni Junmyeon? Ang pangalan, Hashtag Team Chanyeol’s Wives. Hindi sure si Baekhyun kung sinong nagpasimuno ng group na 'yon, pero apparently, dito nag-eexchange ng info ang mga fans ni CJ tungkol sa kanya—either sa mga kaibigan niya, sa mga ginagawa niya, o kung nasaan siya. Medyo gets ni Baekhyun yung thought dahil kahit na freshman pa lang siya, he knows na sa PUP main campus, once na makakita ka ng gwapo o maganda, madalas hindi mo na makikita ulit. Masyadong malaki ang university at may ilang faculty na naka-locate sa ibang buildings (na kailangan pang idaan sa tricycle para mapuntahan). Normally maliit ang chance para makita twice ng isang tao ang target niya, kaya hindi na rin nagtataka si Baekhyun na ayaw na pakawalan ng mga Chanyeol’s Wives yung snob na gitarista. Kumbaga under serveillance yung kawawang CJ palagi.

Kung tutuusin, wala silang pinagkaiba kay Kyungsoo.

"Sasagot ka ba o hahayaan ka naming pestehin ni Kyungsoo habangbuhay?"

Nabulunan si Baekhyun sa iniinom na blue lemonade; yung favorite niyang inumin na palagi niyang binibili. Nakakatakot ang mukha ni Junmyeon kapag nakasimangot. “Wala akong nakalap na info,” sagot niya. “Madalas bago ko subukan contact-in yung mga number niya daw kuno, malalaman ko na fake pala kasi tinry na ng iba.”

Kalahati lang yung totoo sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Fake talaga yung mga number, pero never niya sinubukang i-verify at tawagan ang mga 'yon para ma-contact si CJ mismo.

"Sayang." Stick na lang ang natira sa kinakaing corndog kanina ni Sehun. "Bakit kasi hirap ma-reach ng taong 'yon?" Napapakamot na siya ng ulo. Bukod kasi sa frustrating ang sitwasyon, binabalakubak na siya sa sobrang init.

"Oh. Ito na, ito na."

Tatlong pares ng mga mata ang natuon kay Jongin nang magsalita siya. Bigla kasi siyang nanahimik at nagfocus sa phone kanina. In-assume ni Baekhyun na may kausap itong importante kaya hindi na siya nagtanong.

Ang lapad ng ngiti ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa tatlo. "Kita ko na mga gago."

Halos isubsob ni Sehun ang mukha niya sa phone ni Jongin. "Ang alin, ang alin?"

"Schedule ni CJ. Merong nakakuha ng screenshot ng SIS niya." Ang tinutukoy ni Jongin ay yung student portal.

"Saan galing yan?" Medyo hindi pa believable para kay Baekhyun ang mga naririnig niya. Nalimutan niya bigla ang kinakain niya.

"Ginamit ko connections ko online. Galing yan sa admin ng page ng PUPian Cute Boys. Pero hindi pa yan pinopost. Meaning.."

Parang nagskip ng isang segundo ang pagtibok ng puso ni Baekhyun sa narinig. Suddenly nawala yung stress niya. "Meaning hindi pa nakikita ng iba."

"Hindi pa. Exactly."

"Asan siya ngayon, Jongin?"

Jongin is grinning nang sumagot, halatang naeexcite. "First day ng PE nila ngayon. Wednesday class. Sa oval."

Hindi na nagsayang ng oras si Baekhyun. Leaving his siomai rice at blue lemonade sa pwesto nila, halos magdive siya sa hagdan para makababa ng main building papunta sa oval.

Ayaw nang tanungin ni Baekhyun ang sarili kung bakit niya ginagawa ito, kasi ang alam niya lang hingal na hingal siya. Kota na siya sa kakatakbo nitong mga nakaraang araw. Tanghaling tapat nga pala. Galit na galit ang sikat ng araw, at dama na rin ni Baekhyun yung pag-iyak ng kili-kili niya. Tinakbo niya ang daan from main building hanggang sa oval. Masyado siyang naexcite. Hindi niya man lang natanong kay Jongin kung ano yung PE class ni CJ. Hindi niya tuloy alam ngayon kung saang part ng oval maghahanap. Ang dami pa man ding tao.

May nagle-lesson malapit sa stage. May mga nagfo-football sa grassy part sa kanan. May mga nagvo-volleyball naman sa gitna. Meron din namang tambay lang sa mga cottage kung saan may silong.

“Ano ba yan. Bakit ba ako tumakbo papunta dito?”

Nasa may entrance pa lang si Baekhyun ng oval, sa may gate na katapat ng chapel, tinatanaw ang paligid dahil baka matamaan ng mga mata niya si CJ. Pero hindi niya makita. Given naman na mahihirapan siya. Once niya pa lang naman nakikita nang personal si CJ—doon sa pre-event. Medyo malayo pa. Nasa may gitna ng audience nakaupo noon si Baekhyun. Si CJ naman, nasa may gilid siya banda habang naggigitara, malayo sa spotlight.

“Ano bang ginagawa natin dito?”

Nabaling ang atensyon ni Baekhyun sa dalawang babaeng estudyante na dumating sa may likuran niya. Napansin ni Baekhyun na iba ang uniform na suot nila. Senior high? Binalik niya ang tingin sa oval.

“Eh diba sabi mo crush mo si CJ? May nabalitaan ako dito daw yung class niya. May leaked na screenshot ng SIS niya.”

Aba putangina. Akala ba ni Baekhyun hindi pa kumakalat yung info na nakuha ni Jongin?

“Hala. Hindi nga? Asan dito?”

“Rythmic Activities yung PE niya, every Wednesday lunchtime. Yung klase nila nando’n sa may stage. Strict daw yung prof, kaya kailangan hintayin natin mag-dismiss bago tayo lumapit.”

Baekhyun did his best para hindi lumingon doon sa nag-uusap. Baka isipan pa nila na si CJ din ang puntirya niya. Si CJ naman talaga ang puntirya niya, pero ayaw niya kasing isipin nung mga babae na isa siya sa mga naghahabol sa gitaristang 'yon; na he's gay for CJ Park. Ayaw ni Baekhyun 'yon, kasi yuck. Hindi 'yon totoo.

Pero shit happens. Kasi when Baekhyun finally looked, narealize niyang dumadami na ang mga naghihintay sa may gate ng oval—both girls and guys. To make it worse, natanaw din ni Baekhyun sa malayo na nagtatayuan na ang mga estudyanteng nagkaklase sa may stage, yung klase ni CJ. Mukhang nagdismiss na yung prof.

Hindi pa nakakatakbo nang ganon kabilis si Baekhyun ever in his life.

And when he did, he ran fast; na parang may isanglibong Kyungsoo ang humahabol sa kanya.

Sa pagitan ng lumiliit na distansya, natanaw ni Baekhyun yung makapal at brown na buhok ni Chanyeol sa ilalim ng araw. Naglalakad siya pababa ng stage. Suot nito ang isang white shirt na may print ng logo Hard Rock Café at ripped jeans. At kahit na tuyo na ang lalamunan niya, sumigaw si Baekhyun at the top of his lungs.

“CJ!”

Hindi ito lumingon.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol Park!”

Hindi pa rin nito narinig si Baekhyun. Nagkamot si Baekhyun ng ulo at sumigaw.

_"CHAN-ULOL!!"_

Alam ni Baekhyun na maraming ibang babae na nasa likuran niya banda who has the same goal as him. Pero sa lahat ng humahabol kay Chanyeol nung araw na 'yon, si Baekhyun lang ang natatanging nilingon nito. Nakakunot ang noo. Tikom ang bibig. Hindi mabasa ang facial expression. Dahan-dahang lumakad si CJ palapit kay Baekhyun. Doon napansin ni Baekhyun na despite sa lapad ng dibdib at balikat niya as a growing healthy man, maliit siya compared sa height at build ng katawan ni Chanyeol. Lahat ata sa taong 'yon malaki.

May college freshman ba talaga na ganon na ang katawan?

"Anong sabi mo?"

"Ha?" Hatdog. Baekhyun wished na sana bumagsak na lang ang Jupiter sa Earth matapos niyang sumagot. Hindi siya makapagsalita. Buo at malalim ang boses ni CJ—the same voice na tumangging magpakilala sa mga tao that day, nung nagrequest ang crowd na malaman ang name niya.

Tinitigan si Baekhyun ng gitarista kaya mas lalong hindi siya nakapagsalita. Parang mas interesting ata na i-compute ang circumference ng namimilog na mga mata ni CJ na tumatagos hanggang kaluluwa niya ang tingin.

CJ has big round eyes. Meron siyang prominent nose at thick red lips. Mapanga rin, saka mahaba ang mga pilikmata. Ito na nga yata yung reason kung bakit maraming nagkakandarapa sa kanya. Isama pa yung mysterious aura at yung fact na naggigitara siya. Pinagmasdan ni Baekhyun ang gitarista hanggang sa ibuka nito ang bibig niya at magsalita.

_"Titigan mo pa ako nang ganyan sa harapan ko, hahalikan kita hanggang sa himatayin ka."_

Hindi hinimatay si Baekhyun. Pero parang gusto niya na rin, lalo pa nang iwan siyang stunned ni CJ sa oval, habang nasa kanya ang mga mata ng nasa paligid niya. Apparently nung araw na 'yon, si Baekhyun ang kauna-unahang pursuant na pinansin nang ganito ng isang CJ Park.

Baekhyun wanted to ask himself kung anong nangyari. Last thing he knew, hanap niya si Right One. Pero sa ngayon, mukhang magiging busy muna siya sa pag-pursue kay Chan-ulol.

*

Syempre Baekhyun could only curse himself matapos niyang magkwento sa tropa niya. Kanina pa siya inaasar ni Sehun after niyang magkwento kung anong nangyari. At instead na ipagtanggol siya ng dalawa niya pang kaibigan, sinamahan pa ni Jongin si Sehun sa pagtawa. Si Junmyeon naman hindi nanaway.

Hindi na makahinga si Sehun kakatawa. Nagpaabot siya kay Junmyeon ng tubig, yung tumbler niya sa mesa, saka lumagok dito. "Hindi ako makamove on, hahaha! The best yung Chan-ulol eh."

Kinalma ni Baekhyun ang sarili. "Chanyeol Jakis Park. Tatandaan ko na. Ayoko na mapahamak nang ganon."

" _Ja-kwis_." pagco-correct ni Junmyeon, with the maarte na accent. "Double E. So Jacquees."

"Mas bagay sa kanya jackass."

"Jack-ol," sabi ni Sehun nang nakangisi. Inaalog-alog niya pa kanang kamay niya na parang nagjajaks. "'Yon na lang para walang away. Nagtatalo pa kayo eh."

Nakisabay si Jongin sa pagtawa ulit ni Sehun dahil sa sarili nitong joke. Mas malala yung tawa ni Sehun, syempre, pero etong si Jongin may pagpalakpak na kasama. Sinisira nila ang araw ni Baekhyun.

"Pero seryoso ah. Usap-usapan si Baekhyun ngayon sa uni. Siya pa lang kinausap nang ganon ni CJ." Tumingin si Junmyeon kay Baekhyun encouragingly habang naka-thumbs up. "Baek, one big step ahead na 'yon. Good job." 

“Pwede bang Chanyeol na lang ang itawag natin sa kanya? Naaalala ko yung kahihiyan ko kapag naririnig ko yung CJ eh.” Nasapo ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya in frustration. “At saka hindi pa rin enough ‘yon para mapasuko si Kyungsoo, 'no. Di dapat tayo pakampante."

“One step at a time kasi! Chill ka lang. Dadating tayo diyan.”

"Hindi pa natin nakukuha yung contact information ni Chanyeol. Mahirap siyang makausap in person, proven na 'yon. Nung nakausap ko naman siya, napahiya lang ako. Wala akong nakikitang progress."

Napakamot si Baekhyun ng ulo sa inis. Kung nagkataon siguro na nasa room pa rin silang apat, kanina pa siya sumabog. Good thing wala na silang prof na papasok sa afternoon classes kaya nakatambay sila sa dorm ni Junmyeon, along Teresa street (which is malapit lang sa uni). Buti rin wala pang roommate si Junmyeon na umuwi na.

"Oh. Nakuha ko na contact niya."

Natahimik yung tatlo when Jongin spoke. Nakatitig ito sa phone niya, wearing that grin na ginawa niya rin nang makuha niya ang screenshot ng SIS ng gitarista. Kumabog naman ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. _Shet_. Contact daw. Kakaiba rin talaga si Jongin kapag nananahimik bigla.

"Alin? Number niya? Tawagan natin ngayon?" Mas invested pa si Sehun sa sitwasyon compared kay Baekhyun.

"Hindi. Email."

"Hala siya. Bakit email? Hahaha!"

Kakahinto lang ni Sehun sa pagtawa pero ayan na naman siya. Masyado siyang masaya ngayong araw, unlike Baekhyun na gusto na lang matapos ang lahat ng ito para mapagpatuloy niya na ang pamumuhay bilang Cutie Bae ng Campus (nang walang asungot na admirer, ofc).

"Seryoso. Base sa source ko, email lang ang meron siya."

"Akin na nga, patingin."

Hindi na ininda ni Baekhyun ang mapang-asar na tingin ng mga kaibigan niya nang hilahin niya kay Jongin ang phone nito. Nag-focus agad ang mga mata niya sa screen at binasa yung email address.

_chanyeolpark@gmail.com_

And the rest is history. Char. Syempre nag-mail ni Baekhyun sa email address ni Chanyeol ng, _'H_ _ello. Si Baekhyun 'to. Yung sinabihan mo nung isang araw na hahalikan mo hanggang himatayin. Pwede ka bang makausap? Kahit saan, kahit anong oras pwede ako. Ikaw bahala. Hintayin ko sagot mo.'_

Nakauwi na si Baekhyun sa bahay nila nang mareceive niya yung reply (unfortunately, uwian siya kasi hindi siya pinayagang mag-dorm). Nilapag ni Baekhyun yung bag niya sa kama ng kwarto niya bago maupo doon at nagdecide na pindutin yung nag-pop na gmail notification.

_**From** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com_   
_**To** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_

_Ang bastos mo. Nag-aalok ka na lang makipagsex sa email ko pa. Kahit saan pa. Kadiri ka, manyak!_

At kinabukasan, isang bangkay na ang nakita na napag-alamang Chanyeol Park ang pangalan. Charot. Sumabog lang naman si Baekhyun sa inis. Hindi niya naman ginusto habulin yung lalaking 'yon, pero bakit kailangan niya pang mapagkamalang bastos?

*

Maybe it's a wonder kung bakit sa lahat ng tao, sa libo-libong estudyante sa Polytechnic University of the Philippines (o pwede ring Philippine University of the Philippines, jonks), si Chanyeol Jacquees pa ang Chosen One. Bakit sa hirap ng pag-reach out sa kanya ay nagtitiyaga pa rin si Baekhyun na habulin ang isang snob, straight-faced at mala-higanteng lalaki wherein marami siyang karibal? Gaano ba ka-sure yung squad ni Baekhyun para tumaya nang ganito?

Pero the gang had done their best para i-evict si Kyungsoo sa PBB house. Kinontrata nila nung nakaraan si Taeyeon, ang ex-girlfriend ni Baekhyun, to act as his girlfriend few days after marealize ni Baekhyun na persistent ang admirer niya. Pero fail kasi nga kahit malawak ang mundo, maliit pa rin ang PUP in comparison and turns out, kilala pala ni Kyungsoo si Taeyeon. Nadiscover ni Baekhyun na current boyfriend pala ng ex niya ang blockmate ni Kyungsoo sa College of Science. Mission failed. Dahil doon mas lalong nabuhayan ng loob si Kyungsoo na i-pursue si Baekhyun, kasi single naman pala talaga siya.

Syempre after this, natuto na si Baekhyun at yung mga kaibigan niya. They believe na kung hindi madadaan si Kyungsoo sa simple verbal rejection at pag-akto sa kanya rudely, aba'y dapat idaan na ni Baekhyun ang lahat sa santong paspasan dahil hindi na kaya ito ng dasal.

When he tried using Taeyeon as a shield, failed siya. Take note pa na maganda, sexy at matalino si Taeyeon. Member pa siya ng isang advocacy group promoting press freedom at civil rights. _Wow_.

Pero hindi nashookt ang mundo ni Kyungsoo doon.

So ano pa bang choice ang natitira? Kung hindi nagimbal si Kyungsoo ng ganon kataas na standard ng isang babae, gaya nga ng sinabi nina Sehun, baka may chance kung gagamit si Baekhyun ng lalaki. Baka kaya hindi natinag si Kyungsoo dahil hindi siya intimidated sa isang babaeng politically-inclined. Baka sa popular type, ma-intimidate siya.

At yes, the criteria points out wala nang iba kundi kay Chanyeol Jacquees Park. Matangkad, hitsurang mabango, gwapo at ma-appeal na gitarista. Frankly speaking at music wise, napahanga talaga ni Chanyeol (oo, magse-settle na si Baekhyun sa pagtawag sa kanya ng Chanyeol, at hindi CJ) si Baekhyun sa paggigitara nito at sa charisma nito on stage nung araw na 'yon. He's really great. Which means he's also a great potential weapon laban sa masamang elemento such as Kyungsoo. May rumors pa na nakakaangat daw sa lipunan ang family ni Chanyeol. What else is there to ask for? Si Chanyeol na ang Chosen One. Ang favorite ni Lord at ang blessed ni Mama Mary mula ulo hanggang talampakan.

Si Jongin ang nagcome up ng idea. Nag-agree sina Junmyeon at Sehun and with that, napapayag na rin si Baekhyun sa plano after.

Pero hindi naman ata tama ang mapapagkamalan si Baekhyun na manyakis ng Chanyeol na 'yon. Hindi tama 'yon in any angle. And again, straight as fuck si Baekhyun. Hindi pa siya nag-asam ng kahit anong jolly hotdog. Ever.

"Baeeeeekkkkkk!!"

Actually, hindi na kailangan ng name drop para makilala kung sino 'yon.

Malakas ang hampas ng bewang ni Kyungsoo kada hakbang ng mga biyas niya. Malayo pa lang kita na ni Baekhyun ang namumuting mukha nito dahil sa foundation at ang kintab ng noo nito na nagre-reflect ng sinag ng araw. Hindi gets ni Baekhyun kung bakit hindi pa sinagad ni Kyungsoo ang everyday makeup niya sa paglalagay ng namumutok na lipstick (pero thankful siya na hindi.). Kung gusto ni Kyungsoo ng mala-Sadako look (minus the long hair, dahil fortunately nakaboy cut ito), then fine. Pwera judgemental, Baekhyun believes naman sa freedom of self-expression. Sadyang hindi niya lang ma-take ang hitsura ni Kyungsoo dahil the more na pinepeste siya nito, the more na nandidilim ang paningin niya sa kabila ng kaputian ng shade ng foundation ni Kyungsoo sa mukha. Mas lalo itong nagiging nakakairita sa paningin niya

"Baekhyuuun," kumapit agad si Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Baekhyun. Dinama nito yung (slight na) batak na braso ni Baekhyun by his hands. Nakadikit din ang mukha ni Kyungsoo dito habang nakapikit. Kulang na lang idikit niya ang buong katawang lupa niya sa balat ni Baekhyun.

"Pwede bang lumayo ka naman ng konti? Hindi ka ba naiinitan?" Ginawa ni Baekhyun ang best niya para iwasiwas palayo si Kyungsoo. May stain na ang shirt niya ng foundation. Baekhyun gathered all his will para deadmahin 'yon.

"Ito naman, namiss lang kita eh. Hindi kaya tayo nagkita ng dalawang araw. Naglesson agad yung mga prof namin kaya naging busy ako. Sobrang namiss kita. Hindi mo ba ako namiss?"

Mas namimiss ni Baekhyun ang kalayaan niya, honestly.

Wala namang palag sina Junmyeon, Sehun at Jongin dahil takot din sila kay Kyungsoo. Fresh pa sa memories nila yung mala-WWE na skills nito. Bago kasi mag-end ang semester last sem, tinry nung tatlo mag-act as mga siga sa kanto. Nung time na 'yon, pauwi na si Baekhyun sa dorm pero sinusundan pa rin siya ni Kyungsoo. Yung tatlo nagmask at bonnet pa, may mga dalang kahoy na pamalo. Akala mo ready makipagbasag-ulo para takutin si Kyungsoo pero ang endgame, sila yung nabugbog. Sobrang naging hassle yung pagtatago nila ng mga pasa nila sa mukha at katawan afterwards.

"Ilang beses ko bang uulit-ulitin na ayokong dumidikit ka nang ganyan sakin?"

"Ito naman." Nagpout si Kyungsoo, pero nilayo niya rin ang sarili niya kay Baekhyun. "Oh ayan hindi na. Wag ka nang bumusangot, nakakaiksi ng lifespan yan eh."

Kung tama si Kyungsoo sa sinasabi niya, talagang mas gugustuhin pa ni Baekhyun na mabawasan ang lifespan niya. Nang matapos na lahat ng ito.

Nawalan na ng gana si Baekhyun na kumain. Kakatapos lang ng afternoon classes pero maaga pa naman kaya nagdecide silang apat na kumain muna sana. Naglalakad sila papuntang lagoon to buy food kaso nga dumating si Kyungsoo. Ngayon yung tatlo, walang magawa, nagtatago sa likod ng isang tricycle na nakaparada sa gilid. Kaya syempre, si Baekhyun ang nakasalo sa lahat ng kamalasan.

"Kakain ka na ba? Anong gusto mo? Ako na magbabayad."

Huminto si Baekhyun sa paglalakad. "Hindi na ako kakain. Wala na akong gana."

"Uy. Baka malipasan ka ng gutom. Kailangan mong kumain. Kain na. Gusto mo doon tayo sa ano—"

"Hindi kita nanay! Wag mo nga akong sabihan kung anong dapat kong gawin. Lumayo ka sabi eh!"

Totoo yung inis ni Baekhyun. He lost appetite. Ayaw niya talaga sa lahat yung pinapangunahan. Napayuko si Kyungsoo, malungkot. Baekhyun saw that, at hindi niya naiwasang makonsensya nang slight.

He decided to say something. "Ayoko kasi ng nagdedesisyon para sa akin basta-basta. Makulit ka kasi, so sana gets mo kung bakit ako nainis."

Natahimik ang lahat. Excempted dito yung normal na ingay ng buong university, pero obvious ang katahimikan sa buhay nung apat lalo na kapag nanahimik na si Kyungsoo. Maaawa na sana si Baekhyun kasi baka nasaktan talaga yung tao to think na nagtaas siya ng boses kanina, pero after a few seconds nakatingin na naman sa kanya si Kyungsoo with his usual big doe eyes at nakangiti nang malapad.

"Uuyyy! Concerned siya sakin kasi nalungkot akooo! Uyyy!" Tinutusok-tusok pa niya ng hintuturo ang tagiliran ni Baekhyun na parang close sila.

"Ano ba! Tumigil ka nga!"

“Yung totoo gusto mo lang talaga i-test kung gaano kita kagusto kaya sinigawan mo ako, ‘no? Uuyyy!”

Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi umiwas-iwas hanggang sa napagod si Kyungsoo sa pang-aasar sa kanya. Gusto niyang isumpa yung mga kaibigan niya sa likod na walang kwenta at hindi man lang tumulong.

"Alam mo, Baekhyun, gusto talaga kita! Mas lalo kitang naging crush ngayon."

Baekhyun wanted to say pakialam niya ba, pero nanahimik na lang siya habang nakakunot-noo. Siguro one day magiging permanent na ang pagkakadikit ng mga kilay niya kakasimangot.

Nagfo-form ng heart shape ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo habang abot tenga ang ngiti. "Hindi na kita pipiliting kumain pero bukas, para hindi sumama tyan mo, dadalhan na lang kita ulit ng luto ko."

"Teka, hindi na kailangan—"

"And hindi ka pwedeng humindi! Sinigawan mo ako ngayon, so kailangan mong bumawi sakin. Konsenya mo 'yon sige ka."

Bumagsak ang mga balikat ni Baekhyun. Dinaan pa siya sa guilt tripping. Wala ba talagang reset button sa college life? Nilabas niya ang frustration niya sa malalim na buntong-hininga. Magsasalita pa sana siya pero nakita niyang patalon-talon na kung humakbang si Kyungsoo habang palayo sa kanya, sa kanilang apat.

"See you tomorrow, Baekhyun! Yung lunch mo bukas ako na bahala, ah?!"

Nang tuluyang makalayo si Kyungsoo, saka lang lumapit sa kanya yung tatlo. Sinamaan ni Baekhyun ng tingin lahat. "Alam niyo, malapit ko na kayong itakwil lahat."

Nagpipigil ng tawa si Sehun kasi baka lalong maasar ang kaibigan niya. "Chill, Baek! Alam mo namang may trauma pa kami sa admirer mo." Ngumiti nang malapad si Sehun as if mapapakalma no'n si Baekhyun. "Pero alam mo masyado ka kasing mabait eh. Sana tinuloy-tuloy mo na lang yung pagsigaw sa kanya kanina."

Tinap ni Jongin si Baekhyun sa balikat. "Oo nga. Paano ba yan, good luck bukas. Pagdasal na lang natin na sana walang gayuma yung lunch na ibibigay niya."

Hindi na nagsalita si Junmyeon, pero nakatingin lang ito kay Baekhyun with worry. Lalong nalugmok si Baekhyun.

"Oh ano? Kakain pa ba tayo o uuwi na?" tanong ni Junmyeon.

"Kayo na lang," sagot ni Baekhyun. "Akyat na ulit ako sa taas. May Ethics class pa ako, di ba?"

*

Lesson learned kay Baekhyun ang sitwasyon niya ngayon. At ang natutunan niya; mag-enroll nang maaga. Once upon a time nung enrollment schedule ng freshmen para sa second sem, mas inuna ni Baekhyun ang mag-PUBG instead na asikasuhin ang enrollment niya online. Na-late siya ng mga almost two hours dahil nag-lag na rin yung student portal nila, pero nung akala niya okay na, he found out na hindi niya na-enroll yung isang minor. Wala na ring slot. Kaya kinailangan niya ng petition subject. The end.

Ngayon, nandito na siya sa designated room ng petition subject niya matapos ng panggugulo sa kanya ni Kyungsoo kanina. Conscious si Baekhyun as he entered room N406 sa main building, north wing. Usually north wing ang room ng classes niya at hindi na naiba rito ang petition subject niya na naka-schedule every Monday, 4:30PM to 6:00PM. At dahil siya lang sa squad niya ang nasa klase na ito, he doesn't know anyone bukod sa tatlo pa na blockmates niya na petition din.

Umupo si Baekhyun sa pinakalikod ng room, bandang kaliwa. Pinili niya yung pinakamalapit sa pinto kasi alam niya within himself na anytime ready siyang lumabas. Ayaw niyang gabihin umuwi lalo pa't malayo ang inuuwian niya, at ayaw niya rin yung fact na habang nagkaklase siya dito tuwing Lunes, yung mga kaibigan niya namang gunggong ay nakauwi na. Unfair.

4pm pa lang naman. Hindi na sumali si Baekhyun sa usapan ng mga blockmates niya dahil hindi niya rin naman gaanong close ang mga ito. Hindi na rin siya nakipag-usap sa mga taga-ibang major kasi hindi niya kilala. Instead, dumungaw siya sa pinto at tinanaw ang langit habang nakasaksak sa magkabilang tenga ang earphones niya.

_'San darating ang mga salita_   
_Na nanggagaling sa aming dalawa_   
_Kung lumisan ka, wag naman sana_   
_Ika'y kumapit na, nang di makawala'_

Nakadungaw si Baekhyun sa labas habang nakikita niyang pabawas nang pabawas ang liwanag sa langit.

_'Aking sinta, ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo_   
_Sa pagbalik, mananatili na sa piling mo_   
_Mundo'y magiging ikaw'_

Damang-dama ni Baekhyun yung kanta. Hindi malawak ang range ng knowledge niya sa music, pero isa lang ang alam niya. IV Of Spades is his favorite. Hindi kailangan ni Baekhyun ng arguments o facts mula sa iba, basta IVOS ang favorite band of all time niya, period. He's really glad na nakilala niya ang bandang ‘yon through Junmyeon.

_'Wag mag-alala kung nahihirapan ka_   
_Halika na, sumama ka_   
_Pagmasdan mga tala_

_Aking sinta, ikaw na ang tahanan at mundo_   
_Sa pagbalik, mananatili na sa piling mo_   
_Mundo'y magiging ikaw'_

Hindi kayang pangalanan ni Baekhyun lahat ng mga banda sa Pilipinas. There's a lot, oo alam niya 'yon. Marami ring magagaling. Marami ring sikat. Pero katulad sa hinahanap niyang Right One, hindi kailangan ni Baekhyun ng banda na pinakasikat, pinakamagaling o yung may pinakamaraming fans. Sapat na sa kanya yung banda na kayang patalunin ang puso niya pagkasimulang-pagkasimula pa lang ng kanta nito.

And IVOS never failed to do that. Kahit anong theme pa ng kanta nila; tungkol man sa love o hindi.

_'Limutin na ang mundo_   
_Nang magkasama tayo_   
_Sunod sa bawat galaw_   
_Hindi na maliligaw'_

Sa kabila ng kali-kaliwang problema sa buhay ni Baekhyun, he can say na hindi niya pa rin gini-give up yung goal na mahanap ang taong para sa kanya within the walls of PUP. Makikita niya ang taong 'yon, at gagawin niya ang lahat para dito. He'll forget the world, and, along with that person, hindi na siya kailanman maliligaw dahil alam niyang kahit anong mangyari, he would always find his way back to that person. Sa lawak ba naman ng university niya at sa libo-libong tao, possible pa rin bang wala doon ang taong para kay Baekhyun?

Siguro naman nando'n na, diba?

Nasa may bukana ng pintuan si Baekhyun kaya kapag may dumadaang estudyante na papasok, kailangan niyang mag-adjust para may space. Pero this time, nung may papasok ulit, hindi na kaya ng adjust-adjust lang ng upuan. Hindi kasi kasya yung lalaking dadaan.

Tumayo si Baekhyun sa upuan niya, still with the earphones. Inusog niya yung upuan para makapasok yung magiging blockmate niya sa klase na 'yon na may dalang gitara at malaking backpack sa magkabilang balikat.

Tumingala si Baekhyun out of curiosity. Pinasadahan niya ng tingin ang mukha ng dadaan. Baekhyun blinked, na para siyang namalik-mata. Finocus niya ang tingin sa lalaki. Isang segundo pa ang lumipas bago nanlaki ang mga mata niya upon realization.

Si Chanyeol. Mukha ni Chanyeol na malapit din sa mukha niya. Si Chanyeol Jacquees Park.

Patuloy ang IVOS sa pagkanta sa mga tenga ni Baekhyun.

_'Hindi na maliligaw_   
_Hindi na maliligaw_   
_Hindi na maliligaw_   
_Hindi na maliligaw'_

Napalunok si Baekhyun. Naramdaman niya ang mabilis na pagkabog ng puso niya, kasabay ng pabilis na pabilis na tambol ng drums sa pinakikinggan niya. Hindi na maialis ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa mga mata ng gitarista. Huminga siya nang malalim.

_'Limutin na ang mundo_   
_Nang magkasama tayo_   
_Sunod sa bawat galaw_   
_Hindi na maliligaw'_

"Chanyeol?"

_'Mundo'y magiging ikaw…'_

_-_

Nag-post si Baekhyun ng screenshot ng music player sa phone niya that night, playing Mundo by IVOS.

**baekhyun_bae** : have you ever listened to a song and felt like the lyrics are your words? **#Mundo #IVOfSpades**

_comments_   
**jjongin** : hindi pa haha  
**osh_fab** : hindi ba plagiarism pag inangkin mo yung lyrics? Lol  
**jmyeon1** : di ba? Iba talaga tama ng ivos eh <3

*

"Oh, edi good news! Mapapadali pagre-reach out mo kay CJ."

Kung pakinggan si Junmyeon parang napakasimple lang ng lahat. 'Yon nga lang, Baekhyun doesn't agree sa sinasabi niya ngayon. Hindi madali. Hindi talaga.

Nilagok ni Baekhyun ang blue lemonade niya. “Sinabi nang Chanyeol nga, hindi CJ.”

As usual, maaga ang dismissal nila every Tuesday kaya nakatambay sila sa dorm ni Junmyeon. Nagsisiksikan yung tatlo sa kama, sa baba ng double deck—namely Junmyeon, Jongin at Sehun—habang si Baekhyun naman parang kiti-kiti na hindi mapakali at palakad-lakad sa maliit na space ng kwarto. Hindi pa tapos ang kalbaryo ni Baekhyun dahil matapos niyang takasan si Kyungsoo ngayon at ang dala nitong lunch box, problema niya naman ngayon yung next step sa plano kay Chanyeol, lalo na nang nalaman niya na magkaklase pala sila sa Ethics. Hindi na talaga siya nilayuan ng problema.

"And hindi 'yon ganon kadali. Ang dami namin sa class na 'yon. Ang daming may gustong makipag-close kay Chanyeol."

Jongin shook his head. Hindi siya makapaniwala sa fighting spirit ni Baekhyun. "Yan lang ba kaya mo, Baek? Hindi ganyan ang Baekhyun na kilala ko. I mean, oo isang sem pa lang tayong friends pero paano na yung image mo?"

Hindi na kinaya ni Sehun kaya umirap na siya kahit hindi bagay sa kanya. He turned to Baekhyun. “Importante pa ba yung image na yan? Kahit patusin mo pa kahit na anong image, walang mangyayari kung hindi mo kakausapin si Chanyeol. Simple lang naman eh. Kakausapin mo lang. Ibubuka mo lang bibig mo tapos smile ka para convincing.”

"Ano namang sasabihin ko? 'Hello Chanyeol, ako 'to si Baekhyun. Hindi tayo close at napagkamalan mo na akong manyakis sa email, pero pwede bang magpanggap kang boyfriend ko at landiin mo ako specifically kapag nandiyan sa paligid si Kyungsoo?' Ganon?"

Sabay-sabay tumayo ang tatlong gunggong, clapping in slowmotion.

"Ganyan nga, Baek," sabi ni Sehun. Umaakto pa ito na parang teary-eyed. "Ganyan nga. Bravo."

Sina Jongin at Junmyeon naman, niyakap si Sehun na para bang nakikiiyak din dito.

Dinampot ni Baekyun ang nalaglag na unan sa sahig at ibinato sa mga kaibigan niya. "Mga gago. Mga gunggong."

Doon nagdecide si Baekhyun na binyagan na ang mga kaibigan niya as GG Gang; pwedeng gunggong, pwede ring gago.

Pero in the middle of pouring out his frustration sa walang kwenta niyang mga kaibigan, may nahagip ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa may bintana. Nasa first floor ang room ni Junmyeon, at katapat ng double deck ang malaking bintana na nag-ooversee sa tapat na kalsada.

Nag-stand out sa view ng bintana ang malaking figure ni Chanyeol Jacquees. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun kasi tama ang nakita niya. Tumakbo siya palabas ng dorm bilang adrenaline, ignoring his friends. Pagkadating niya sa tapat ng bahay na pinasukan ng snob na gitarista, saka lang natauhan si Baekhyun.

Bakit siya tumakbo dito at anong sasabihin niya ngayon sa lalaking 'yon kapag nagharap sila?

"Anong kailangan?"

Isang magandang babae na mukhang nasa mid-20s ang sumalubong kay Baekhyun sa tapat ng gate. Narealize niya kung nasaan siya; sa tapat ng isang bahay na kulay peach at may silver na gate—yung dorm na nasa tapat na kalsada ng tinutuluyan ni Junmyeon. Dito pumasok kanina si Chanyeol. Does that mean dito siya nagdo-dorm?

"Uhm," finlex ni Baekhyun ang pinakasweet niyang smile. "Si Chanyeol po? K-kaibigan niya po ako."

Hindi convinced ang reaction ng mukha nung babae nang marinig niya si Baekhyun. “Si _Chanyeol_ kamo?”

Nag-isip nang matindi si Baekhyun hanggang namatayan siya ng pitong braincells. Syempre nagsisinungaling siya, hindi naman sila friends nung gitarista, so he needs a convincing story para mapapasok sa loob. That's when his attention turned sa hawak niyang blue lemonade sa plastic cup. Nadala niya pala ito sa pagtakbo. Nainom niya na yung one fourth, pero ayos na ‘yon.

"Uhm, ibibigay ko po 'to kay Chanyeol. Suhol po, hahaha. Kasi ano, uhmm.." Nagkamot si Baekhyun ng ulo. "Kasi hihiramin ko po yung gitara niya. Nag…papaturo po kasi akong tumugtog."

Mga ilang segundo rin bago naniwala yung babae. "Talaga? Okay, pasok ka."

Ngumiti ito kay Baekhyun. Ngumiti pabalik si Baekhyun saka nagsimulang maglakad. Naisip niyang hindi niya alam saan exactly yung room ni Chanyeol.

"Sa second floor siya, room C." Lumingon si Baekhyun sa babae nang magsalita ito. "Pagpasensyahan mo na ‘yon si Chanyeol kasi minsan talaga wala siyang pakialam sa bisita."

"P-po?"

Ngumiti ulit yung babae. Naisip ni Baekhyun na buti pa ito palangiti. Unlike sa lalaking 'yon na pinaglihi ata sa sama ng loob. Ngumiti pabalik si Baekhyun.

“Sabi mo kasama mo siya para manghiram ng gitara, pero nauna siya sayong pumasok nang hindi ka man lang hinihintay.” Nagsalita yung babae shyly probably dahil sa inasta ni Chanyeol. “Lokoloko talaga 'yon. Sorry ah? Ano nga pangalan mo?”

"Okay lang po. Uhm. Baekhyun po pangalan ko."

"Nice meeting you, Baekhyun. Ako si Yoora, pinsan ng kaibigan mo. Sige na, akyatin mo na si Chanyeol sa taas."

For the nth time ngumiti lang ulit yung babae saka hinayaan si Baekhyun na umakyat sa taas.

Kakatok pa lang sana si Baekhyun sa pinto pero nauna na itong bumukas. Bumungad si Chanyeol, may bitbit na gitara sa kaliwang kamay. 

"Sino ka?"

Katulad nung nakaraan, hindi na naman nakasagot agad si Baekhyun. "Uhm… ano. Pwede ka bang makausap?"

"Hindi ako nakikipag-usap sa hindi ko kilala."

Isasara na dapat ni Chanyeol ang pinto. Pero pinigilan ni Baekhyun 'yon gamit ang braso niya. Muntikan pa siyang maipit.

"Sandali! Nag-usap na tayo nung nakaraan. Sa oval, di ba? Tinawag nga kitang—"

Natigilan siya. Mali atang ipaalala niya yung araw na 'yon.

“Basta, kailangan kitang makausap. Saglit lang, promise.”

"Hindi ka tagadito. Sinong nagpapasok sayo?"

"'Y-yung ano—"

Kung nakakunot na ang noo ni Chanyeol kanina, mas lalong kumunot ngayon. Kulang na lang umusok ang butas ng ilong nito.

“Kung ako sayo lumabas ka na lang.”

"Sandali lang kasi! Five minutes lang."

“Ayoko.”

“Sige na naman oh, kahit ilang seconds na lang!”

"Ayoko nga."

"Please, sige na."

Chanyeol sighed, kita sa mukha niyang napipilitan siya. “Meron kang five seconds.”

Nagpanic si Baekhyun. Kasya ba lahat ng sasabihin niya sa five seconds? Paano niya ie-explain lahat? Most importantly, paano niya ie-explain na despite him doing this, si Baekhyun ay hindi at never naging… gay. Straight siya, desperado lang.

“Five.”

Mas lalong umatras ang dila ni Baekhyun nang bilangan siya ni Chanyeol. Pahirap talaga ang gitaristang ito.

“Four.”

“T-teka.”

“Three.”

“Sandali!”

“Two.”

"Oh." Iniabot ni Baekhyun ang cup ng blue lemonade na hawak niya. Kung wala sigurong takip yung cup, tumapon na yung laman sa kanila. Chanyeol glanced at it bago ibalik ang atensyon kay Baekhyun.

_"Chanyeol Jakis Park, pwede ba kitang maging boyfriend?"_

Tinitigan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng ilang segundo. Nabato si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan niya, waiting for an answer. Hinawakan niya si Chanyeol sa wrist at tinitian siya sa mga mata.

“Sige na oh. Please.”

Nagslowmo ang lahat nang ibuka ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya para magsalita. Hindi sure si Baekhyun kung confusion, galit or both ang nasa mukha nito.

“Ano bang kalokohan yan? At saka…”

Nagpigil si Baekhyun ng hininga.

“…mali yung pronounciation mo ng second name ko.”

*


	2. II : Captivated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyday you're my most awaited,  
> I'm captivated"

Hostage ni Baekhyun yung gitara, so siguro naman wala nang choice si Chanyeol.

Baekhyun doesn't remember paano siya nakatakbo nang ganon kabilis, to think na along the way kinailangan niyang takasan si Chanyeol plus i-ensure na di siya nakita ni Yoora doon sa first floor. Pero in the end, nakauwi naman siya nang safe. Especially, safe yung gitara.

Hindi naman masamang tao si Baekhyun. Well, not totally. Minake sure ni Baekhyun na walang galos ang kinidnap niyang gitara kay Chanyeol habang pauwi siya. Nag-LRT siya pauwi, at siniguro niyang hindi mauusukan ng sasakyan yung gitra pagbaba niya.

Itinakbo niya lang naman kasi yung gitara ni Chanyeol mula sa kwarto nito.

Syempre Chanyeol's face was painted with a ' _baliw ka ba?_ ' look nang agawin ni Baekhyun yung bitbit niyang gitara sa kamay niya. Masyadong mabilis ang mga pangyayari. Imagine lalabas ka sana ng kwarto mo pero may tao sa labas ng pinto, tinatanong ka kung pwede ka niyang maging boyfriend sabay offer ng isang cup ng blue lemonade? At nung hindi ka pumayag, ini-snatch niya yung gitara mo na bitbit mo lang kanina sa kamay mo? Just imagine.

Pero nagawa na ni Baekhyun. He won't backout. Whatever the reason kaya hindi nakatakbo si Chanyeol after him—kung shock man ito—wala nang pakialam si Baekhyun doon. Ang mahalaga, he has the crown—este the guitar. Achievement unlocked. Nagdecide si Baekhyun na mag-go on na sa plano.

_**From** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_   
_**To** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com_

_Kung gusto mo pang makuha yung gitara mo, mag-usap tayo. Kita tayo next meeting sa Ethics class._   
_\- Baekhyun_

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang makatanggap agad siya ng reply. Si Chanyeol lang ata yung taong laging online sa gmail.

_**From** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com_   
_**To** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_

_Sayo na yan. - CJ_

Hindi fan si Baekhyun ng Dragon Ballz pero suddenly gusto niyang magtransform into super saiyan para tapusin na ang buhay ng isang Chanyeol Park.

*

"I want you all to have copies of this book," Professor Choi explained, habang hawak ang isang makapal na libro. Siya ang prof ng klase ni Baekhyun sa Ethics. Matangkad na lalaki ito. Mukhang nasa early 20’s at hitsurang matalino. Magaling ito magturo at magsalita at bukod pa doon, magaling siyang makipag-socialize sa mga estudyante na parang kaibigan siya, but still keeping his status as the prof. Itinaas ng prof ang libro para makita nang lahat. “Be it photocopy or bumili kayo sa Recto. Kayo bahala. Pero rest assured na gagamitin natin as resources lahat ng nasa libro na 'to.”

Baekhyun sighed, yung malalim. Headbang ang kalaban niya ngayong araw. Simula pa lang ng klase pero inaantok na siya. At sa kamalasan, tapos na ang adjustment period. Wala nang prof ang papasok lang para sa introduction kuno. Ngayon, halos lahat ng subject may ginagawa na.

Kasalanan din naman ni Baekhyun na inaantok siya. Hindi siya nakatulog ng ilang araw kakaisip paano maiisahan ang isang Chanyeol Jackass Park. Akala niya naman kasi level up na siya sa mission, pero Chanyeol disappointed him. Sino ba naman kasing mag-eexpect na hindi gugustuhing bawiin ni Chanyeol yung gitara niya? Wala nang alas si Baekhyun ngayon.

"Bago tayo magstart, kailangan ko muna kayo i-group by two's. Bale magiging responsibility niyo ang kapartner niyo until the end of this semester. You need to monitor if they have their assignments, activities, at yung iba pa para wala tayo makakaligtaan." Nakaupo si Prof Choi sa may teacher's desk habang nagsasalita. Baekhyun widened his eyes para makadilat nang maayos. "Ayoko kasi ng may naiiwan o nahuhuli sa klase ko. So monitor your partner sa progress niya sa subject ko. Ang marerecord ko lang is your scores and grades pero kayo, you can track your classmates' condition. Report to me if there's anything. Maliwanag ba?"

Sumagot ang klase while si Baekhyun, tumango lang. Sa peripheral view niya, nakita niyang tumango lang din si Chanyeol sa di kalayuan—sa kabilang dulo ng room—not uttering a word. Hindi pa rin talaga makapaniwala si Baekhyun na kaklase niya an lalaking ‘yon sa subject na ‘to.

Kinuha ng professor ang seatplan sa lamesa before continuing. "Random ang gagawin ko ha. Ayoko ng magkakaibigan ang maging partners. You need to practice socializing with other people."

Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. Mas lalo siyang inaantok sa hangin na nanggagaling sa labas. Nasa may tapat siya ng pinto at target siya ng lahat ng hangin.

"I'll start picking. Una, Irene and Amber." Nagstart na mag-mark ang professor sa hawak na record. "Jeno and Minho. Yoona and Kyuhyun."

Kapag tinawag naman ang pangalan ni Baekhyun, sure siya na maaalerto siya. Kaya pinili niya na lang na isarado ang utak at kunsintihin yung antok na nararamdaman niya habang hindi pa siya natatawag.

"Tiffany and Seulgi."

Buti pa yung GG gang, nakauwi na. Si Sehun siguro nakanganga na ‘yon habang tulog. Si Jongin, nakikipagdate. Si Junmyeon.. wag na ‘yon si Junmyeon kasi palaaral ‘yon.

"Sarawat and Tine."

"Gayoung and Hera."

Paikot na talaga mata ni Baekhyun dahil sa antok nang...

_"Baekhyun Benjamin and Chanyeol Jacquees."_

Tangina. Napabalikwas sa realidad si Baekhyun nang di oras nang marinig ang buong pangalan niya. Yung pangalan niyang binanggit, buo.

Halos lumubog si Baekhyun sa sahig kasi binanggit ng prof ang buong pangalan niya. Binanggit pa talaga kasabay ng pangalan ni Chanyeol. Sa kabilang dulo ng naman ng room tinanaw ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Inaasahan niya na makikita niya itong expressionless as usual, until Baekhyun realized na pasimpleng nakangiti si Chanyeol. Parang nagpipigil ng tawa.

Tinatawanan ba ng gunggong na ‘yon ang pangalan niya? At bakit ba kasi ang sipag mag-pronounce ng pangalan ng prof na ‘yon? Eh yung ibang prof naman sa apelyido nagtatawag?

Hindi pa tapos ang kamalasan ni Baekhyun dahil may narinig pa siya ulit sa prof niya. "I forgot to say, ang partner niyo rin ang makakasama niyo sa magiging finals niyo sa akin, which I will announce after midterms."

Oh lupa, lamunin mo na si Baekhyun.

*

"Tinatawanan mo ba ako kanina?"

Halatang nagulat si Chanyeol sa pagpasok ni Baekhyun sa CR. Hindi welcoming yung amoy, typical smell ng CR sa main building. Nakatayo ito sa harap ng urinal at mukhang hindi pa yata tapos ang pakay sa banyo. Nakasimangot sa kanya si Baekhyun. Kakatapos lang ng ethics class nila, pero hindi pa rin move on si Baekhyun doon sa kanina. Na-humiliate ang image niya.

"Alin, yung sa Benjamin ba?"

"Sinabi nang—" Napapikit si Bakhyun sa inis. Ayaw niya talaga sa second name niya. "Pasalamat ka may image akong iniingatan kundi talaga..."

"Alin? Yung cutie bae image?"

"Paano mo nalaman?"

"Nasa Instagram mo. Alam mo ba ibig sabihin ng bae in Danish, _dumi_?"

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagkulo ng dugo niya. Seryoso, sa dumi ba naman ng CR may gana pa siyang mag-topic ng dumi? Binastos ba talaga ni Chanyeol ang image niya?

Gusto niyang magrebutt pero in the end nagdecide siyang magchange topic. "Wala ka bang balak i-earn pabalik yung gitara mo?"

"Yung tinakbo mo? Iyo na nga 'yon."

Naka-scrunch na ang ilong ni Baekhyun. Nanununtok talaga yung amoy sa CR. Ang bigat pa ng backpack niya sa likod. "Hindi ka pa ba tapos diyan? Mag-usap nga tayo nang maayos."

"Hindi pa."

Naghintay ng ilang segundo si Baekhyun. "Tapos na?"

"Hindi pa rin."

"Umiihi ka ba talaga o dumudumi ka nang nakatayo?"

"Hindi ko pa nazi-zipper, gusto mo ba humarap na ako sayo?" Nag-amba ng hakbang si Chanyeol. "Oh eto."

Syempre agad na tumalikod si Baekhyun. "Ano ba yan?! Bastos ka talaga,’no?"

Nakita ni Baekhyun sa peripheral view ang pagharap ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Okay na siguro kaya hinarap niya rin si Chanyeol at kinunotan ng noo. "Wala ka bang balak makipag-usap sakin nang matino?"

"Agree ka ba na dapat pagtuunan ng pansin ng university yung scarcity ng hygiene sa mga banyo, especially sa main building?"

"Ha?" Iyon na ata ang longest sentence na narinig ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. 

"Sabi mo usap nang matino. Halika nga, ang sakit na sa ilong."

Hinayaan na lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol na hawakan siya sa wrist at hilahin palabas ng CR. Nalalasing na rin kasi siya sa panghe. Nahinto sila sa may dome. Wala nang masyadong tao.

Saka lang narealize ni Baekhyun na hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol nang hindi naghuhugas ng kamay. Puno ng pandidiri ang mukha niya habang kinukuha yung alcohol niya sa bag.

“Ano ba talagang kailangan mo sakin? Pinagtitripan mo ba ako?”

“Ha? Hindi.”

“Eh ano?”

“Ano nga kasi…” Huminga siya nang malalim. "Gusto nga kitang maging boyfriend."

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol na para bang hindi ito makapaniwala.

“Wait, hindi totoong boyfriend, okay? Mag-eexplain ako.”

Sinara ni Baekhyun yung bote ng alcohol after paliguan ang buong braso niya. Parang… uminit ata? "Ganito kasi yan. Meron akong admirer, pero hindi ko siya gusto."

"Bakit, hindi ba maganda? Hindi mo type?"

"Hindi ganon. Lalaki kasi siya."

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang confusion sa mukha ni Chanyeol. As expected. "Hindi ako homophobic, okay? Straight ako. Babae ang gusto ko."

"Masama ba kung lalaki ang admirer mo? Buti nga may nagkakagusto sayo."

"Eh sa ayoko nga sa kanya. Mapilit siya. Sinusundan niya ako kahit saan, kahit sa banyo. Feeling ko wala akong freedom. Para akong may stalker."

"Edi problema mo yan. Bakit damay ako?"

_"Kailangan ko ng fake boyfriend."_

Ayan. Finally nasabi na ni Baekhyun kung anong kailangan niya. Makakahinga na siya nang maluwag. Makakahinga na siya nang maayos kahit na ramdam niya ang pag-init ng mga pisngi niya.

"Eh bakit kailangan ako?"

"Desperado na ako. Gusto kong sukuan na ako ni Kyungsoo kaya naisip ko na makiusap sayo, okay? Baka kapag sayo, tumigil na siya. Hindi kasi naging effective nung ex-girlfriend ko yung ginamit ko. Baka kapag sayo oo."

"So gagamitin mo lang ako, ganon ba?"

Natahimik si Baekhyun doon. Hindi niya naisip 'to, actually. Nung hinire niya si Taeyeon, nagbayad siya ng pang-print ng thesis niya. Pero kay Chanyeol? Ano bang mapapala ni Chanyeol kung papayag siya sa gusto ni Baekhyun? Makukuha niya pabalik yung gitarang sa kanya naman talaga in the first place?

Napahawak siya sa batok. Hindi niya 'yon napag-isipan.

"Pag pumayag ka, ibabalik ko yung… gitara mo."

"Alam mo istorbo ka.”

Napangiwi si Baekhyun. Alam niya naman. Kailangan pa bang ipamukha sa kanya?

“Kailangan ko ng katulong sa campaign ng blockmate ko. Sumama ka."

Nakayuko na si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi ni Chanyeol kanina. Pero sa narinig niya, napatingala siya sa confusion.

"Ha?"

"CAF Student Council. Malapit na yung election at may blockmate akong tumatakbo as first year representative. Tutulong ako sa campaign niya. Sumama ka."

"Seryoso ka ba?"

"Mukha bang hindi? Ikaw nga gagamit ng ibang tao para mang-reject ng manliligaw mo."

Na-speechless si Baekhyun. Wala siyang masabi.

"Kailangan lang naman ng runner ng errands. Simple lang. Kapag tumulong ka sa campaign, makukuha mo yung gusto mo sakin."

Nag-isip si Baekhyun. Magkaiba ng faculty ang HR at Accountancy. Isa pa, may CBA Student Council elections din silang aasikasuhin soon. Kailangan bang magtaksil si Baekhyun pati sa faculty niya para dito?

"Hindi mo nga lang ako magiging boyfriend, pero pwede kitang ligawan kunwari."

"Teka sandali, bakit manliligaw lang?"

Nag-cross arms si Chanyeol. "Ganon mo ba kagustong maging boyfriend ako?"

"Ano?"

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang pagngisi ni Chanyeol, for the first time. Mukhang satisfied sa pang-aasar kanya. "What I mean is, may buhay din ako. Ayoko ng istorbo, naiintindihan mo ba?"

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun. Sikat si Chanyeol. Malamang, kahit gaano pa siya ka-introvert, may pake ang gunggong na 'yon sa image niya.

"Pero malay natin kapag natuwa ako sayo, baka gawin talaga kitang boyfriend ko."

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol nang masama. " _Fake boyfriend_ ," pagtatama niya rito.

Hindi na ‘yon sinagot ni Chanyeol. Nagpatuloy siya, "Kapag nanalo kami, tuturuan din kita maggitara."

Gitara? Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang tanong sa isip niya.

“Interested ka, di ba? Ini-snatch mo yung gitara ko.”

Hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Baekhyun. Umatras na ata ang dila niya. At mukhang nawiwili si Chanyeol in leaving him speechless.

“Kapag nanalo kami sa election, tuturuan kita. Deal?”

“Seryoso?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. Napaisip naman si Baekhyun. Marunong siyang kumanta. Kung matututo siyang maggitara… pwede niyang gamitin ‘yon pang-impress ng babae. Baka dahil doon makahanap siya ng magiging girlfriend niya. Ang tempting ng mga sinasabi ni Chanyeol.

Hindi tuloy napigilan ni Baekhyun ang tumango.

"Okay, deal."

-

Much to everyone's surprise, may isang suspicious Instagram user na nag-upload ng kauna-unahan nitong post that night—isang captionless photo ng isang cup ng bawas na blue lemonade.

*

Baekhyun realized na hindi na katulad ng dati ang college life niya right after magkaroon siya ng deal sa Crush ng Bayan ng university. Eventually kinailangang makita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol for the campaign. Malapit na magstart ang campaign period para sa student council ng iba't-ibang faculty. No choice si Baekhyun kundi sumunod na lang. Umoo na siya. Sira ang image niya kung wala siyang isang salita.

Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin mabasa ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Madalas tikom ang bibig nito na akala mo naman kinagwapo niya. Hindi marunong ngumiti (unless nang-aasar, kasi as weird as it is, madalas mang-asar si Chanyeol sa kanya na parang close na sila) at tipid din magsalita. Minsan nayayabangan si Baekhyun sa kanya. Feeling niya kasi pa-mysterious at hard-to-get type si Chanyeol. Buti pa si Baekhyun palangiti. He’s helpful, masipag at gwapo. Masaya rin siya kausap. Siya na ang perfect candidate para sumunod sa yapak ni Alden. Dapat si Baekhyun ang pinagkakaguluhan eh.

"Baekhyun, pakiphotocopy naman 'to please. Fifty copies each. Eto pera. Thanks."

Hindi man lang nag-init ang pwet ni Baekhyun sa upuan. Hindi rin siya nakapagsalita bago umalis yung blockmate ni Chanyeol na nakiusap sa kanya. Napatitig na lang siya sa naka-staple na papel na inabot sa mga palad niya kasama ng pera. Nasa fifth floor sila. Nasa ground floor yung shops. Ngayon kailangan niya na naman bumaba.

Nakabusangot si Baekhyun habang bumababa ng hagdan hanggang sa makarating sa shop. Yakap niya yung folder na iniabot sa kanya kanina.

"Ate, pa-photocopy. Fifteen copies each po."

Tumango ang isang babaeng nasa early 20's na nagpho-photocopy.

"Ate, fifty copies each. Hindi fifteen." Napalingon si Baekhyun sa nagsalita. Si Chanyeol. Pinitik siya nito sa ilong. "Lutang ka ba? Bakit sabi mo fifteen?"

Hindi ininda ni Baekhyun yung pamimilipit sa kilig nung babae nang makita si Chanyeol. "Ha? Sabi ko fifty."

"Sabi mo fifteen. Gawin mo pa kaming bingi nung ate."

Mas lalong bumusangot si Baekhyun. Ang sama ng loob niya talaga. Thursday ngayon. Dapat pahinga niya sa lahat—sa klase, sa pamemeste ni Kyungsoo, sa overrated na mukha ni Chanyeol at sa fucked up na deal na 'to. Pero nandito siya ngayon, nagpapa-photocopy. Disappointed, but not surprised. Na-predict na ni Baekhyun na ganito ang kahihinatnan niya the moment na ipinasok siya ni Chanyeol sa room nila at nagsabing, "Dito kayo mag-utos ng kailangan niyo. Gagawin niya lahat."

Turns out, Chanyeol is out there para sirain ang image na pinundar ni Baekhyun since highschool siya, simula nang alipinin siya nito. Isa siyang malaking sakit ng ulo. Bagay sa kanya yung Jackass sa pangalan niya.

Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun naisahan siya. Isa siyang alay. Just because ayaw kumilos ni Chanyeol, ipinasa niya ang trabaho niya kay Baekhyun. But then again, ipinasa rin naman ni Baekhyun ang burden niya about Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol. Pero fair ba ‘yon?

“Sorry ha, pagod lang eh. Ang judgemental niyo talagang mga Accountancy major, ‘no?”

“Itinama lang kita. Sensitive ba talaga kayong mga HR major?”

Kahit gusto pang busangutan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, nanahimik na lang siya and composed himself. Mamaya niyan mag-cause pa ng wrinkles ang pagbusangot niya.

"Magkano po lahat?" si Chanyeol ang nagtanong kahit hindi pa tapos i-photocopy yung mga papel.

Nagcompute muna yung babae sa calculator bago sumagot. "One twenty-two pesos lahat. One twenty na lang basta sayo, pogi."

Gustong mangisay ni Baekhyun sa cringe. Hindi niya talaga maintindihan kung bakit lahat na lang may crush sa gitaristang kasama niya. Mas gwapo naman si Baekhyun. Kinuha niya sa bulsa yung perang inabot sa kanya kanina at binigay ito kay Chanyeol.

"Wala kang dalang wallet?"

"Ha?" Kumurap si Baekhyun. "Bakit?"

Nilahad ni Chanyeol yung palad niya na may hawak ng pera. "One hundred lang inabot sayo. Kulang pambayad mo."

"Wala akong dala."

"Wala rin akong dala."

Mga ilang segundo ring natahimik si Baekhyun. Na-pressure siya sa mga tingin nung ate sa kanila habang busy ito magphotocopy. Napapikit si Baekhyun nang mariin. Ayaw niya nang umakyat ulit para kumuha ng pambayad. Hinihingal na siya kakaakyat-baba. Chanyeol smirked at him.

"Wala ka talagang dala?" Kahit na ayaw ni Baekhyun magmukhang cornered sa harap ng gitaristang 'yon, wala siyang nagawa. Pagod na talaga siya sa mga utos at parang makunat na lumpiang shanghai na yung legs niya sa manhid. Umiling si Chanyeol na nakangiti nang pang-asar. Bwisit.

Hindi matingnan ni Baekhyun yung babae. Nakatitig lang siya in rage sa mocking face ni Chanyeol na mukhang natutuwa pa sa nangyayari. Kaso ayaw na talagang umakyat ni Baekhyun sa taas. Tumingin-tingin siya sa paligid kung may kakilala siyang mahihiraman. Wala.

Dumukot si Chanyeol sa bulsa niya. May nilabas siyang singkwenta at nagliwanag ang paligid, kumanta ang mga anghel ng Aud Lang Syne kasi ayon naman pala, may extra money si Chanyeol. Feeling ni Baekhyun kuminang ang mga mata niya nang makita niya 'yon. He couldn't imagine na maf-feel niya 'yon sa fifty pesos.

"Akalain mo 'yon, may fifty pala ako dito."

"Meron naman pala eh. Akin na." Akmang kukunin ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol yung pera pero nilayo ito ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Sinubukan niyang abutin pero kung hindi nilalayo, tinataas ni Chanyeol yung pera para di maabot ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman ganon kalayo yung height difference nila, pero shet lang kasi di maabot ni Baekhyun. And mukhang Chanyeol is having a good time dahil doon.

"Ipapahiram mo ba yang pera mo o hindi?"

"Ipapahiram ko naman."

And again, na-witness ni Baekhyun ang nakakasar na ngiti ni Chanyeol. Yung ngiti niya kapag alam niyang nabubwisit niya si Baekhyun. Yung ngiti niya kapag alam niyang nasa kanya yung upper hand.

"Pero tawagin mo muna akong boyfriend mo."

Nabulunan si Baekhyun sa laway niya at inubo. “Siraulo ka ba?”

"Isang beses lang. Dali na. Gawin mo as your credit."

“Ano?”

“Basic accounting. Asset ko yung fifty-peso bill. Ako ang creditor mo, ikaw yung debtor. Kung gusto mo makabayad, tawagin mo akong boyfriend mo.”

"Ayoko nga. Siraulo ka talaga, 'no? Akin na yan!"

"Pag di ko ba pinahiram, bababaan mo performance appraisal ko, Mr. HR?"

Baekhyun clenched a fist. Experty yata talaga ni Chanyeol ang mang-asar. Ngayon mas lalong hindi siya makatingin doon sa babae na sure siyang nanonood sa kanila ngayon. Mabuti na lang maingay ang paligid kaya hindi lahat mapapansin sila.

"Ayaw mo talaga? Sige kung ayaw mo, pahawak na lang ng—"

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig ni Chanyeol bago pa man niya masabi yung last word. Wala yatang pinipiling lugar ang kamanyakan nito.

"Oo na, oo na." Pinanlakihan ng mata ni Baekhyun ang gitarista, lalo pa nang makhalata niyang nakangisi ito. “B-boyfriend. Ibayad mo na yan.”

Lumayo na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Bukod sa nagagalit, namumula rin ata siya dahil sa nangyari.

"Ibayad mo na kasi yan nang matapos na 'to."

"Isa pa nga."

"Ulol. Bayad na ako, hindi na ako debtor. Ibayad mo na yan."

Namumula si Baekhyun nang guluhin ni Chanyeol yung buhok niya bago ibayad yung one fifty. Nakangiti nang malapad yung babae na parang mangingisay sa kilig. Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun. Kung hindi niya sinigaw yung word na 'yon, sasabihin ba talaga ni Chanyeol kung pwedeng hawakan ang dibdib niya? Sa harap nung babae?

"Ang cute niyo naman." Baekhyun turned his head at nakitang nakatingin yung babae kay Chanyeol. "Next time dito kayo ulit magpapa-photocopy ng boyfriend mo, ha? Bibigyan ko kayong discount."

Chanyeol grinned. Bakas sa mukha niya ang satisfaction.

"Sure yan, ate ah."

"Oo naman!"

Tiniis na lang ni Baekhyun ang mga nangyari. Sinabihan pa siya ni Chanyeol na sana raw mas sweet naman yung pagsabi niya ng boyfriend next time, as if naman uulitin pa ni Baekhyun 'yon. Magkasalubong ang mga kilay niya habang inii-staple nung babae yung mga photocopy nang may matanaw siya sa di kalayuan.

"Shit, tago!"

Instinctively na hinila ni Baekhyun ang mabigat na katawang lupa ni Chanyeol somewhere else by his hand. Wary si Baekhyun nang sabihin sa babae na babalikan nila yung pinaphotocopy nila bago tuluyang tumakbo palayo, hila ni Baekhyun yung gitarista sa kamay.

Hingal na hingal yung dalawa nang makalayo sila. Tumingin si Baekhyun sa paligid at nakitang napadpad sila ni Chanyeol sa may entrance papuntang Linear Park—yung aisle sa gilid ng university na tinatambayan ng maraming estudyante. Nandoon yung view ng Ilog Pasig at mga buildings sa kalayuan.

Naupo si Baekhyun sa isang sulok. Kinabahan siya nang malala kanina.

"Bakit sinama mo ako? Kung may tinatakbuhan ka, tumakbo ka mag-isa."

Sinamaan ni Baekhyun ng tingin si Chanyeol. Parang kanina lang naglalambing kuno ito sa kanya. "Instinct 'yon. Bayaan mo sa susunod, kahit zombie pa yung humahabol sa’tin ako lang tatakbo mag-isa. Hindi kita isasama."

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol. Nagpalipas lang silang dalawa ng hingal. Matapos ang ilan pang segundo, nagtanong si Chanyeol. "Sino ba 'yon?"

“Si Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol glanced doon sa admirer ni Baekhyun na naglalakad sa di kalayuan. “Sino?”

“Si Kyungsoo. Taga-College of Science. Siya yung admirer na sinasabi ko.”

Hindi sure si Baekhyun kung gulat ba yung nakita niya sa mukha ng gitarista. Pero nawala rin agad ‘yon.

“Siya yung palaging sumusunod sayo?”

“Oo. Kahit saan. Pati nga sa banyo. Di ko nga alam saan niya kinukuha lahat ng time niya.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol, hinahabol nito ang hininga niya. Huminga rin nang malalim si Baekhyun para maikalma ang hingal niya. Pagkatapos, tiningala niya si Chanyeol na nakatanaw kung nasaan si Kyungsoo kanina. Parang may iniisip.

“Seryoso, hindi talaga ako homophobic,” sabi ni Baekhyun, though hindi niya rin gets kung bakit nag-eexplain siya ngayon. “Alam ko lang gusto ko ng peaceful na environment. Sana lang, alam ni Kyungsoo ‘yon. Kaso nga hindi. Ayoko ng hassle as much as possible. Pero kailangan talaga kita para matapos na ‘to.”

Hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun na titingnan siya nang ganon ni Chanyeol after niyang masabi ‘yon. A part of him wants to smack himself, kasi ang cheesy naman nung huling sentence na nasabi niya. Nadala siguro siya ng desperation niya para makawalasa kakulitan ni Kyungsoo.

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang pag-smirk ni Chanyeol. Sabi na. Hindi talaga tama na naging seryoso siya bigla, lalo na’t iba mag-isip ang kausap niya.

“Pareho lang naman tayo,” sabi nito. “Kailangan din naman kita.”

“Ha?”

Nagkibit-balikat si Chanyeol. “Sa campaign, di ba? Kay Hera?”

Suminghal si Baekhyun sa narinig. Hindi niya talaga alam kung bakit Chanyeol has to resort to this para lang tulungan yung blockmate niyang ‘yon sa campaign. Maganda si Hera, pero hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Baekhyun na ginagawa itong lahat ni Chanyeol for her. Akalain niyang may interes din ang mokong sa magaganda? Sa bagay, sa mukhang ‘yon ni Chanyeol, malamang secretly rin siyang natutuwa sa mga admirer niya. Kaso ayon, mukhang si Hera ang gusto niya.

“Ang effort mo rin para tulungan si Hera, ano? Sabihin mo nga, may gusto ka ba sa kanya?”

“Wala.” Wala man lang bakas ng reaksyon ang mukha ni Chanyeol nang ibalik niya ang tingin kay Baekhyun.

“Maniwala sayo. Aminin mo na, promise di ko pagsasabi.”

“Wala nga. Bakit ba pinipilit mo? Bakit ikaw, may gusto ka sa kanya?”

“Wala rin.” Nginisihan ni Baekhyun ang kausap. “Maganda si Hera at approachable, pero masyado siyang mabait para sakin. Mas bagay sa mga tulad ko yung hot type. At isa pa type ko yung mga malalaki ang boobs.” Nakapwesto pa ang kamay niya sa magkabilang dibdib para i-describe yung size ng boobs na gusto niya. Hindi naman siya seryoso. Gusto niya lang talagang tapunan ng biro pabalik si Chanyeol.

“Eh bakit ako yung gusto mong maging boyfriend, gusto mo naman pala ng may boobs?”

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang pag-smirk ni Chanyeol.

“Sira ka ba? Kunwari lang yung sayo.”

Hindi na nagsalita si Baekhyun pagkatapos 'yon. Hindi rin naman nagsalita pabalik si Chanyeol (as he expected). Pero nung akala niya dropped na yung topic, saka niya naman napansin na nakatitig sa kanya si Chanyeol, minamata siya mula ulo hanggang paa. Bakit ang lagkit nito makatingin?

“Anong ginagawa mo?”

“Chine-check yung dibdib mo.”

Tinakpan ni Baekhyun instintively ng mga braso niya ang dibdib niya. Ano ba talagang takbo ng isip ng gitaristang 'to?

“Pahawak nga, tingnan natin gaano kalaki.”

“Ano?”

_“Pahawak ng boobs mo.”_

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa gulat. “Gago ka ba?”

Parang kanina lang pinilit siya ni Chanyeol na tawagin siyang baby. Ngayon, nasa dibdib niya naman yung topic. Kasalanan niya rin kasi siya yung nagsimula ng gano’ng usapan. Baekhyun took that as a cue para tumayo. In case lang naman na kailangan niyang tumakbo sakaling dunggulin ni Chanyeol ang dibdib niya. Pero luckily, hindi na namilit si Chanyeol (matapos siyang tawanan, syempre).

“Bakit mo pala tinakbuhan?”

“Si Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm.”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Nagpatuloy itong magsalita. “Akala ko ba magpapanggap tayo? Eh bakit mo tinakbuhan?”

“Eh ikaw, ano yung ginawa mo kanina sa harap nung babae? Ano yung pauso mo na ‘yon?”

“Sagutin mo muna tanong ko.”

Baekhyun sighed. “Yung totoo? Hindi pa ako handa.”

Chanyeol waited na ituloy niya ang sinasabi niya.

“Hindi ko nga alam kung kaya kong panindigan ‘tong kalokohan na ‘to. O kung itutuloy ko ba. Ang weird kaya para sakin. Nasabi ko naman na sayo, di ba, na babae gusto ko? Tapos magpapaligaw ako sa lalaki? For what reason? Para lubayan na ako ng admirer ko? Na lalaki rin?”

Nasapo ni Baekhyun ang noo. Hindi talaga ganito ang inaasahan niya sa college life niya. Asan na yung magagandang chicks na hahabol sa kanya sa catwalk papasok ng university? Asan na yung mga babae na tatawag sa kanya in the middle of his lunch sa dome para magpapicture? Asan na yung date sa lagoon with a cute girl?

“Masyado kang nag-iisip.”

Nawala si Baekhyun sa mga iniisip niya nang magsalita ang gitarista.

Strangely, dahan-dahan itong lumapit kay Baekhyun. Si Baekhyun naman, dahan-dahan ding umatras. Kinabahan siya bigla sa pinasok niyang sitwasyon. “Gusto mong malaman kung bakit ganon ako kanina sa harap nung babae, di ba? Simple lang.” Hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun kung ano yung nag-iba sa mga mata ni Chanyeol, pero nakaramdam siya ng kilabot. “Gusto mo akong magpanggap para sayo. Yung kanina, example ‘yon. Tandaan mo na. Simula ngayon ganon na matatanggap mo mula sakin.”

Napalunok si Baekhyun. Magkatitig sila ni Chanyeol sa mga mata.

“Kung ako sayo, hindi ako masyadong mag-iisip. Kung gusto mo talagang lubayan ka ni Kyungsoo, sabayan mo lang ako.”

Humakbang paatras si Chanyeol, palayo sa kanya. "Wag mo kalimutang balikan yung mga pina-photocopy." Ngumiti siya bago umalis.

Naiwan si Baekhyun na nanlalaki ang mga mata sa shock. Ito ba talaga yung kinahuhumalingan ng maraming babae sa university? Ito na ba yung kinuha niyang fake suitor? Yung manliligaw sa kanya in front of Kyungsoo? Yung weird, unpredictable at may sayad na lalaking ‘yon?

Tangina, tama ba siya ng desisyon?

*

"Baaaaeeeekk!!"

Si Kyungsoo na ang nagcertify ng tagline niya.

Busy ang lahat sa kabuuan ng university, specially CBA dahil sa mga kali-kaliwang events at ang nalalapit na CBA Student Council Election. Pero may meaning ba sa kamalasan ang oras? Wala. Nabato lang si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan, probably because hindi niya inasahan na ngayon ulit magpapakita sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Sayang, mab-break na sana ni Baekhyun yung one week na walang sumpa. Na-jinx pa.

Hindi pa kaya nakakarating kay Kyungsoo yung ginawang panlalandi sa kanya ni Chanyeol sa harap nung nagpo-photocopy?

"Namiss mo ako? Namiss mo ako, 'no? Syempre namiss mo ako. Almost one week din tayong hindi nagkita, Baekhyuuuun. Hindi pa tayo nagkita last time kahit inabangan kita sa dome."

Tumakas kasi no'n si Baekhyun, that's why. Hindi pa rin ba nakaka-keep up si Kyungsoo sa mga pagtakas ni Baekhyun sa kanya? O nagbubulag-bulagan siya?

Yung mga member ng GG Gang ang bumili ng pagkain. Napaaga ang lunch nila dahil may isang prof na absent. Kaya naman nakatambay sila sa may grounds ng univ, along Freedom Park kung saan nao-oversee ang harapan ng main building at kung saan din nakatayo yung flagpole. Baekhyun didn't expect na kahit sa pwesto na napili nila ngayon, sa bench na katapat ang view ng malawak na grounds, makikita niya pa rin si Kyungsoo dito. Nasa kabilang dako yung building ng Dietetics. How ironic. Nasa Freedom Park siya pero nakita niya yung taong nagpapaalala sa kanya na wala siyang freedom.

"Baekhyun, kumain ka na? Ah, alam ko na. Kakain ka palang, 'no? Asan friends mo? Sila ba bumili ng pagkain niyo?"

Kung nanghula siguro itong si Kyungsoo sa Quiapo, malakas ang kita niya. Nabingo niya lahat eh.

"Kumain na ako. Busog na ako."

As if on cue, kumulo ang tiyan ni Baekhyun. Napa-smirk si Kyungsoo sa nangyari.

"Hindi ko expect na dito tayo magkikita pero, sakto! Gumawa ulit ako ng lunch para sayo." Tinanggal ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ang bag niya tapos binuksan ito at inilabas ang isang lunchbox.

Gustong masuka ni Baekhyun bigla. Ayaw niya ng luto ni Kyungsoo. May ganon bang side effect kapag ayaw mo sa nagluto? Nung nakaraan namang binigyan din siya ng ganito ng admirer niya, si Jongin ang kumain. Masarap naman daw.

"Hindi nga ako gutom. Ayoko niyan."

"Eto naman si Baekhyun eh. Gutom ka na, kaya take this chance. Sige ka, masarap pa man din yung niluto ko."

Hindi. Hindi magpapadala si Baekhyun sa bugso ng sikmura. Accepting the food means giving up. And worse, tataas lang lalo yung Philippine Atmospheric Geophysical Astronomical Services Association ni Kyungsoo. In short—ang kanyang pag-asa.

Close to giving up na ang Cutie Bae ng Campus nang may dumating. Matangkad, mabango (yes, mabango) at gwapo pati anino. Tiningala ng dalawa ang kadarating lang na si Chanyeol mula sa kinauupuan nila.

Hindi pa nga pala nila gaanong napapag-usapan exactly kung paano ang magiging setup nila (may isang gitarista kasi na puro typo sa text). Ang tanging nangyari lang ay nakapag-suggest si Baekhyun ng mga gusto niyang ma-emphasize ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo as his fake suitor.

“Alagaan mo ako, ipakita mo kay Kyungsoo na selfish ka pagdating sa atensyon ko at higit sa lahat, ipamukha mo sa kanya na gusto mo ako—na mas gusto mo ako kaysa sa gusto niya ako. Madali lang, di ba?”

Dire-diretsong naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa kanila. Tense ang lahat pati yung mga chumichismis sa paligid, pero ang alam lang ni Baekhyun ay thankful siya dahil sa pagdating ni Chanyeol. Ang laki ng PUP, buti na lang nakita siya ni Chanyeol in that situation.

Nag-abot ito ng isang minibag kay Baekhyun. Hindi siya nagsalita agad, kaya binuksan ni Baekhyun ang bag para makita ang laman. Lunch box. Dalawang rectangles ng lunchbox. May lamang sisig at kanin. Shet.

Kumalam ang sikmura ni Baekhyun.

"Yan kainin mo. Wag yung bigay niya."

Hindi agad nakasagot si Baekhyun. Na-conscious siya dahil nararamdaman niya pa rin yung mga mata ng mga nasa paligid nila na naka-focus sa kanila. Isa pa, he didn't expect na gagawin ito ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

May isa pang inabot si Chanyeol. This time, inumin naman. Isang cup ng favorite ni Baekhyun na blue lemonade.

"Ito, inumin mo. Favorite mo yan, di ba?"

"Paano mo... nalaman?" Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung paano nalaman ni Chanyeol ‘yon.

Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol, parang disappointed. "Kapag interesado ka sa isang tao, normal lang naman na alamin mo yung mga bagay tungkol sa kanya, di ba?"

"Ha?"

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. Hindi smirk o pang-asar na ngiti. Totoong ngiti. First time ‘yon makita ni Baekhyun. Ngayon lang nakita ni Baekhyun sa mukha ng gitarista yung _gwapo_ na sinasabi nila.

Ngumiti nang sweet si Chanyeol sa kanya at ginulo ang buhok niya.

"See you later, Baek."

Hindi naman sumigaw si Chanyeol when he said that. Pero as a person na may maraming fans, sapat na ang lalim ng boses nito para makarating sa bawat sulok ng school ang nangyari afterwards. Masyadong na-stun si Kyungsoo to intervene. Meanwhile si Baekhyun, walang ibang nasabi kundi simpleng, 'thank you' pagkatapos. Pero nang guluhin ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya bago umalis, lalo siyang hindi nakapagsalita.

Simula nang araw na ‘yon sa kung anu-ano nang chismis nai-involve ang pangalan ni Baekhyun. Kahit online. Lalo sa Instagram.

-

Isang picture ni Baekhyun kasama ang GG Gang ang nasa latest post ni Baekhyun sa IG account niya.

 **baekhyun_bae** : eating lunch with freedom sa Freedom Park :D with **@jjongin @jmyeon1 @osh_fab**

 _comments_  
 **jjongin** : solid nung sisig!! ang sarap  
 **osh_fab** : ayaw mamigay ni baekhyun ng madami. may something kasi dun sa nagbigay LOL  
 **jmyeon1** : ang mahalaga, binigyan niya tayo. Haha thanks **@baekhyun_bae**!  
 **thesoo** : baek, hindi mo pa rin sinasagot yung tanong ko. bakit ka binigyan ni cj ng lunch?  
 **seewhygasm** : namifay ka sa ibq? para sayp lanf yun eh  
 **yerimiese** : ikaw yung inabutan ng lunch ni cj kanina? Close ba kayo?

At iyon na nga ang simula ng pagsabog ng notifs ni Baekhyun. Pero shet. Di ba walang Instagram si Chanyeol?

*

One thing about kay Chanyeol Jackass Park; malakas siya mang-trip. Baekhyun admits na hindi niya ‘yon inexpect sa isang tulad ni Chanyeol, lalo pa’t meron siyang mysterious front at tipid siya magsalita. Pero ayon na nga, Baekhyun becomes the victim ng kawalangyaan ni Chanyeol.

Simula nang mangyari yung eksena kasama si Kyungsoo sa Freedom Park, nagsimula na itong manlandi kay Baekhyun in unpredictable ways, samantalang wala naman itong ginawang ganon ever since magkaroon silang dalawa ng deal. Para bang naging ganon na lang lahat matapos malaman ng buong university ang tungkol sa kanilang dalawa.

Nandoon yung kinuhanan ng picture ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun habang tumutulong ito sa campaign. Dugyot na dugyot si Baekhyun sa hitsura niya doon at pawis na pawis, pero nagawa ng gitarista na i-post ang picture na ‘yon sa Instagram niya. Captionless, na mas lalong nagpaintriga sa mga Chanyeol’s Wives. Sumunod doon yung stolen pic ni Baekhyun habang nasa Ethics class siya. Based sa camera angle, alam ni Baekhyun na si Chanyeol din mismo ang kumuha no’n. And again, pinost din ito ng gitarista sa IG with no caption. Para bang yung kawalan ng explanation kung bakit pino-post ni Chanyeol ang mga picture ni Baekhyun sa IG niya ang nagpapalala ng issues.

Nando'n din yung cheesy pickup lines na totally unnecessary naman for Baekhyun. Example na diyan yung, _"You're not an asset, you're stockholder's equity."_ pero dahil hindi naman naintindihan ni Baekhyun ang Accounting class niya noon, wala siyang na-gets. Pero ayon nga, Chanyeol is Chanyeol and hindi siya nagpapigil. He went on with the cheesy banat na halatang galing sa internet, showcasing it to Baekhyun with a straight face (tapos mags-smirk kapag nauutal si Baekhyun o nanghahampas pagkatapos). Tapos kung umakto pa siya, parang close sila.

The worst one? Yung pagbibiro ng gitarista tungkol sa paghawak sa boobs niya.

Sa three weeks na halos araw-araw na pagkikita nung dalawa, hindi na lang umangal si Baekhyun. He thinks na gano'n lang siguro talaga si Chanyeol, nasa loob ang kulo. Isa pa, nandoon pa rin naman yung mga babaeng nacu-cute-an kay Baekhyun, kaya he believes na may natitira pa sa cutie bae image niya. Hindi na rin naman siya masyadong inaasar ng GG gang sa mga pinaggagawa sa kanya ni Chanyeol (hindi rin naman kasi niya kinukwento in detail ang nangyayari sa kanila, lalo na yung part na tinakbo niya yung gitara ni Chanyeol at kung anong naging deal nila afterwards). Kumbaga naging normal na lang sa marami ang makita silang dalawa together, though nandoon pa rin yung speculations at mga stolen pic nilang dalawa (special thanks sa hindi pagdeny ni Chanyeol sa allegations).

Na-figure out na rin ni Baekhyun yung ilang trivia sa buhay ni Chanyeol (malakas ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun na pwede niyang ibenta ang mga info na ito in the near future); ayaw ni Chanyeol ng binibilhan ng iba ng kahit ano. Palaging rejected yung mga snacks at sweets na galing sa fans niya. Pati yung mga regalo na kung anu-ano. Madalang din siya magkaroon ng obvious facial expression unless may masabi o magawa siya na kabubwisitan ni Baekhyun. Last thing yung ngayon—turns out, si Chanyeol Park a.k.a. Crush ng Bayan, ay makalat.

One week na lang at tapos na ang campaign period. Elections na next week and Baekhyun thought na ligtas na siya. Pero inutusan siya ni Chanyeol na maglinis ng dorm room nito kasama siya Saturday morning.

Puro kalat ang sumalubong kay Baekhyun.

Nagkalat ang mga sapatos sa may pinto. Yung mga damit at pants nakakalat lang sa paligid. Ni hindi nga sure si Baekhyun kung malinis ba yung iba doon o labahin ‘yon lahat. May mga basura rin ng chips at kung anu-anong crumbs ng pagkain sa kung saan-saang sulok. Yung kama din napakadugyot tingnan.

"Sure kang hindi ka dinadaga?"

"Walang daga dito."

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun sarcastically. Sure, walang daga. Kasi si Chanyeol mismo yung daga. Napakabalahura.

“Sa sobrang hirap ba ng course niyong mga Accounting major, wala na kayong time maglinis?” Sarcastic na comment ni Baekhyun. Hindi na siya pinansin ni Chanyeol, siguro kasi sanay na ito sa pandadamay ni Baekhyun sa major niya kapag may pinupuna siya.

"Saan ba tayo magsisimula? Ang daming kalat."

"Doon sa sapatos," simpleng sagot ni Chanyeol.

"Okay."

Baekhyun had no choice kundi sumunod. Kahit papano kasi indebted siya sa taong kasama niya dahil naging effective naman ito as shield versus Kyungsoo the past three weeks. Chaotic nga lang yung nangyari sa IG, dahil until now hindi natatahimik ang inbox ng Instagram ni Baekhyun sa interrogation ng Chanyeol’s Wives. Pero all in all, okay naman. Iniisip na lang ni Baekhyun na meaning lang nito effective ang plano. Nung nakaraan din kasi, mukhang discouraged ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Nung bumisita kasi ito sa main building para, umeksena agad si Chanyeol sa harap nito bago niya pa maabot si Baekhyun.

"U-uy, Chanyeol, andito ka rin pala?" sabi ni Kyungsoo that time.

"Oo." Diretsong sumagot sa kanya si Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman pasimpleng nanonood habang nag-aayos ng flyers kuno sa isang tabi, though nakikinig naman talaga siya dahil secretly isa siyang chismoso. "Magkalapit lang rooms ng Accountancy at HR."

"Ah." Bumaling ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa likuran ni Chanyeol. "Si Baekhyun?"

“Akin lang siya.”

Natahimik si Kyungsoo. Halatang nagulat.

“Ibig kong sabihin, kailangan ko pa siya. Gusto ko kapag ako kasama niya, sakin siya naka-focus. Kaya saka mo na siya kausapin. Busy kami.”

And that was it. With still a straight face, tumuloy si Chanyeol sa pagtulong sa campaign bago utusan si Baekhyun ulit.

“Samahan mo akong bumili ng blue lemonade sa baba.”

Of course, nangyari ang lahat not with just Kyungsoo as witness. Kundi pati na rin halos lahat ng CAF body at ilang Chanyeol’s Wives.

Sa kalagitnaan ng pag-aayos, nakita ni Baekhyun ang isang gitara sa sulok. Unlike sa kidnapped na gitara niya, hindi ito brown in color. Black ito at makintab. Mukhang mamahalin. Mukha ring bago.

“Oh. May gitara ka pa pala.”

Chanyeol is fast para lumapit at snatch-in kay Baekhyun yung hawak niya.

“Wag ka mag-alala, hindi ko yan kikidnappin gaya ng ginawa ko sa isa.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun kausap niya sarili niya.

Naging okay naman yung pag-aayos. Mabilis nilang naipasok sa trash bag lahat ng kalat. Nag-vacuum si Baekhyun ng sahig pagkatapos ni Chanyeol maglinis ng table at ng kama. Nagtanggal din sila ng bedsheet saka punda ng unan. Hindi na nagreklamo any further si Baekhyun para matapos na agad. Pero nab-bother talaga siya.

“Mahilig ka ba sa itim? Hindi ka ba nabubulag kasi halos lahat ng gamit mo, black?”

“Hindi.”

“Ang sakit kaya sa mata. Kaya hindi mo nakikita yung kalat eh. Kasi itim lahat.”

True enough. Pati walls ng kwarto ni Chanyeol itim. Kanina pa talaga bothered si Baekhyun kasi ilaw lang ata sa kisame yung puti (with all exaggeration). Pero wala naman siyang magagawa kung halos lahat ng gamit sa kwarto ng gitarista black. Wala naman siyang pakialam doon.

“Papalitan ko.”

“Ha?” Naging habit na ata ni Baekhyun ang linyang ‘yon simula nang makilala niya si Chanyeol.

“Papalitan ko. Ano ba maganda? White? Gray?”

“Hindi na kailangan kung napipilitan ka lang. Saka hindi naman kita jina-judge. Napansin ko lang naman.”

“Papalitan ko nga.”

“Ikaw bahala.”

May ilang segundong katahimikan. Nagsalita si Chanyeol after.

“White o gray?”

“Kahit ano. Ano ba naman 'to, pati color sakin mo tinatanong.”

"White o gray? Pili."

"White."

"Sige, pipinturahan ko next time yung pader ng grey."

Naalala ni Baekhyun yung meme picture ng lalaking kalbo na nakapamewang. Ganon kasi hitsura niya ngayon (except sa pagiging kalbo). Ang labo kausap ni Chanyeol.

“Nang-aasar ka ba?”

“Tapos yung bedsheet at punda, white.”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon hindi niya pa rin mabasa yung isip ni Chanyeol.

“Masaya ka na?” tanong sa kanya ng gitarista.

“Hindi kita pinilit.”

“Pero sumimangot ka.”

“Ewan ko sayo.”

Mga isang oras pa yata silang naglinis. Baekhyun lost count kung ilang labahin ang na-collect nila all over the room. Hindi niya na rin bilang yung mga sapatos ni Chanyeol kasi to be honest, ang dami nitong sapatos. Mga branded pa. Kaya lang nakakalat. Pero finally, natapos din. Tinapon ni Baekhyun ang sarili sa kama dahil sa pagod. Thankfully puti na ang bedsheet at punda hindi tulad kanina.

"May pagkain ka? Nagugutom ako." Kinapalan na ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya. Inabot na siya ng gutom.

"Sa ref."

Hindi na nag-expect si Baekhyun ng elaborated na sagot. Palagi namang tipid magsalita si Chanyeol. Pumunta siya sa ref at kumuha ng pagkain—which is microwavable na sisig from 7-11. Seryoso, ano bang meron kay Chanyeol at ng sisig?

"Gusto mo rin?" tanong niya. Meron pa kasing isa.

Umiling si Chanyeol kaya ni-reheat na ni Baekhyun yung pagkain niya sa microwave sa mesa. Pagbalik niya sa may kama, nakaupo na sa dulo si Chanyeol habang hawak yung gitara kanina. Nakapwesto sa harap nito yung study table at may nakapatong doon na cellphone. Ginamit na stand ng phone yung lagayan ata ng remote control ng TV.

Na-curious si Baekhyun. "Ano yan?"

"Record."

"Para saan?"

"Kanta."

"Kumakanta ka pala? Anong mga kinakanta mo? May Youtube channel ka ba?" Napakamot si Baekhyun ng ulo. Wala naman siyang nakita sa Hashtag Team Chanyeol’s Wives na may Youtube channel ito.

"Magrerecord na ako, wag ka maingay."

"Nagtatanong lang eh."

Inirapan ni Baekhyun ang kausap niya, most likely because alam niyang hindi naman ito nakatingin. Nagdecide si Baekhyun na maupo sa gilid ng kama, yung hindi siya malapit kay Chanyeol, habang hinihintay niya yung iniinit sa microwave.

Tapos ayon, tumalon ang puso ni Baekhyun.

Tumalon—yung tipo ng pagtalon kapag nato-touch ka dahil ginawan ka ng reviewer ng kaibigan mo; yung pagtalon ng puso kapag all throughout the day akala mo nakalimutan nila na birthday mo pero may surprise pala sila sa gabi; yung pagtalon ng puso pagkarinig mo pa lang ng first few notes ng isang kanta pero alam mong iba ang magiging tama. Ganon ang naramdaman ni Baekhyun nang marinig niya yung familiar chords ng kanta ng IVOS. Parang nakuryente siya sa tunog ng pagstrum ng gitara.

_'You're the one that I want to be with_   
_Never wanna be separated_   
_I'm captivated'_

"Uy. Alam mo rin yan?" Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun magtanong. Bakas sa mukha niya yung excitement at malapad na ngiti.

Chanyeol spares him a glance bago bumalik sa pagkanta habang nags-strum ng gitara. Normally kapag ganon naiinis si Baekhyun pero this time na-conscious siya bigla at napatingin doon sa phone sa table. Nagrerecord nga pala si Chanyeol.

Gumilid si Baekhyun. Naexcite siya masyado kanina kaya nakita siya sa camera.

_'Everyone says you're complicated_   
_Every day, you're my most awaited, oh_   
_I'm captivated'_

Nasabi na ni Baekhyun na na-amuse siya ni Chanyeol nang una niya itong nakita sa musikahan. Cool stage presence, magaling maggitara. Pero Baekhyun never expected na magaling din pala itong kumanta. Chanyeol has this rough and whole voice, pero bagay pa rin dito yung mga ganitong klase ng kanta na mabagal. Honestly, ang sarap sa tenga ng boses nito.

_'Oh, they don't see you as I do_   
_You are so beautiful_   
_Come breathe within my soul_   
_Let go'_

Ang ganda—ng bawat strum sa gitara, ng lyrics, ng kanta itself, ng… boses ni Chanyeol.

Unconsciously, sumasabay na rin si Baekhyun sa pagkanta ng chorus. Yung boses niya.. surprisingly lumalapat perfectly sa boses ni Chanyeol. Ang ganda ng harmony.

_'Oh, my love_   
_You don't have to listen to a word they say_   
_'Cause all that really matters is that I love you_   
_I really do'_

Inabot ni Chanyeol yung phone sa mesa saka ini-stop yung recording. Walang expression ang mukha na parang hindi naman nangyari yung pagkanta niya kanina.

Mas may facial expression pa nga si Chanyeol kapag kumakanta, kung tutuusin.

"Spaders ka?" Tinutukoy ni Baekhyun yung fandom ng IVOS kay Chanyeol. "Marami kang alam na kanta nila? Tugtugan mo naman ako."

"Papahawak mo ba sakin yang boobs mo kapag tinugtugan kita?"

"Tingan mo 'tong manyak na 'to." Sinimangutan ni Baekhyun ang kausap. "Sige na kasi. Napakadamot naman. Tugtugan mo ako ng kanta nila, kahit ano."

"Di ko kabisado chords ng mga kanta nila."

"Eh. Natugtog mo nga kanina yung Captivated eh."

"Hindi naman pare-pareho chords ng mga kanta."

Bumusangot si Baekhyun. Ang ganda-ganda na ng mood niya kanina.

Tinuro ni Chanyeol yung microwave sa dining table. "Yung pagkain mo. Kanina pa tapos."

Tumayo si Baekhyun nang nakasimangot saka kinuha yung pagkain niya sa microwave. Kumuha siya ng kutsara para magstart nang kumain. Ang sama ng loob niya kasi hindi siya napagbigyan. Para isang kanta lang naman yung request niya.

"Ang corny mo naman."

"Hindi ko nga alam yung chord ng iba. Ang kulit mo."

Umirap si Baekhyun. Hindi niya na napigilan. “Pwede namang i-search yung chords sa internet. Pati ba internet di ka marunong gumamit?” Nagsimula na siyang kumain, nakabusangot.

"Istorbo ka na naman. Tagline mo na ba yan, ha, batang istorbo?"

Sinamaan ni Baekhyun ng tingin si Chanyeol.

"Eh ikaw ano ka? Siraulong manyakis?"

"Hindi. Gwapong prinsepe."

Nagdecide si Baekhyun na idaan na lang sa kain ang lahat. Nakakatatlong subo na siya sa sisig nang marinig niyang magstrum ulit si Chanyeol sa gitara. Acoustic version ng Mundo. Tangina.

Lumingon si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan ni Chanyeol. Seryoso yung gitarista at pikit ang mga mata habang nags-strum at kumakanta.

Dali-daling lumapit si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, dala-dala niyang yung pagkain niya. Nawala yung inis niya suddenly. May laman pa bibig niya nung nagsalita siya. "Tuloy mo, tuloy mo. Favorite ko yan."

"Lahat naman ata favorite mo."

"Oo. Basta IV Of Spades." Lumunok si Baekhyun. "Play mo na."

“Puro ka IV Of Spades, wala ka bang alam na ibang banda?”

“Uy, meron ah. Marami kaya akong alam.”

“Sige nga, ano?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun for a second. Wala siyang maisip sa dami. “Uhm...”

“Eraserheads, kilala mo? Orange and Lemons? This Band? Ben&Ben?”

Tumitig si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, as if hinahanap nito ang sagot sa mukha niya. “Parokya ni Edgar? Cueshe? Autotelic?” Umiling siya. “Hindi?”

“K-kilala ko yung mga ‘yon, oy.”

“Sige nga magbigay ka ng kanta ng mga bandang sinabi ko.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya magaling sa mga title.

“Meron ba sa kanila ba yung kumanta ng Magbalik? Favorite ko rin ‘yon. Yung may _tulad ng mundong hindi tumitigil sa pag-ikot_ —”

Pinitik ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun in annoyance. As a fan ng mga local bands, nakaka-disappoint yung narinig niya. “Sa Calla Lilly ‘yon. Umayos ka nga. Kanta kanta ka pa diyan, iba naman yan.”

“Eh hindi naman talaga ako magaling umalala ng title. At saka wag mo nga akong jina-judge sa pagkagusto ko sa IVOS. Kapag nakikinig ka ng mga kanta nila, kung in love ka, mas lalo kang nai-inlove. Gano’n sila kagaling.”

“Aware ka bang hindi lang love song ang kinakanta nila?”

“Syempre naman.” Baekhyun pointed at Chanyeol’s face gamit yung tinidor niya na parang alam na niya ang sasabihin nito. “At wag mo akong sisimulan sa nakakaumay yung 70’s na getup nila or kaya gusto ko lang sila dahil mainstream ha. Hindi pa sila mainstream sinasamahan ko na si Junmyeon sa pagpunta sa mga gig nila. ‘Yon nga dahilan kaya naging fan nila ako eh.”

“Junmyeon?”

“Yung blockmate ko. Kaibigan ko siya since highschool. Siya nang-ifluence sakin sa IVOS. And para alam mo, aware naman ako na maraming iba na mas magaling kumpara sa IV Of Spades, saka oo na, hindi ko kabisado yung pangalan ng ibang banda na sinasabi mo. Pero kailangan ba bago ako maging fan ng isang band kailangan sila yung pinakamagaling? Yung pinakasikat?”

Minata ni Chanyeol yung pagkain ni Baekhyun na dala niya sa kama. “Hindi,” sabi niya bilang sagot sa tinanong ni Baekhyun. “Wag ka nga kumain sa kama ko. Ang dami mo pang sinabi. Tinanong ko lang naman kung may alam ka pang ibang banda."

“Hindi ako magkakalat. Saka in-explain ko lang, yan kasi lagi kong naririnig sa iba pag nalalaman nilang spaders ako.” Baekhyun sounded frustrated. Binago niya yung topic. “Play mo na lang kasi. Dali. IV Of Spades. Bilis na.”

"Istorbo.”

“Bilis na.”

“Sandali ito na."

Nawala lahat ng pagod ni Baekhyun sa paglilinis kanina. Music lang talaga ng IVOS ang kumakalma sa puso niya. Siguro na rin, bonus lang yung kasama niyang maganda pala ang boses.

-

 **pupmusicclub** : CJ Park ( **@seewhygasm** )'s music club audition clip. What can you say sa performance ng crush ng Sintang Paaralan? **#PUPmuSIKLAB**

 _comments_  
 **dae921** : kaibigan ko yan! kaibigan ko yan!  
 **laystagram** : gwapo ng tropa ko hahaha awit  
 **seojuhyun_diary** : sino yung kasama ni chanyeol? Sa dorm niya ba yan?  
 **osh_fab** : **@baekhyun_bae** bakit nasa video ka? **@jmyeon1 @jjongin** mga pre tingen  
 **seojuhyun_diary : @osh_fab @seewhygasm** sino si **@baekhyun_bae**? friend niyo?  
 **seewhygasm** : fteid  
 **seojuhyun_diary : @seewhygasm** ???  
 **laystagram : @seojuhyun_diary** friend daw

*

"Wala raw si sir, guys! Kakatext lang. Uwi na tayo."

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang ire-react nung nagsabi ang class secretary nila, si Irene, fifteen minutes after schedule. Nag-celebrate agad yung mga kaklase niya, naghihiyawan, pero siya nakaupo lang. From a distance, tahimik lang din si Chanyeol. Nag-aayos ito ng bag, para magready na rin pauwi.

Kung nakapagsabi sana nang maaga ang prof nila, kanina pa nakauwi si Baekhyun. Kanina pang 2PM natapos last class niya. Pahirapan na naman sa PNR mamaya, yung train na madalas gamit niya as mode of transportation.

Nagpaalam yung ibang blockmates ni Baekhyun sa kanya habang isa-isa silang lumalabas ng room. Nagba-bye siya pabalik, tapos tumayo na rin para umuwi na. Palabas pa lang siya ng pinto nang unahan siya ng dambuhalang nilalang.

“Ano na naman?” Baekhyun is quick para magreact. Badtrip yata si Chanyeol na hindi ito magkaka-chance na asarin si Baekhyun ngayong araw. Hindi pa siguro enough sa kanya yung istorbo kay Baekhyun ng mga fans nito, especially after that night na nakita nilang nasa dorm si Baekhyun ng gitarista, when in fact hindi naman daw nagpapatuloy kahit ng kaibigan doon si Chanyeol.

“Uuwi ka na?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi ko alam. Bakit?”

“Ah, wala,” sagot ni Chanyeol saka naglakad. Nacurious si Baekhyun, kaya sinundan niya si Chanyeol.

"Bakit nga?"

"Wala nga."

"Labo mo kausap. Diyan ka na nga."

Binilisan ni Baekhyun ang lakad at mauna na. Para naman makita niya na yung schedule ng train. But then…

"Malayo ba uuwian mo?"

"Tondo. Sasakay ako ng PNR tapos magj-jeep. Bakit?"

"Layo nga. Wag na nga lang."

"Ano ba kasi 'yon?" Ang daming segway ni Chanyeol.

"Yung gitara."

"Hoy, bakit? Kukunin mo na? Di pa tayo tapos kay Kyungsoo bawal mo pa makuha."

"Hindi 'yon. Ibig kong sabihin, yung gitara. Sabi ko di ba tuturuan kita?"

Naexcite si Baekhyun. Naalala niya yung pagkanta ni Chanyeol last time ng IVOS. "Seryoso ka, tuturuan mo talaga ako?"

"Oo, di ba ‘yon naman yung usapan?"

Oo nga pala. Nanalo yung taga-Accounting sa election last week. Kaya tuturuan siya ngayon ni Chanyeol tumugtog, bukod pa sa landi service.

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa relo niya. Almost 5PM. Bumaling siya kay Chanyeol saka ngumiti nang malapad. "Sige game, ngayon na. Pwede ako."

Iyon ang dahilan kung bakit nagtext si Baekhyun sa nanay niya ng, _"Ma, male-late po ako ng uwi."_

*

Sinubukan ulit ni Baekhyun i-strum yung gitara, habang naka-fix yung mga daliri niya sa strings.

"Mali."

Napapikit si Baekhyun. Oo na, mali ulit. Tinry niya ulit mag-strum.

"Mali ulit."

Isa pang try.

"Mali pa rin."

At isa pa.

"Mali nga."

That's it. Tumayo si Baekhyun at nilapag sa upuan yung gitara, facing Chanyeol na mas matangkad talaga sa kanya may sapatos man sila o wala. Pumikit siya ulit in frustration sabay hinga nang malalim. "Parang okay naman na, ah? Ano ba kasing mali?"

"Iba yung tunog. Diinan mo daliri mo sa strings."

"Dinidiinan ko naman."

Minsan napapatanong yung GG Gang kay Baekhyun kung hindi ba siya napapagod. Parati kasi siyang inaasar at pinagtitripan ni Chanyeol (mas malala pa sa mga trip nina Jongin at Sehun kay Baekhyun dati). Marami rin siyang ginagawang unnecessary flirting na bago lahat para kay Baekhyun.

Pero syempre hindi papayag si Baekhyun na basta-basta sumuko sa mga plano. Sabi nga niya, kung mas mahirap i-maintain, mas worth it. At saka kung easy lang si Chanyeol, paano pa siya babagay sa Cutie Bae ng Campus na si Baekhyun, di ba? Moreover, (medyo) okay naman si Chanyeol as a hired fake suitor. Though aminado si Baekhyun na sumobra ang kilos ni Chanyeol compared sa inexpect niya. Instead kasi na kay Kyungsoo lang, yung buong university na ang nag-iisip na may something sila ng crush ng bayan.

"Diinan mo pa. Wala ka bang lakas? Ang lakas mo nga manghampas kapag kinikilig ka sakin."

Tinalasan ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa nakangising gitarista. "Kapal mo. Kelan ako kinilig sayo? Saka dinidiinan ko na nga. Matigas lang talaga yung strings."

"Hindi naman matigas strings ng gitara ko. Wag mo ibaling yung sisi sa ibang bagay."

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Yung ginagamit niyang gitara, the same gitara na kinidnap niya, matigas naman talaga yung strings para sa kanya. Or baka hindi lang siya sanay. Baka siya 'tong bobo na hindi talaga makapagpress ng daliri sa strings ng gitara nang maayos.

"C Chord pa lang tayo. Sigurado ka ba na willing ka talaga matuto?"

Umupo ulit si Baekhyun. He's sulking, syempre. Nasa lap niya ulit yung gitara pero wala pa siyang balak mag-strum ulit. Ikakalma niya muna puso niya. Si Chanyeol naman, naka-cross arms na nakatayo sa harap niya. Mas nakakadagdag sa inis ni Baekhyun ang mukha nito na parang jina-judge siya nang malala.

Hindi naman siya namilit na turuan tumugtog. Naisip niya lang naman nung una yung paggigitara to impress girls. Nagkainterest lang si Baekhyun nung makita niya si Chanyeol tumugtog ng mga kanta ng IVOS. Iba kasi sa feeling kapag personal tapos malapit pa. Parang iniipit yung puso ni Baekhyun sa tuwa. Kaso mahirap pala talagang aralin.

"Mag-aaral ako. Sandali lang, one minute."

"Ikaw bahala." Naglakad si Chanyeol at pumunta sa kama niya para mahiga. Nakita ni Baekhyun ang orasan sa pader ng dorm room ni Chanyeol. 8PM na.

Another Thursday. Dayoff ni Baekhyun pero pinili niyang umalis para makapagturo ulit si Chanyeol sa kanya ng pagtugtog. Last Monday, yung araw na nagdecide si Chanyeol na magstart magturo, nakauwi na si Baekhyun halos 11PM na. Ginabi na siya dahil sa gitara. Nung una with excitement na matuto, pero yung latter half more on frustration kasi hindi siya makasunod. Hindi siya umuwi hanggang hindi naaayos kahit papano yung basic chords.

Pero ngayon balik na naman sa C chord. Tatlong araw hindi nakatugtog si Baekhyun dahil busy ang CBA sa mga activities, kaya pagbalik nila ngayong Huwebes parang nakalimutan niya na lahat.

"Okay na, game na."

Tinawag niya si Chanyeol at naghintay pero ilang segundo na hindi ito sumagot. Para siyang bangkay na dinispatya sa pwesto niya.

Tumayo si Baekhyun at lumapit, bitbit yung gitara. "Uy. Chanyeol." Tinapik niya ito sa balikat. Nakadapa si Chanyeol at may nakatakip na unan sa mukha niya. "Chanyeol."

Sinubukan ni Baekhyun tanggalin yung unan kaso mabigat ang braso ni Chanyeol. Inalog-alog niya na lang yung gitarista. "Hoy. Jackass. Chan-ulol."

"Kung gutom ka na, kumain ka na lang diyan, _Benjamin_."

Sumimangot si Baekhyun. Nakuha pa siyang asarin pabalik.

"Alam mo ikaw—"

"Idlip lang ako," sabi ni Chanyeol. Mahina ang pagkakasabi niya. Pansin ni Baekhyun na mabigat na eyelids nito nang alisin ng gitarista yung unan. Para siyang batang inaantok. "Kumain ka muna. Maya na natin ituloy."

"Kung inaantok ka na, edi uuwi na ako. Late na rin. Tuloy na lang natin bukas at matulog ka na diyan."

Aalis na sana si Baekhyun, papunta doon sa may mesa kung saan nakatungtong yung lagayan ng gitara. Pero naging K-Drama bigla ang paligid (what the fuck?) nang hawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa kamay para pigilang umalis. Deserve ng eksenang ‘yon ang award-winning na kunot-noo ni Baekhyun, pero napatigil siya dahil sa gulat.

"Kumain ka na lang muna. May pagkain sa ref."

"Ayoko kumain ng microwavable galing 7-11."

"Galing kay mama yung pagkain sa ref. Kumuha ka na lang, initin mo. Kaninang umaga lang yan dinala. Microwaveable yung lunchbox so wag ka mag-alala."

Bumitaw si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun saka pumwesto para matulog. Tinakip nito ulit yung unan sa mukha niya.

Si Baekhyun sumunod na lang. Para walang away. Nakakahiya man, pero nilantakan niya yung menudo na dala ng mama ni Chanyeol pagkatapos niya initin sa microwave.

-

Kinabukasan, usap-usapan ng mga Chanyeol’s Wives ang pinost ni Chanyeol sa IG na picture ng dalawang gitara. Yung isa brown, yung isa black. Parehong nasa kama niya.

 **seewhygasm** : captivatde.

 _comments_  
 **laystagram** : sampu lang naman daliri mo, pero bakit dalawa yung gitara mo?  
 **dae921 : @laystagram** more like, kanino yung isa? Lol jk  
 **baekhyun_bae** : captivated*  
 **_imyour_joy : @baekhyun_bae** ano mo si cj?

*

"So saan tayo? Kakain muna o diretso na sa dorm ni Jun?" tanong ni Jongin. Ang lapad ng ngiti niya lalo na nang i-announce na maaga ang uwian ng CBA students dahil sa natapos na event ng faculty Friday afternoon. Kaya ngayon libre na sila.

Nakangiti si Sehun with the same enthusiasm gaya ni Jongin. "Dorm na. Ang init eh. May juice kayo sa inyo?" tanong nito kay Junmyeon.

"Meron. Or softdrinks ata 'yon?"

Napatalon si Sehun sa tuwa na parang bata. "Yown! Softdrinks na lang. Tara na. Doon na rin tayo gumawa ng assignment sa Human Resource. Ayoko gumawa mag-isa sa weekend eh."

Ngumiti si Jongin sa idea. “Sige, tara.” Bumaling ito kay Junmyeon. “Peram ng photocopy mo sa Compensation, Junmyeon. Papa-photocopy ako sa labas ng dorm mo.”

Napansin ng tatlo ang pananahimik ni Baekhyun nang hindi siya nakasunod sa usapan at sa bilis ng lakad nila. Nagkamot ng ulo si Sehun. "Oy, Baek? Ayos ka lang?"

"Kayo na lang muna siguro ngayon. Pass ako."

"Tingnan mo 'tong isang 'to. Ba't di ka sasama? Gagawa kami ng assignment, sure ka pass ka?"

Alam na ni Baekhyun na magtatanong si Sehun, pero di pa siya confident sumagot tungkol sa balak niya. Saka na dapat kapag sure win na.

"Oo. May aasikasuhin pa ako eh."

"Si Chanyeol na naman ba yan? Napapadalas yan ah," pansin ni Jongin.

"Hindi, 'no. Si Chanyeol lang ba tao sa mundo?" Tanghaling tapat pinakukulo ng GG Gang ang dugo ni Baekhyun. Tao rin siya. May buhay. May ibang mga kakilala.

May nagiging crush.

Tinitigan siya nung tatlo, parang hindi naniniwala.

"Fine." Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. Wala talaga siyang natatago sa mga gunggong niyang kaibigan. "Gusto kong puntahan si Hera. Okay na?"

Napangiti sandali si Baekhyun with the thought. Si Hera, yung first year representative ng CAF Student Council. Sa ilang buwan na sinumpa ni Baekhyun sa isip niya ang mga Accountancy major, hindi niya alam na si Hera lang pala ang sisira ng sumpa. Hindi lubos maisip ni Baekhyun na sa Accountancy major siya susunod na magkaka-crush, pero hindi niya naman talaga mapigilang maging interested kay Hera. She’s nice, kind at masayang kausap. Si Hera pa nga ang naging inspiration ni Baekhyun para ituloy ang pagtulong sa campaign. Hera really did break the spell at eventually, nakuha niya ang atensyon ng Cutie Bae ng Campus. Akalain ba naman ni Baekhyun na in-accuse niya pa noon si Chanyeol na may gusto dito? In the end, siya pala yung magkakagusto kay Hera.

Halatang confused si Junmyeon nang masalita siya. "Sinong Hera?"

"'Yon ba yung tumatakbong first year representative na Accountancy major?" Si Sehun ang nakaaalala.

"Hmm. Siya yung nanalo," sabi ni Baekhyun.

"Ayos, pare ah." Ngising-ngisi si Jongin. "Bakit mo pupuntahan? Popormahan mo, ano?"

"Sana," sagot ni Baekhyun kay Jongin. Nakangiti siya nang malapad. Matagal niya na 'tong pinag-iisipan. Humanap lang talaga siya ng timing. “Kaya wag kayong asungot.”

“Sabi na eh. Lapad ng ngiti mo kapag siya yung usapan.”

Si Sehun na ang humila sa mga kaibigan niya papuntang gate. Hinila niya ang mga ito habang kumakaway kay Baekhyun na may halong pang-aasar. "Oh sige. Basta balitaan mo kami, ah? Sibat na kami. Good luck!"

Natawa sina Jongin at Junmyeon dahil dito. Napangiti rin si Baekhyun, kasi at least supportive yung mga kaibigan niya kahit pare-parehong may sayad sa utak. Pero maya-maya sumigaw nang pabiro si Jongin.

"Baekhyun, lagot ka kay Chanyeol! Lagot ka rin sa Chanyeol’s Wives. HAHAHA!"

Tumawa lang yung tatlo. Pero si Baekhyun, nawala ang ngiti niya sa mukha.

Hindi naman sila ni Chanyeol. Peke lang naman lahat. Saka malinaw naman sa kanilang dalawa ‘yon. Most of all, hindi siya nagtataksil. Loyal siya sa sarili niya lang kasi single ang Cutie Bae ng Campus.

Hindi dapat siya maging uncomfortable sa gagawin niya.

Mukha namang umaayon kay Baekhyun ang lahat, dahil paglingon niya palang pabalik ng main building, natanaw niya agad si Hera. May bitbit na malaking kahon. Mukhang mabigat.

Baekhyun took the chance.

*


	3. III : I Ain't Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Waltzin' through our symphonies,  
> In our little galaxy,  
> Waiting for our destiny"

  


"Hindi ka daw nila ma-contact kaya ako pinuntahan nila. Bakit kasi hindi mo sila sinasagot?" Tinutukoy ni Baekhyun yung mga staff ng music club na nakasalubong niya sa lagoon kaninang umaga. Kinausap siya nito tungkol doon sa audition clip ni Chanyeol, yung ni-record nito nung nandoon si Baekhyun sa dorm ng gitarista. Hindi raw kasi nagrereply sa message online, kahit sa text. 

"Ilang beses na kasi akong nagpalit ng number. Maraming tumatawag sakin na di ko kilala."

Sumandal si Baekhyun sa pader nang naka-crossarms. Napapadalas siya sa dorm ni Chanyeol dahil sa guitar lessons. Katulad ngayon, Monday na naman. Nandito siya ulit sa dorm. Nakapwesto si Chanyeol sa kama niya habang nagra-random strumming sa gitara nito, which Baekhyun figured later on na first few chords ng Sa Panaginip ng IV Of Spades pala. "Hindi ka makausap sa IG pati sa text. Anong hinihintay mo, puntahan ka pa nila sa room mo? Ano ka special?"

"Hindi ako marunong gumamit ng Instagram. Hindi rin ako nakikipag-usap sa hindi ko kilala."

"Ano ba naman yan? Tao ka ba talaga?" Bumuntong-hininga si Baekhyun. Another habit na nagsimula nang makilala niya si Chanyeol. Ang oblivious talaga ni Chanyeol sa gadget (hindi kaya nagtime travel siya at mula talaga siya sa early 19th century?). Ang hirap niyang contact-in, mabuti na lang palagi silang nagkikita at wala silang rason para magtawagan. "Bakit kasi di mo alamin paano gumamit ng IG?"

"Ayokong gumagamit ng social media."

"Eh bakit gumawa ka ng Instagram?"

_"Para ligawan ka. Gusto kong maging boyfriend mo, di ba?"_

Natahimik si Baekhyun.

"Di ba kailangan ko makipag-flirt sayo? Manliligaw mo ako."

Naupo si Baekhyun sa upuan sa tapat ni Chanyeol. Itinabi nito ang gitara saka kinuha ang isang plastic cup ng inumin sa bedside table. Napansin ni Baekhyun na blue lemonade yung iniinom ni Chanyeol, which made him knit his brows. Weird. “Chanyeol. Kailangan ko lang yung flirting kapag nandiyan si Kyungsoo. Kapag wala siya, act normal tayo. Hindi kailangang malaman ng buong campus. Hindi na necessary yung mga ginagawa mo sa IG.”

“Hindi ba effective? Saka hindi mo naman nilinaw sakin.”

Napakamot si Baekhyun ng batok. Nakakaubos talaga ng braincell si Chanyeol. “Di ba dapat given na ‘yon? Na hindi kailangan buong campus ang makaalam?”

“Ine-expect mo ba talagang hindi malalaman ng lahat, eh ako ang pinili mo?” Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang inumin niya sa mesa na malapit. Wow, nakuha pa nitong i-flex ang popularity niya. “Wala na tayong magagawa. Marami nang may alam.”

“Sino ba kasing nagsabi na magpost ka ng pictures ko sa IG?”

“Di na ‘yon importante.”

Dahil siguro sa stress kaya nadampot ni Baekhyun yung blue lemonade sa mesa at nainom ito. "Chanyeol, nagkagusto ka na ba sa isang tao dati?"

Diretsong sumagot si Chanyeol. Nakatingin ito sa mata niya. “Meron. Isa.”

“Okay. Sino?”

“Ikaw.”

“Fake yung sakin. Hindi ako counted.”

“Tingin mo?”

“Kaya naman pala, kasi wala ka pang experience, ano?” Humigop ulit si Baekhyun doon sa straw ng iniinom niya. Doon niya lang narealize na inumin pala ni Chanyeol ‘yon.

“Inumin ko yan,” Chanyeol commented.

“Edi pahingi.”

“Indirect kiss na yan.”

“Sira.” Binitawan ni Baekhyun yung plastic cup. Konti na lang ang natira. Iniba niya yung topic, may naisip siya bigla. “Kaya ka ba pumayag sa pakiusap ko kasi gusto mo ng experience?”

“Experience?”

“Kasi kung hindi ka pa nagkakagusto sa iba, malamang wala ka pang naligawan. So, kaya ka ba pumayag sa usapan kasi gusto mo ng experience?”

“Sa tingin mo?”

“Bakit ba palaging ako ang tinatanong mo? Syempre tingin ko oo. Ano pa bang dahilan. Wala kang sariling concept ng panliligaw. Meron kang zero experience. Zero.” Ngumuso si Baekhyun nang maalala niya yung mga online novel at K-Drama-inspired na pangf-flirt sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “Kaya minsan nagiging excessive yung mga ginagawa mo sakin eh.”

“Sinasabi mo bang mali yung mga nagawa ko?"

Nakakatawa. Nagpigil ng ngiti si Baekhyun kasi mukhang gulat na gulat yung kausap niya. Hindi niya alam, nagiging satisfying na sa kanya these days kapag nakikita si Chanyeol na may facial expression bukod sa serious façade niya. “Hindi naman lahat. Weird lang siguro nung iba. Alam mo kasi, pag nagpapakita ng affection at interest, hindi naman kailangan sobra-sobra. Or else, magmumukhang pilit. O kaya showoff.”

Binaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa gitarista. Seryoso itong nakikinig sa kanya, surprisingly. Nagpatuloy siya, “Importante nando’n yung thought, yung pagiging genuine ng actions mo, kahit simple lang. Kailangan yung mga gagawin mo may reason behind it. Pwedeng dahil ‘yon ang gusto mong iparanas sa nililigawan mo or dahil alam mong ‘yon ang gusto niyang maranasan kapag nililigawan siya.”

Inabangan ni Baekhyun ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol. Pero instead, he remained quiet na parang nag-iisip nang malalim. Natawa si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Ganon kasi yung thinking ko sa mga niligawan ko dati.”

“Talaga?”

Tumango si Baekhyun. “Oo. Hindi lang ako basta nagpapasikat o nagiging sweet. Lahat ng bagay na ginagawa ko habang nililigawan ko sila, may dahilan. Kaya importante talaga yung alam mo yung mga bagay na gusto ng nililigawan mo, pati na rin yung mga bagay na importante at nagpapasaya sa kanya.”

"Ikaw, ano bang mga gusto mo?"

“Bakit mo ako tinatanong?”

“Kasi nililigawan kita. Anong mga gusto mo? Para maligawan kita nang mas maayos.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Ikaw umalam. Basta wag na yung K-Drama or online novel reference ha?”

“Yung alin?”

“Wala. Actually naisip ko,” umayos siya nang upo as he grinned. “Why not get to know each other? Kasi baka kaya ganon ang nangyari kasi hindi naman natin kilala ang isa’t-isa. Gets mo ba yung point ko?”

Chanyeol chuckled like he's being ridiculous, pero hindi siya nag-disagree. Nagpatuloy si Baekhyun sa suggestion niya.

“Magpapanggap na rin lang tayo, dapat yung convincing na. Dapat one of these days may getting-to-know-each-other game tayo eh. Tingin mo?”

Tumango si Chanyeol ng isang beses. “Ikaw bahala.”

“Sinabi mo yan ah.”

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. Feeling niya tuloy bumabait si Chanyeol these days (or more like, nagiging—somehow—comfortable na siya sa kanya?).

“Ano na pala yung sinabi nung staff ng music club?”

“Ah. Tungkol pala doon. Ang sabi nila sakin pasado ka daw. Gusto rin nila na mag-try kang mag-audition as guitarist sa bubuuin nilang banda.”

“Bubuo sila ng banda?”

“Oo.”

"Para saan daw?"

Nagsimulang mag-explain si Baekhyun. "Di ba may concert for a cause na mangyayari sa uni. Bale, isa yung music club sa main staff na mag-aasikaso. Nag-invite kasi sila ng local bands para mag-perform, kaya gusto ng club bumuo ng banda para tumugtog bago sila.”  
  
"Ah." 

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. “’Yan na reaction mo? Hindi ka man lang ba excited? Di ba fan ka ng local bands?”

“Excited.”

“Ganyan na yung excited sayo, di ka man lang nakangiti? Ang weird mo talaga.”

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol. Pinagpatuloy niya ang pag-strum sa gitara niya, hanggang sa may pumasok sa isip ni Baekhyun.

“Paano pala kung isa sa mga local bands na in-invite nila yung IV Of Spades?” Bakas sa mukha niya ang shock at excitement. Inalog-alog niya si Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, sumali ka na sa audition. Para kapag na-invite yung IV Of Spades, isama mo ako sa backstage.”

“Ang bilis ng utak mo. Wala pa nga eh. Saka paano ka nakasiguro na mag-aaudition ako?”

“Sayang kaya ‘yon. Alam ko maraming banda yung tutugtog. Makikita mo sila in person.”

“Wag mo akong utuin, alam ko yang plano mo. Hindi ka nga sure kna mai-invite yung bandang gusto mo.”

“Malay mo lang kasi.” Natahimik si Baekhyun at lumayo kay Chanyeol. Nagulat kasi siya dahil sa lapit nilang dalawa. Na-excite siya masyado kanina. Si Chanyeol naman, strum pa rin nang strum sa gitara niya. Minsan may paggalaw pa yung ulo niya na parang enjoy na enjoy niya ang music.

"Hilig mo ba music?" Hindi niya napigilang magtanong.

Tumango yung gitarista habang nakatingin sa kanya nang diretso. Tinabi nito yung gitara saka ininuman ulit yung blue lemonade niya.

"Eh bakit hindi 'yon yung major na pinasok mo?"

“Passion ko ang music na gusto kong enjoyin. Ayokong aralin kasi baka mawalan ako ng gana.”

Ilang segundo bago nakasagot si Baekhyun. Hindi rin siya sure bakit. Baka dahil tumahimik yung paligid? Dahil namahimik si Chanyeol? Dahil napansin ni Baekhyun na kanina pa sila nag-uusap nang hindi nag-aasaran? Na hindi siya binabara siya or binabato ng mga cheesy na banat?

Siguro naninibago lang din si Baekhyun kasi nakakapag-usap na sila ni Chanyeol nang matino. Yung walang kasaling pang-aasar o kamanyakan ng gitarista.

Baekhyun smiled matapos ang mga realizations niya. “Matino ka naman pala kausap eh.”

“Ikaw lang naman nag-iisip na hindi.”

“Iisipin ko na lang na hindi mo sinabi yan.”

Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, nakatawa. Nang-aasar na naman.

Wala nang masabi si Baekhyun. Naisip niya na magshare din ng something tungkol sa kanya in exchange pero parang awkward, exspecially na nagstart na si Chanyeol mang-asar (at sirain ang mood). Kaya tumingin siya sa orasan sa pader. Nung nakita niyang almost 7PM na rin, nagdecide na siyang magsabi na uuwi na siya.

“Late na. Uwi na ako.”

Tinabi ni Chanyeol ang gitarang hawak niya kanina. Ubos na yung blue lemonade. “Hmm. Sige.”

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang bag niya sa upuan. Papunta na sana siya sa may pinto para umalis nang may maalala siya. “Ah, oo nga pala,” simula niya. Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol. “Binigay ng staff yung number nila sakin. Kausapin mo sila, para na rin malaman mo yung schedule ng club.”

“Ayoko, ikaw na lang.” Nakita niyang gustong umayaw ni Baekhyun. “Sige na, Baekhyun,” he added.

Baekhyun sighed. “Okay. Ano sasabihin ko?”

“Itanong mo yung schedule. Update mo ako.”

“'Yon lang?”

“Tapos yung tungkol sa banda, pag-iisipan ko pa kung mag-aaudition ako.”

“Okay.”

Binuksan ni Baekhyun yung pinto. Hindi niya kaya yung mabait at kalmadong version ng gitarista. Ang creepy. Pero bago siya makalabas, tinawag siya ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, sandali.”

May kung anong nangyari sa dibdib ni Baekhyun. Parang sumikip kasi bigla. Kelan ba titigil si Chanyeol sa kakatawag sa pangalan niya? Madalas kasi siya si hoy at si istorbo.

“Bakit?”

“For example, may lalaking nakikipag-flirt sa isang tao. Anong sasabihin niya kapag uuwi na yung taong ‘yon pagkatapos nilang magsama buong araw?”

“Ha?”

“Sagutin mo na lang.”

Tumingala si Baekhyun at nag-isip. “Siguro, good night? Ingat ka? Mga ganon.”

“Ah.” Humiga si Chanyeol sa kama. Tiningnan niya sa mata si Baekhyun. _“Good night. Ingat ka.”_

Hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun. Tumango siya hesitantly saka binagsak ang pagkakasara ng pinto.

-

Kinagabihan, pinost ni Baekhyun sa IG niya yung picture ng gitara na gamit niya.

**baekhyun_bae** : zero experience

_comments_  
 **jmyeon1** : zero experience? Sa paggigitara?  
 **dae921** : nice pic po  
 **laystagram : @dae921** baliw ka talaga! hahaha  
 **seewhygasm** : mqke sure na iingatab mi yan  
 **seojuhyun_diary** : close kayo ni cj? Pls answer my dm.

*

"Sure ka, wala na akong ibang matutulong?"

Hera smiled at Baekhyun bago umiling at sumagot. "Wala na, Baek. Salamat."

Ilang araw na ring pabalik-balik si Baekhyun sa room ng CAF Student Council. Kilala na siya ng lahat ng officers, at lahat naman natutuwa sa kanya dahil sa friendly niyang atittude. Saka isa pa lagi siyang tumutulong sa mga gawain dito.

Pero syempre lahat naman ng 'yon ginagawa ni Baekhyun kasi nga, finally, he's decided na pormahan na si Hera.

The more na pumupunta si Baekhyun sa student council, the more na nakikilala niya si Hera. Hera is a good person. Ang ideal niya, actually. First year representative pa lang siya pero marami siyang plano and dreams para sa faculty, pati sa university. Hindi lang siya magaling magsocialize, magaling din siyang kumanta. More importantly, kahit kailan hindi nagsungit si Hera kay Baekhyun. Actually, medyo matagal na rin naiisip ni Baekhyun na mag-first move. The girl really caught his atenttion mula pa noong magsimula siyang tumulong sa campaign (akalain niyang may magandang dulot din si Chanyeol sa kanya?). Pero ayon nga, ngayon pa lang siya naglakas-loob kumilos.

"Baek." Nagulat si Baekhyun sa tono ng boses ni Hera when she called him. Parang nag-aalala.

"Bakit, ano 'yon?"

Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa bench along the corridor, samantalang nakatayo sa harap niya si Hera, buhat ang bag nito. Tinabihan siya nito nang magsalita siya.

"Naiistorbo na yata kita masyado."

"Istorbo? Kelan naman? Hindi ah."

"Anong kelan?" Nagsalita si Hera with her usual na mahinhin na boses. Ngayon naman para siyang nahihiya. "Lagi kang nandito. Baka busy ka tapos nakakaistorbo na kami rito. Lalo ka na, iba yung faculty mo pero tinutulungan mo ako."

"Hindi ka nakakaistorbo, promise. Wag ka mag-alala. Saka hadlang ba ang faculty difference para tumulong?"

"Kahit na. Hindi mo naman kailangang pumunta palagi. Tapos na rin naman yung campaign kaya ayoko na sana kayong istorbohin ni CJ."

Natigilan si Baekhyun, frowning. Bakit nabanggit all of a sudden yung gitarista? "Istorbohin? Kami ni Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun. Nanghingi ako ng tulong kay CJ sa campaign. Popular siya and I knew he can help me. And he did."

Baekhyun let Hera talk. Hindi niya kasi maintindihan ang gustong i-point out nito. Ang weird din sa pandinig niya na CJ ang tawag nito kay Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun lang ba talaga tumatawag nang ganon sa gitaristang 'yon?

"Pero nanalo na ako. Gusto ko sana sabihin na I can take it from here, tutal trabaho ko naman 'to."

Dahan-dahang tumango si Baekhyun. "O...kay. Gets kita. Pero gusto ko kasing tumulong kahit sa simple tasks lang, Hera."

Nginitian ni Hera si Baekhyun. Papunta na nga si Baekhyun sa clouds sa sobrang saya kaso hindi niya pa rin maisip bakit nadadamay na naman sa potential lovelife niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. Nakita ni Baekhyun ang sincere eyes ng crush niya, at heto naman siya, marupok, kaya nakinig na lang siya. "Naa-appreciate ko naman. Thank you. And I owe everything to you both, kayo ni CJ."

Naguguluhan si Baekhyun. Hindi niya talaga gets. Oo at first kaya siya tumulong sa campaign is because of Chanyeol. Pero hindi ba pwedeng kay Baekhyun na lang yung korona when it comes to efforts para makatulong kay Hera? Lalo ngayon? Hindi naman nagpakita si Chanyeol sa student council matapos ang campaign. At saka isa pa bakit nga ba sa lahat ng tao, kay Chanyeol nagpatulong si Hera? Ganon ba sila ka-close? Gusto sanang itanong ni Baekhyun 'yon, kaso wag na lang. Busy siya magpa-impress.

"Pero sana pagbigyan mo ako, Baekhyun. Pakisabi kay CJ na okay na, hindi niyo na kailangang kamustahin ako dito. Hindi niyo na kailangang tumulong. Let me prove na kaya ko 'tong position na napanalunan ko. Pwede ba 'yon?"

Hera was looking at Baekhyun sa mga mata nito. She looks decided. At may point din naman siya.

"Okay. Naiintindihan ko." Dahan-dahan ngumiti si Baekhyun, acknowledging yung bagay na narinig niya. Hindi niya naiwasan i-tap si Hera sa ulo dahil sobrang cute nito.

But then hindi rin tumagal yung ngiti ni Baekhyun. Kung hindi siya pupunta sa student council, ano nang idadahilan niya para makita parati si Hera?

Umiba siya ng upo para makapag-isip.

"Nga pala, Baekhyun, gusto ko sanang lumabas kasama kayong dalawa ni CJ para makabawi. Treat ko."

Nagulat siya sa bilis ng dating ng idea na kailangan niya. Ginrab niya agad chance. Tumango siya nang mabilis. "Talaga? S-sige. Oo. Payag akong lumabas."

"Talaga, payag ka? Buti naman. Sabihan na natin si CJ—"

"Uhm, wag na natin isama si Chanyeol."

"Ha? Bakit naman hindi?"

"Busy si Chanyeol." Tumango-tango pa ulit si Baekhyun at ngumiti para magmukha siyang convincing, gaya ng sinasabi lagi ni Sehun. "Tama. Busy siya. Tayong dalawa na lang. Ayos lang sakin kahit kelan, ako na mag-aadjust."

Halatang nagtaka si Hera. Bakas ito sa mukha niya, pero tumango pa rin siya. "Uhh...okay. Pero hindi naman masyadong busy yung block namin ngayon. Saan busy si CJ?"

Napalunok si Baekhyun kasi shuta, hindi niya alam.

"And hindi ba siya magagalit... or what? I mean, tayong dalawang lang—"

"Don't worry. Di ba, hindi naman mahilig lumabas si Chanyeol? Mabo-bored lang 'yon. Mas okay na rin kung hahayaan natin siya sa mga kinabi-busy-han niya."

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun all throughout. Hindi siya papayag na ang legit at hindi fake na umuusbong niyang lovelife ay mahadlangan ng isang gitaristang cockblocker.

"Okay."

Nakangiti na naman si Hera when Baekhyun focused on her. "Okay?"

"Hm. Sige, tayong dalawa na lang. Gusto mo sa milktea house? May alam akong maganda. Magsa-suggest ako ng flavor na masarap."

Nagpigil ng malapad na ngiti si Baekhyun. Bago siya makapagsalita ulit, nauna na si Hera.

"Ah. May tanong din pala ako. Nakita ko may bitbit ka minsan na guitar case. Tumutugtog ka, di ba? Saan mo nabili yung gitara mo?"

"Bakit mo natanong?"

“Ah kasi, sasali ako sa audition para sa gagawing banda ng music club next Saturday.”

“Talaga?”

"Oo, kaya naghahanap ako ng magandang bilihan ng gitara."

Tumango si Baekhyun with a huge grin—secretly thinking kung may alam siyang bilihan ng gitara kasi honestly, wala siyang maisip. Magpahanap kaya siya kina Jongin mamaya?

"Hindi kasi ako yung bumili ng sakin eh."

"Talaga? Sino?"

"Hindi na 'yon mahalaga." Iniba ni Baekhyun ang usapan. "Actually may alam yung friends ko. Itatanong ko sa kanila. Gusto mo samahan na lang kitang bumili?"

"Hala, hindi na. Nakakahiya. Nagtanong lang naman ako."

"Sige na. Hindi naman busy yung block ko these days. Kelan mo ba balak bumili?"

Natahimik saglit si Hera, nag-iisip. After a while, ngumiti rin. Baekhyun took it as a yes. Palihin siyang ngumiti. Nakakahawa yung smiles ng crush niya. Lahat ba talaga ng tao, palangiti? Siguro. Pwera kay Chanyeol.

Pinilit ni Baekhyun ang magfocus sa kausap niya, imbes na hayaang lumipad sa kung saan ang utak niya.

"This week sana. Ah, may naisip ako. Gusto mo isabay na natin yung treat ko sayo sa pagsama mo sa akin bumili ng gitara?"

"Talaga? Sure. Maganda yan."

"Sige. Sa milktea house tayo ha? Pero bumili muna tayo ng gitara. Text kita kapag naisip ko na kung kelan exactly. Sana sa araw na 'yon hindi ka busy."

"Hindi ako busy, basta ikaw. Hintayin ko text mo ah."

"Thank you talaga, Baekhyun, ah?"

“Anytime."

Ngumiti nang malapad si Baekhyun in return. Mukhang nairaos niya yung usapan with the person he's attracted at. Mapupunit na nga pisngi niya kakangiti eh. Feeling niya rin susuka na siya ng rainbow sa kilig. Pero after magpaalam sa kanya ni Hera at naiwan siyang mag-isa sa kinauupuan niya, napaisip siya—bakit parang may uneasiness siyang naf-feel?

Hindi obvious yung uneasiness na 'yon. Para bang it's at the pit of his stomach, at the back of his mind?

_“Baekhyun, lagot ka kay Chanyeol!”_

_“Lagot ka sa Chanyeol’s Wives!”_

Baekhyun frowned nang umulit ‘yon sa isip niya out of nowhere. Napahawak si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. Kaya ba uneasy siya ay dahil... kay Chanyeol?

_“Yung kanina, example ‘yon.”_

_“Simula ngayon ganon na matatanggap mo mula sakin.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Dahil kay Chanyeol nga.

Inaalala niya na baka magkamali si Chanyeol at magpanggap na nanliligaw sa kanya in front of Hera. If that’s the case, isa lang ang dapat niyang gawin. Kinuha ni Baekhyun sa bulsa ang phone at tinext si Chanyeol.

_'Balak kong ligawan nang seryoso si Hera. Please lang, wag ka manligaw pag nandiyan siya, kahit nasa paligid din si Kyungsoo.'_

-

That day bago umuwi, kinwento ni Baekhyun sa GG gang ang lakad nila ni Hera habang bumibili sa lagoon ng blue lemonade. He felt sorry sa inosenteng inumin na favorite drink niya rin at the same time. Hindi niya ‘yon maiinom kapag nag-hangout sila ni Hera sa milktea house. Pinicture-an niya 'yon pagkatapos at pinost sa Instagram niya.

**baekhyun_bae** : magtataksil muna ako sayo ha? Once lang. Hehe **#bluelemonade**

_comments_  
 **jmyeon1** : kelan ka pa nagkaron ng relasyon sa isang inumin?  
 **osh_fab** : related ba to sa kinwento mo kanina? Kasi bat parang hindi yung drink ang kausap mo? LMAO  
 **jjongin : @osh_fab** parang iba yung pagtataksilan niya, no? hahaha

*

“Ulo sakin.”

Nakatingin si Baekhyun kay Chanyeok with a smirk. Nakaupo sila sa sofa ng dorm ni Chanyeol dangerously close to each other. Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol pabalik, smirking in return.

“Buntot sayo. Ganito.” Kinuha ni Baekhyun yung piso sa mesa. “Kapag head yung lumabas pag-toss ko ng barya, ako magtatanong. Ikaw, magsh-shot ka.”

Nagsalin si Chanyeol ng beer sa dalawang shotglass sa harap nila matapos tumango. Nakikinig siya, lucky for Baekhyun. “Tapos?”

Dalawa sila ngayon sa dorm ni Chanyeol. Nakahatag sa lamesa sa harap nila ang dalawang shot glass at ilang bote ng beer. Pero ang highlight sa lahat ay ang piso na gagamitin nila para sa isa na namang Getting-To-Know-Each-Other game nila. They’ve been playing different games para magkakilala, at isa na itong laro na ito. In a span of another week, pangatlo na ito sa laro nila. Yung nakaraan, Have You Ever saka Two Truths and A Lie.

“Kapag tail naman lumabas, edi ikaw magtatanong. Ako magsh-shot.”

“Hindi ba pwedeng kapag head ang lumabas, tatanungin mo ako tapos ako hahawak sa boobs mo?”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Baekhyun. “Wala bang ibang laman ang utak mo bukod diyan? Seryoso kasi.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Sige na hindi na. Toss mo na.”

Umayos ng pwesto si Baekhyun sa sofa (lumayo nang konti in case lang dakmain ng kamay ni Chanyeol ang dibdib niya). Past 8 na, pero mukhang wala pa sa kanila ang may balak magpaistorbo kahit na buong araw silang magkasama dahil sa guitar lessons (plus konting panlalandi ni Chanyeol na kinasanayan na lang din ni Baekhyun, for the sake of _practice flirting_ ). Pursigido si Baekhyun na mas maging effective ang pagpapanggap nila ni Chanyeol, kaya naman desidido siyang gawin ito kahit na na-corny-han si Chanyeol sa larong naisip niya at first.

Tinoss ni Baekhyun yung coin, seryosong nakaabang sa resulta. Si Chanyeol naman, sumandal sa sofa.

Head ang lumabas. First win para kay Baekhyun. Makakapagtanong siya.

“Okay, ako panalo!” Tinitigan niya nang maigi ang gitarista. “Mayaman ka ba?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa klase ng tanong na ibinato sa kanya. “Nauubusan ka na ba ng itatanong kaya pati yan napagdiskitahan mo?”

“Oy, seryosong tanong kasi. Curious lang naman eh. Dali na.”

“Hindi.”

“Hindi nga?”

“Hindi nga.”

“Weh. Eh bakit ang sabi sa Hashtag Team Chanyeol’s Wives mayaman ka daw—”

Nakita ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Nadulas siya. Chanyeol talked curiously. "Kasama ka sa Facebook group na 'yon?"

"Sandali, wag mo akong i-judge."

“Bakit, gusto mo rin akong asawahin?”

“Ano namang akala mo sa sarili mo? Sumali ako doon para makuha yung contact info mo.”

“Ah. Kaya nag-email ka sakin.”

“Oo.” Baekhyun pierced a gaze. “Tapos pinagbintangan mo akong manyak. Ikaw nga yung manyak sa'ting dalawa eh.”

Hindi na sinagot ni Chanyeol 'yon. Instead, umayos siya ng upo para abot ng tanaw niya yung barya, shaking his head habang nakatawa.

"Mag-toss ka na nga ulit," sabi niya. Ininom niya yung laman ng shotglass bago magsalin ulit.

Pero hindi nagtoss si Baekhyun. "Sandali, hindi pa ako tapos."

"Nagtanong ka na, ah?"

"Kailangan may explanation yung sagot."

"Wala ka namang sinabing ganon kanina."

"New rule," sabat ni Baekhyun. "Explain. Kung hindi ka mayaman, eh ano?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. Ang kulit ng kausap niya. "Hindi ako mayaman. Papa ko yung mayaman."

"Oh! Oh edi mayaman ka nga!" Napatayo si Baekhyun, nakaturo kay Chanyeol yung daliri niya in accusation.

"Hindi nga. Saka biglang yaman si Papa. Dahil sa stocks na binili niya ata. Pero kanya 'yon. Siya nagpundar no'n. Siya yung mayaman, hindi ako."

"Ganon na rin 'yon, engot."

"Maupo ka nga. Ang ligalig mo."

Naupo si Baekhyun, pero mukhang hindi pa siya tapos sa topic niya about Chanyeol being richass. "Eh bakit sa PUP ka nag-aral? Eh marami naman kayong pambayad ng tuition. Pumayag papa mo? Ayaw mo sa mamahaling universities, yung mas maayos facilities?"

"Ang dami mong tanong. Cheating na yan."

"Sagot na bilis."

"Alumni si Papa ng PUP. Gusto niya dito ako. Malinaw na ba?"

Ngumiti nang malapad si Baekhyun. Tinusok niya ng daliri si Chanyeok sa tagiliran. Nakakatawa kasi kapag nagsasalita siya nang mahaba. Ang strange, pero medyo cute. "Malinaw na." Sinimangutan siya ni Chanyeol because of that.

Kinuha ulit ni Baekhyun yung piso sa mesa para mag-toss na sana. Pero to his surprise, nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol, like he wasn't done sa kwento niya.

"Masaya naman na ako sa PUP. Saka wala naman yan sa facilities."

Baekhyun decided to challenge him. "Talaga ba? Kahit hindi lahat ng room maayos yung ventilation tapos ang init-init?"

"Hmm."

"Kahit mabaho CR? Kahit mahirap atakihin ng LBM sa uni?"

"Budget lang naman kailangan doon para maiayos. Saka kung may LBM ka, edi umuwi ka na lang."

"Haha. Kahit mainit?"

"Kahit saan naman sa Pilipinas, mainit."

"Kahit nakakasawa minsan yung pagkain sa lagoon?"

Surprisingly, nakita ni Baekhyun yung maliit na ngiti na lumabas sa mukha ng kausap niya. Nag-eenjoy siyang tanungin nang ganon si Chanyeol, and nagulat siya na mukhang nag-eenjoy din itong sumagot. "Hmm. Masarap yung FEWA ah. Imagine, yung scrambled egg naka-wrapped around sa footlong tapos nasa hotdog bun with cheese? Tapos yung Milo Cream-O na inumin, masarap kaya 'yon kahit na minsan parang tubig na may kulay lang 'yon. The best din yung shawarma rice lalo pag may cheese, tapos fifty pesos lang. Natikman mo na ba 'yon?"

Hindi nabuka ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya. Si Chanyeol kasi, from the small smile kanina, ngayon nakangiti na nang malapad habang nagsasalita. It wasn't a smile of satisfaction dahil natameme si Baekhyun sa pickup line niya. Hindi rin smirk na ginagawa niya when he flirts Baekhyun. It's a genuine expression of happiness na ngayon lang nakita ni Baekhyun sa mukha ni Chanyeol at pwede na 'yon i-consider as rare sighting—the eighth wonder of the world. Pero nang mapansin ng gitarista na nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya in awe, nawala ang expression sa mukha nito na parang ayaw niya ipakita 'yon kay Baekhyun. He blinked na para bang natauhan siya sabay umiwas ng tingin.

Baekhyun was almost disappointed but after another second, nakita niya ulit yung smile—na parang nagdecide si Chanyeol na huwag itago yung nararamdaman niya.

"Masaya ako dito sa university na 'to, Baekhyun. Masaya ako sa mga natututunan ko sa university. Marami ring magagaling magturo. Basta, iba yung buhay dito and I'm happy."

Napaka-unpredictable talaga ni Chanyeol. Akala ni Baekhyun hindi nito ipapakita sa kanya yung pagngiti niya kanina. Ngayon naman...

"Saka kung hindi ako sa PUP nag-aral, edi yung mga tao na-meet ko, hindi ko makikilala."

Pagkasabi no'n ni Chanyeol, tumitig siya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Syempre hindi 'yon agad narealize ni Baekhyun pero when he did, peke siyang umubo at umiwas ng tingin. Kinda silly, kasi nagt-take turns lang silang dalawa sa pag-iwas ng tingin.

"Oh next na." Dali-daling tinoss ni Baekhyun yung coin para next topic na. Tail naman ang lumabas.

"Okay." Gumilid ng upo si Chanyeol para mas maharap si Baekhyun. "Dati nagtataka ako bakit lagi mong sinasama yung major ko kapag naiinis ka sakin. Pero ang sabi sakin ng mga kaibigan mo ayaw mo raw sa mga Accountancy students. Bakit?"

"Ah. 'Yon ba?" Pagkarinig ng tanong, napakamot si Baekhyun ng ulo, parang nahihiya.

"Ano?"

Tumikhim si Baekhyun. Para kasing naging interested si Chanyeol masyado sa sasabihin niya.

“Di naman totally ayaw, pero ang sama lang ng dating nila sakin. Meron kasing issue one time sa social media. Minamaliit yung mga HR major. Usually ng mga nangba-bash, mga Accountancy major. Kesyo mas relevant daw yung Accounting kasi duguan talaga ng ilong. Yung HR naman, easy peasy.” Kita sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang pagkainis. “Actually may anak yung ninong ko na Accountancy major din, at ganon din ang thinking niya. Lagi siyang gumagawa ng paraan para maiangat sarili niya sa harap ko. Since then, bwisit na bwisit na talaga ako sa mga Accountancy major. Nayayabangan ako sa kanila. Sarap nilang tsinelasin minsan.” Natawa siya.

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang kausap matapos sumagot. Gusto niyang malaman ang reaction ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. Di niya rin alam bakit, siguro kasi Accountancy major si Chanyeol at gusto niyang malaman kung anong sasabihin niya.

"Dapat di ka nagpapadala sa ganon."

Unconsciously, napangiti nang maliit si Baekhyun with what he heard. Hindi niya alam kung ineexpect niya ba yung ganong sagot o ano.

"Alam mo namang hindi 'yon totoo. Saka alam mo sa sarili mo yung struggles mo maka-keep up ka lang sa requirements ng major mo. Lahat naman ng career path mahirap." Nagulat si Baekhyun nang tingnan siya ni Chanyeol sa mga mata. Madalas kapag nag-uusap sila, sa malayo sila nakatingin, nag-iisip. Pero ando’n pa rin yung mga times na makikita na lang ni Baekhyun na magkatingin silang dalawa. "Pero mas mahirap kung may kini-keep kang bad impression sa iba, di ba? Nag-socialize ka sa blockmates ko nung tumulong ka sa campaign. Hindi naman sila naging masama sayo, di ba?"

Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na nakangiti na siya—nang malapad. Alam niya naman na lahat ng sinabi ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya lang talaga magawang gawin. Siguro nung una, inis talaga siya. Pakiramdam niya invalidated lahat ng paghihirap niya sa major niya. Pero overtime, siguro ginawa na lang ni Baekhyun na stress reliever ang pangba-bash sa Accountancy majors sa isip niya; which obviously isn't a good thing.

"Sorry na nga." Napakamot ng ulo si Baekhyun dahil sa embarassment. "Saka sabi ko naman hindi seryoso. Siguro nasanay lang ako, tutal yung faculty mo pinagbubuntunan ko minsan pag stress ako. Pero alam ko naman lahat ng sinabi mo tama. Wag ka mag-alala, I’ll do my best para di na pag-initan yung faculty mo. Pag bagdtrip ako, ikaw na lang pagbubuntunan ko." Tumawa ulit si Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t say anything, pero… tumawa siya nang mahina? "Ia-adjust ko na thinking ko, okay? Saka oo, okay naman kasama yung blockmates mo." Baekhyun smiled again, pero this time hindi na dahil sa joke. "Saka ikaw. Okay ka rin naman, Chanyeol."

For the nth time today, nginitian siya ng gitarista. Pasimpleng iniwas ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya dahil doon.

Kung anu-anong tanong pa ang binato nila sa isa’t-isa after no’n. Walang dull moment; it's just the two of them, asking random questions to know each other better over several shots of beer. It went like:

_“Bakit ayaw mo sa second name mo?”_   
_“Ayoko lang, walang malalim na dahilan. Feeling ko lang hindi bagay sakin. Suggestion ‘yon ni lolo. Kaso di nga bagay kasi—”_   
_“Kasi cute ka?”_   
_“Kasi pang-maton yung pangalan, baliw.”_

_“Ikaw anong meron, bakit Chanyeol Jacquees?”_   
_“Di ba dapat magtoss ka muna ng head?”_   
_“Dali na, excempt natin ‘tong round na ‘to. Tig-isa tayong tanong.”_   
_“Fine. Galing sa mama ko yung Chanyeol. Yung Jacquees, naka-pattern sa pangalan ng mga panganay na anak ng mga kapatid niya. King, Queen, Jack. Kingston, Yoora Queenzel at saka Chanyeol Jacquees.”_   
_“Wow. Ang galing.”  
“Family ko lang din tumatawag sakin ng Chanyeol.”  
“Talaga? Eh yung tawag ko sayo—”  
“Ayos lang sakin. Basta ikaw lang.”_

_"Mahirap ba yung Accounting?"_   
_"Sakto lang."_   
_"Wow, yabang."_   
_"Sinagot kita nang maayos, naging mayabang pa ako."_

Things went smooth. Nakita na naman ni Baekhyun ang expression sa mukha ni Chanyeol habang sumasagot (na naging satisfaction na ni Baekhyun). Marami rin silang random na napagkwentuhan, kagaya ng decision ni Chanyeol na sasali siya sa audition para sa banda sa Sabado at yung kwento ni Baekhyun nung unang beses siyang maka-attend ng gig ng IVOS. Pati na rin yung fact na family pala ni Chanyeol ang may-ari ng dorm na tinutuluyan ng gitarista. Hindi na nga namalayan ni Baekhyun ang oras. Para siyang natutulog at inuugoy ng magandang usapan, hanggang sa nagulat si Baekhyun at nagising, kasi biglang nagtanong si Chanyeol ng…

_“Baekhyun. Anong gagawin mo kung liligawan talaga kita?”_

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun. Ang normal naman ng usapan kanina, pero may biglang pagshift na ganon? Parang nagsara ang lalamunan niya. Either naging glue sa lalamunan niya yung alak na tinungga niya kanina o nalunok niya na ang dila niya. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun isa siyang bulate na binuhusan ng asin at zonrox dahil gusto niyang mangisay—for what reason, hindi niya sure—pero pinigilan niya ‘yon.

Yung malakas tawa ni Chanyeol ang nagpabalik sa kanya sa pagiging tao mula sa pagiging bulate.

“Baekhyun.”

“A-ano.” Pagalit dapat yung tono ni Baekhyun nang magsalita siya (kasi ang ganda-ganda ng usapan pero naisingit pa ni Chanyeol ang kaharutan niya), pero hindi niya napigilang mautal. Strike three na si Chanyeol sa kanya.

_“Kapag ako naging boyfriend mo, sisiguraduhin kong hahalikan ko mula ulo hanggang anino mo.”_

Hindi rin sure si Baekhyun. Bukod siguro sa constant ' _Ha?_ ' niya kapag kausap niya si Chanyeol, kasama rin ata sa naging habit niya ang pagiging speechless.

Chanyeol is really different in front of other people. Hindi siya madaldal at palakwento. Kung hindi siya naka-serious face, ang hirap naman basahin ng facial expression niya. Minsan nga naiisip na ni Baekhyun na baka physical embodiment si Chanyeol ng mga fictional male leads sa mga online novel eh. Pero everytime na dalawa lang sila ni Chanyeol, o kaya naman kapag kaibigan lang ni Chanyeol ang kasama nila, ganito siya. Hindi nauubusan ng kalokohan. Traumatized pa nga until now si Baekhyun sa kalokohan nito with his friends na sina Jongdae at Lay when he met them last time (malakas rin mang-asar yung dalawa, sobra).

Normal pa ba kung bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun dahil doon? Baka nasasanay na siya? O kaya naman nalilito kasi parang legit lahat dahil sa tinagal ng setup nila? Makakalahati na rin nila yung sem.

Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun. Strange, pero nakangiti ito ulit. Mapula na yung leeg ni Chanyeol, pati tenga niya. Doon lang napagtanto ni Baekhyun kung bakit ganito ang inaakto ni Chanyeol.

“Namumula ka.”

Sinimangutan ni Baekhyun ang kausap niya. “S-sinong namumula? Ikaw ang namumula. Lasing ka na oh.”

"Hindi ako lasing. Nagp-practice lang ako ng pickup lines. Nagb-blush ka ba? Baka mamaya nahuhulog ka na sakin niyan."

Baekhyun looked like he’s so done sa kaabnormalan ng fake suitor niya. "Siraulo."

Mas lalong napangiti yung gitarista sa reaction ni Baekhyun. “Pero seryoso,” simula nito.

“Ano?”

“Hindi talaga?”

“Ha?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. Mabigat na yung eyelids niya. Lasing na nga siya. “Wala.”

“Chan-ulol, ano nga?”

"Sabi ko, Benjamin, wag ka masyadong affected. Saka ka na mamula kapag nasa harap natin si Kyungsoo."

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya tuloy totoong namumula nga siya. Nakita niya ang tuluyang pagpikit ng mga mata ni Chanyeol bago siya hilahin sa sofa at nahiga.

"H-hoy, anong ginagawa mo?"

"Antok na ako."

"Edi matulog ka. Bakit mo ako dinadamay?"

"Wala lang." Mas lalong hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang yakap sa kanya. Nakita ni Baekhyun ang pamumula nito. Nakapikit na rin si Chanyeol. "Tulog ka na rin."

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Probably dahil sa shock. Sobrang lapit kasi nilang dalawa. Ramdam niya rin ang tibok ng puso ni Chanyeol.

Pagbibigyan niya na sana si Chanyeol kasi lasing na kaso may naramdaman siya bigla. May kung anong tumutusok sa tyan niya sa baba.

"Chanyeol."

"Hmm?"

"May iniisip ka bang kamanyakan?"

Hindi agad sumagot si Chanyeol. After a few seconds, bigla siyang natawa nang mahina, pero nakapikit pa rin siya. He tightened his hug kay Baekhyun.

"Wag mo nang pansinin, mawawala rin yan."

"Gago ka talaga, ang manyak mo."

"Nakapikit ako pero alam kong namumula ka."

"Siraulo."

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun. Ano pa nga bang ibang gagawin niya bukod sa kalmahin ang sarili niya?

“Baekhyun,” narinig niyang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Kapag ako talaga napuno, lagot ka sakin.”

“Ano? Alam mo kanina ka pa.”

_“Lagot ka sakin. Ire-reserve talaga kita.”_

-

May bago ulit na post si Chanyeol sa Instagram niya kinabukasan—picture ng lamesa niya na may dalawang shot glass at isang barya, katabi ng ilang bote ng beer na wala nang laman.

**seewhygasm** : getting ti know

_comments_  
 **baekhyun_bae** : kung magcacaption ka sa posts mo, ipatype mo na lang sa iba para walang typo  
 **dae921** : kaninong kamay yang kita sa tabi ng mesa?  
 **osh_fab : @dae921** sa tingin ko sa kaibigan namin yang kamay na yan

*

“Ang tagal mong dumating.”

Nagkamot si Baekhyun ng batok. “Sorry na nga. Na-late ako ng gising.”

“Moral support na nga lang gagawin mo, palpak ka pa.” Chanyeol shook his head in disappointment. “Malapit na yung turn ko, kaya maupo ka na. Kailangan doon sa makikita kita ha.”

Dumating na yung Sabado na hinihintay ng marami—yung audition day para sa bubuuing banda ng music club. Baekhyun swept a glance sa venue. Pinagmamasdan niya ang paligid dahil sa magarbong designs ng club sa auditorium. Samantalang auditions lang naman ang magaganap.

“Oo na, oo na,” sagot ni Baekhyun. “Pumunta ka na sa backstage baka hinihintay ka na nila do’n.”

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol after nodding. Humakbang na siya palayo at nang busy na si Baekhyun na maghanap ng uupuan, nakita niya ulit sa harap niya si Chanyeol.

Nakangisi si Chanyeol habang nakaamba yung kamay kay Baekhyun.

"Oh ba't bumalik ka?"

“Wala bang pa-good luck diyan?”

“Anong akala mo sakin, talisman? Ano namang good luck ang gusto mo?” Baekhyun asked, pero bago niya pa matapos ang pagsasalita napansin niya na kung saan mismo nakaamba ang kamay ni Chanyeol—sa dibdib niya.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano nagagawang mangmanyak ni Chanyeol with a serious face, pero ‘yon mismo ang ginagawa niya ngayon. Buti at hindi gitara ang bitbit ni Baekyun kundi nagbasag siya ng isa sa ulo ni Chanyeol.

“Isang hawak lang oh.”

“Siraulo! Akyat na kasi.”

Chanyeol chuckled saka ginulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun, na naging habit niya na. Nakangiti siyang naglakad papalayo. Naisip ni Baekhyun, kung dati siguro, baka pinaghahampas niya na si Chanyeol o minura. Baekhyun surprised himself kasi ngayon natatawa na lang siya (despite sa thought na gusto niyang basagan ng gitara si Chanyeol sa ulo). Napailing siya habang nakangiti. Nasanay na siguro talaga siya sa saltik ng utak ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol turned out so much better sa inakala ni Baekhyun. Nasanay na lang siya sa way ng pakikitungo nito. Baekhyun actually felt nice, surprisingly, sa mga biglaang deep talks nila ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun figured na for someone popular, maswerte na rin siya kasi hindi si Chanyeol yung type na mayabang. Though, di na ata maaalis sa kanya ang pagiging maharot in nature.

Naupo si Baekhyun sa isang monoblock chair malapit sa harapan. He’s excited to see the performances lalo pa’t he’s looking for some entertainment bago magpaka-stress sa parating na midterms pero bukod pa doon, talagang may inaabangan siya. Hindi lang naman kasi talaga si Chanyeol ang ipinunta niya rito. Partly, oo. Pero Baekhyun gusto niya rin talagang makita ang audition performance ni Hera.

Kasi apparently, Baekhyun think he's developing a crush on her, at parang gusto niya nang manligaw. Hindi pa niya nai-inform si Hera, pero soon malalaman niya rin. Last Thursday, dapat talaga sasabihin na ni Baekhyun na gusto niyang manligaw. Napaka-ideal niya at charming for Baekhyun. Mabait din, at gaya ng gusto ni Baekhyun sa babae, may stance siya sa mga nangyayari sa paligid, which is one big reason bakit niya gustong magkapwesto sa student council.

Maganda na sana yung timing eh. Sa loob ng milktea house, pareho silang dalawa na nagpapatuyo ng pawis sa aircon matapos pagpawisan sa init ng araw habang namimili ng bibilhing gitara ni Hera, dalawang large-sized cup ng cheesecake milk tea ang nasa harap nila with pearl sinker. Maganda ang sikat ng araw sa labas kapag titingnan mula sa loob. Patapos na yung Ikaw Lamang ng Silent Sanctuary na tumutugtog sa speakers in mid volume.

“Hera.”

Sigurado si Baekhyun na pinakita niya ang sweetest smile niya sa crush niya that time. Maliwanag ang mukha ni Hera out of excitement, checking out the guitar na excited na siyang buksan and gamitin pag-uwi. Hera smiled back at Baekhyun, and from that moment alam na ni Baekhyun na that was the moment he needed.

“Bakit?”

“May sasabihin sana ako sayo.”

“Sige, ano 'yon?”

Ibubuka pa lang ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya when Hera's phone rang. Sabi niya lang mama niya daw yung tumawag, tapos tumayo na siya para lumayo at sagutin yung call. Baekhyun waited. Naaalala na lang niya ang apologetic face ni Hera pagkatapos, kasi kailangan niya na daw umalis. Hindi na natanong ni Baekhyun kung bakit—kung seryoso ba yung problema, kung kailangan niya ba ng kasama o ano.

Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin sila nagkikita ni Hera ulit.

Pinili ni Baekhyun na magfocus sa paligid. Naalala niya yung nabanggit ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Audition ng music club members ito para sa bubuuing banda along with theatre club, pero isa na rin itong teaser event para sa Musikahan 2020. Marami-rami ring taong nakapwesto as audience gaya ni Baekhyun, at kita sa paligid ang mga auditionee na either excited o kinakabahan. May kasamang dalawang professor as judge na nakaupo sa pinakaharap.

Medyo matagal din ang inilipad ng isip ni Baekhyun, maybe that's why he didn't notice kung sino na yung nagpeperform.

Papunta na sa chorus si Hera sa kinakanta niya.

Baekhyun couldn't help but smile. Kinakanta ni Hera, along with her guitar, yung Ikaw Lamang ng Silent Sanctuary.

Normally hindi naman malisyoso si Baekhyun, pero he can't help wondering kung may kinalaman ba 'yon doon sa araw na nagpunta sila sa milktea house.

Nararamdaman na naman ni Baekhyun yung ngawit sa mga pisngi niya. Kanina pa nga siguro siya nakangiti. It feels strange, kasi madalas siya ang nagpapakilig sa mga nagugustuhan niya. Pero ngayon, Hera isn't even out there na sinasadyang pakiligin si Baekhyun, pero heto siya't mapupunit na ang pisngi sa kakangiti.

From that moment naisip ni Baekhyun, ah heto na 'yon. Heto na yung moment na hinahanap niya. Kung meron man siyang pagtutuunan ng pansin, si Hera na 'yon. Decided na siya. At kung decided na siya, isa lang ang naiisip ni Baekhyun.

He needs to clear things up with Chanyeol. Wala na si Kyungsoo lately, kaya wala na talaagang dahilan para hindi pa huminto. They can stop sa guitar lessons, para hindi na niya istorbohin si Chanyeol. Pwede na silang bumalik sa mga buhay nila dati. And if Kyungsoo comes back, ano naman? At least this time, totoo na na may gustong iba si Baekhyun, at 'yon ay walang iba kundi si—

“Chanyeol Park. BS Accountancy.”

Nagising si Baekhyun sa mga naiisip niya. Hindi niya namalayang tapos na pala si Hera sa performance niya. Part of him felt bad, pero kaya lang naman siya na-distract ay dahil sa desisyon niyang manligaw.

Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa gitna ng stage, hawak ang gitara niya. Baekhyun sighed. Itong gitarista na ‘to. Chanyeol has helped Baekhyun a lot (kahit na madalas siyang mantrip at manyakin si Baekhyun). Hindi niya na nararamdaman si Kyungsoo these days. Also, tinuruan din ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun maggitara. Chanyeol has done a few things, pero si Baekhyun, parang wala pa siyang nagagawa pabalik. And now Baekhyun can see na malapit nang matapos ang deal. Umaayon sa plano ang lahat. At kung tama nga si Baekhyun, kung gusto niya talagang bumawi, sa tingin niya iisa lang ang pwede niyang magawa para kay Chanyeol.

At ‘yon ay ang ibigay na ang private space na gusto nito, way before Baekhyun tapped him and asked for help.

_'There you are beautiful, quietly_   
_Sleepin' on the bed we made right next to me_   
_Feels like a dream_   
_Only a dream'_

In a second, nakuha ni Chanyeol ang buong atensyon ni Baekhyun with another IV Of Spades song. Suddenly na-dominate ng boses ni Chanyeol ang auditorium, at lahat ng ingay ay nawala. It’s obvious na na kay Chanyeol na ang atensyon ng lahat. Baekhyun is confused at first dahil sa narinig niya. Kasi alam niyang maraming gustong OPM band si Chanyeol. He didn't expect na gagamit ito ng kanta ng IVOS sa audition niya. Hindi naman kasi natanong ni Baekhyun, at kahit isipin niya pa ang rason, parang may humihila sa kanya at nagsasabing i-focus niya ang sarili sa stage at wag nang mag-isip pa.

_'Here we are holding on, dangerously_   
_Dancin' on the edge of the infinity_   
_Feels like a dream_   
_Only a dream'_

Napahawak si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. Iba yung tama ng kanta sa kanya ngayon. Ang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya, like he’s palpitating. 

_'Writing all these memories_   
_Singing all these melodies_   
_Waiting here for centuries_

_I ain't perfect_   
_I ain't perfect_   
_Perfect for you_   
_Perfect for you'_

And just like that, nahila ang buong atensyon ni Baekhyun sa stage. Binitawan niya na lahat ng nasa isip niya nang oras na ‘yon. He forgot everything, deciding na ibabaling niya ang buong atensyon sa stage. He looked intently at Chanyeol. Nakapikit ito habang nags-strum ng gitara at kumakanta sa mic. Simpleng pants at shirt ang suot, rubber shoes saka relo sa kaliwang wrist. Bawat buka ng bibig nito at bawat tono ng pagkanta niya, tumatagos hanggang kaluluwa ni Baekhyun.

Minsan talaga naiisip niya ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit sikat si Chanyeol sa university. Hindi lang talaga dahil sa facial features. Si Chanyeol, magaling talaga siya magperform. Kumanta man siya o hindi. Nadadala niya yung emotion ng kung anumang kanta ang pineperform. Nahihila niya ang tao sa stage. Nilulunod niya sa kantang tinutugtog, inaagaw niya ang atensyon kahit na tumayo pa lang siya sa gitna. Kung gaano kadamot si Chanyeol sa pagbibigay ng ekspresyon gamit ang ngiti o mga mata niya, ganon siya ka-generous sa pagbigay ng emosyon onstage.

_‘Here I am beautiful, as you see_   
_Standing on the pedestal you made for me_   
_Feels like a dream_   
_Only a dream_

_Waltzin’ through our symphonies_   
_In our little galaxy_   
_Waiting for our destiny_

_I ain’t perfect_   
_I ain’t perfect_   
_Perfect for you_   
_Perfect for you’_

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun. Ngayon niya lang naranasan ang ganon dahil sa panonood ng isang performance. Parang di siya makahinga. Dali-dali niyang kinuha ang bottled water na bitbit niya kanina pa. Inubos niya ang laman, pero kahit ganon, yung puso niya, parang nag-uumapaw pa rin.

_“Kapag ako talaga napuno, lagot ka sakin.”_

_“Ire-reserve talaga kita.”_

Nahinto si Baekhyun sa pag-inom. Bakit naalala niya ’yon bigla?

Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagkanta onstage.

_‘There you are beautiful, quietly_   
_Sleepin’ on the bed we made right next to me_   
_Feels like a dream_   
_Only a dream_

_I ain’t perfect_   
_I ain’t perfect_   
_Perfect for you_   
_Perfect for you’_

Hindi makatingin nang diretso si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol nang bumaba ito sa audience pagkatapos niyang magperform.

“Uy, Baekhyun. Ayos ka lang?”

Baekhyun decided na mas interesting tingnan ang sahig.

“Bakit namumutla ka?”

Umiwas si Baekhyun ng tingin. Humawak sjya sa dibdib niya. "Parang kasing hindi ako makahinga."

"Kailangan mo na ba dalhin sa clinic? Tara, sasamahan kita."

"Hindi na. Kailangan ko lang ng tubig. Palpitation lang 'to."

“Sandali, ibibili kita.”

Naiwan si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya nang dali-daling umalis si Chanyeol. He didn’t bother looking kung sino na yung nagpe-perform onstage. Basta ang alam lang ni Baekhyun, may ginawang kakaiba sa kanya yung performance ni Chanyeol kanina.

Mataga-tagal na rin siyang interested kay Hera. Mula nang inamin ni Baekhyun sa sarili na crush niya ito, hanggang doon sa milktea house at sa performance ni Hera kanina, sigurado si Baekhyun na gusto niyang ligawan si Hera. Pero bakit pagkatapos magperform ni Chanyeol, naging hesitant siya?

Nai-inlove ba siya kay Chanyeol?

Slowly, napahawak ulit si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. Mabilis pa rin ang tibok. Kumakanta pa rin sa isip ni Baekhyun yung I Ain’t Perfect na para bang na-LSS siya.  
  
_‘I ain’t perfect_  
 _I ain’t perfect_  
 _Perfect for you_  
 _Perfect for you’_

*

"Kanina ka pa tubig nang tubig." Nakatawa si Jongin when he noticed Baekhyun. Kakatapos lang ng subjects nila every Monday morning. After nilang kumain, nagkanya-kanya na sila ng ginagawa habang nasa usual nilang tambayan. He kidded, "Asan na yung loyalty mo sa blue lemonade mo?"

Hindi siya pinansin ni Baekhyun. He shook his head matapos i-bottoms up yung natitira sa mineral water na tig-thirty pesos sa lagoon. Nakatingin na rin pala sina Sehun at Junmyeon sa kanila, na busy kanina sa pagkakabisado ng terms para sa long quiz nila mamaya sa Human Resource.

Nilapag ni Sehun sa bench yung reviewer niya (which is reviewer ni Junmyeon na pina-photocopy niya lang kanina sa baba). Nakatawa siya. "Oo nga. Ano, putol na ba ang sumpa?"

Nagtawanan yung tatlo. Since freshman sila, they had a fair share of experiment kung anong mga pagkain at inumin na binebenta sa university ang masasarap. Yung first few weeks ng first semester nila, halos iba-iba kada araw ang inoorder nilang pagkain at inumin. There were days na nagustuhan nila yung binili nila, pero meron din namang mga days na narealize nilang hindi nila trip yung lasa nung iba. And as time went by, nakita nung tatlo how Baekhyun favored blue lemonade bilang drink niya.

Halos araw-araw bumibili no'n si Baekhyun. Hindi nga healthy, kasi dapat tubig naman talaga ang iniinom especially dahil mainit. Pero sa totoo lang, kung one day magpapakita si Baekhyun na kulay blue na ang balat niya sa kakainom ng blue lemonade, hindi na magugulat ang GG gang.

But the past few days, inom na nang inom ng tubig si Baekhyun. Hindi naman nila ‘yon napansin nung una, pero kalaunan din nakita nila, lalo nan ang magrefuse si Baekhyun bumili ng ibang inumin bukod sa tubig. And hindi 'yon normal sa kanya. Kaya hindi maiwasang magtaka ng mga kaibigan niya. Kagaya ngayon. Kakatapos niya lang kumain ng lunch, pero mas lamang pa ata ang tubig kesa pagkain sa tyan ni Baekhyun.

"Nung inom ako nang inom ng blue lemonade, ayaw niyo. Ngayong nagtutubig ako, ayaw niyo rin." Kinuha ni Baekhyun sa bag niya ang sarili niyang reviewer (which is another photocopy ng reviewer ni Junmyeon) at nagsimula magcolor—este mag-highlight ng important terms.

"Hindi naman. Naninibago lang." Si Junmyeon ang nagcomment.

"Oo nga." Sumuko na si Sehun sa "nire-review" niya. Phone na ang hawak niya ngayon. "Weird kayang tingnan. Bakit, anong meron? May sakit ka ba?"

"Tag-init lang kasi."

Sabay-sabay pang tumango yung tatlo. Nagpunas si Baekhyun ng pawis niya saka pinilit magfocus sa binabasa niya.

"Saka ano kasi," Baekhyun started, at from there nakita niya yung tatlo na invested makinig sa kanya, like the nosy people they are. "Madalas ako magpalpitate, minsan parang di pa ako makahinga nang maayos. Ang sabi di ba enough water lang naman ang solusyon doon?"

"Oo." Tumango si Junmyeon. "Saka iwasan ang magkape masyado."

Jongin frowned. "Di naman mahilig sa kape si Baekhyun, ah?"

"Baekhyun, mahilig ka ba sa kape? I mean, bukod sa blue lemonade mo?" Si Sehun ang nagtanong.

Nakatitig na kay Baekhyun yung tatlo. Suddenly na-conscious siya, pero after that tinulak niya rin palayo ang mga kaibigan niya na palapit nang palapit ang mukha sa kanya.

"Ano ba, umayos nga kayo." He sighed. "Hindi ako mahilig sa kape. Mga sira. Feeling ko ano, stress lang ‘to."

Kumunot ang noo ni Junmyeon. “Sure ka? Magpacheck up ka kaya, baka iba na yan ah.”

“Hindi ‘yon eh. Feeling ko wala naman akong sakit. I mean, katawan ko ‘to. Dama ko wala.”

“Eh anong rason?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Stress? ‘Yon lang naiisip ko. Malapit na kasi midterms and maraming ginagawa.”

“Baka nga.”

“Pero ano kasi…”

Baekhyun looked. Nanahimik ang mga kaibigan niya, nag-aabang ng sasabihin niya.

"Weird ba kung, uhm… wag niyo akong i-judge ah, pero kasi naiisip ko… feeling ko, nangyayari lang 'yon kapag… may kasama akong specific na tao?"

Suddenly nakalimutan na nung apat yung reviewer at nagbabadyang long quiz nila.

Kinuwento ni Baekhyun ang tungkol doon sa audition slash teaser event ng musikahan. Sinabi niya yung reaction niya sa performance ni Hera; yung malapad niyang ngiti dahil sa kilig, yung pag-alala niya nung araw na magkasama sila sa milktea shop, pati na rin yung decision niya na manligaw na nang seryoso na matagal niya nang pinapag-isipan. Sinabi rin ni Baekhyun yung nararamdaman niyang saya kapag kasama si Hera and how he smiles all throughout the day if he's with her.

At syempre, sinabi rin ni Baekhyunang tungkol kay Chanyeol; yung euphoric feeling kapag kumakanta siya ng IV Of Spades song, yung gaan ng pakiramdam niya kapag may random talks sila, yung pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya that day at yung hesitations niya afterwards.

Binanggit ni Baekhyun na si Hera ang ideal girl niya. Sinabi niya how she caught his attention nung unang araw pa lang silang nag-meet, at kung paano—slowly—narealize ni Baekhyun na he’s developing a crush for her. Na para siyang siraulo kakangiti kapag magkasama sila.

Baekhyun also told his friends yung fact na kahit nung unang beses pa lang na narinig ni Baekhyun kantahin ni Chanyeol yung Captivated, may kakaiba na talaga siyang naramdaman. Sinabi niya yung excitement niya kapag alam niyang maririnig niyang kumanta si Chanyeol ng kanta ng favorite band niya. Mostly, hindi rin pinalagpas ni Baekhyun sabihin na sa twing binabato siya ni Chanyeol ng cheesy lines at inaalagaan siya, with or without Kyungsoo's presence, para siyang aligaga na ewan.

Dati, kapag may nakakuha ng atensyon ni Baekhyun, nililigawan niya agad. Kaso iba kay Hera. Hindi nakapanligaw agad si Baekhyun. At nung desidido na siya, napigilan naman ng chances. Dumagdag pa yung hesitation niya dahil sa presence ni Chanyeol. Paano naman mags-step forward si Baekhyun niyan kay Hera if hindi siya sure? Ayaw niya namang makasakit.

"Patay tayo diyan."

Baekhyun turned to Sehun na pinakaunang nagreact. Nagpailing-iling pa ito na parang may na-discover siyang bad news.

"Tingin mo ba nag-ooverthink lang ako? Baka nga stress lang ‘to, ‘no?" Baekhyun asked.

"Baka hindi lang stress yan. Baka in love ka sa dalawang tao, Baek. Alam mo 'yon? Yung katulad nung sa kanta, yung _sanaaa dalawa ang puso kooo_ —"

Hindi natuloy ni Sehun ang pagkanta niya dahil binatukan siya ni Junmyeon.

"Baekhyun."

Kinabahan si Baekhyun. Hindi niya talaga gusto yung serious mode ni Junmyeon, nakakatakot eh. "Bakit?"

“Di ba binanggit mo samin nung nakaraan na gagawa ka ng move kay Hera? Anong nangyari doon?”

"Oo. Okay naman. Naging mas close kami compare nung una saka lagi kaming magkausap, nagcha-chat nga rin kami eh. Nung nakaraan din, sinamahan ko siyang bumili ng gitara niya and nag-milktea kami sa labas. Dapat nga sasabihin ko na sa kanya no’n na gusto kong manligaw."

“Oh. Anong nangyari?”

“Hindi ko nasabi. Tumawag yung mama niya.” Nasapo ni Baekhyun ang noo. “Wrong timing nga eh.”

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Junmyeon. “So hindi mo nasabi?”

“Hindi.”

“Hindi mo nasabi hanggang sa naging hesitant ka na kung gusto mo pa rin siyang ligawan dahil kay Chanyeol?”

“Parang gano’n nga.”

Tinitigan siya nang maigi ni Junmyeon. “At si Chanyeol yung reason kasi somehow affected ka na rin sa kanya?”

Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang unti-unting pag-init ng mukha niya. Nakita niya ang pagngiti nang malapad ni Sehun at ang invested na si Jongin. "Uh… oo? Hindi ko nga rin alam. Kinukwestiyon ko na tuloy if enough ba yung pagkagusto ko kay Hera para ligawan pa siya. Pero sure naman ako eh—dati. Hindi ko lang alam ngayon. Epekto siguro ‘to ng pagiging fake suitor ni Chanyeol, ‘no? Baka masyado na akong nadadala."

Napayuko si Baekhyun. Totoo naman eh. Baka nadadala lang talaga siya. Nasanay. Kaya mataas talaga tingin niya sa mga artista na hindi nai-inlove sa ka-loveteam nila eh.

“Baekhyun, sure ka bang wala kang gusto kay Chanyeol?”

Tiningala ni Baekhyun si Junmyeon pagkatanong niya ulit. "Ha? Uhm.."

Napatayo si Sehun sa bench, bakas ang excitement at thrill sa mukha bago ituro si Baekhyun. "Oh, oh! Naghesitate! Kita niyo naghesitate, ah? Hahaha!"

Naging pambato na lang tuloy sa mukha ni Sehun ang purpose ng reviewer nila nang batuhin siya ni Junmyeon. "Sandali kasi. Inaalam nga natin yung nangyayari eh."

Bumalik kay Baekhyun ang tingin ng lahat.

"Ano?" Jongin asked. "Sagutin mo na, Baekhyun."

"Teka, sandali kasi." Nagkamot si Baekhyun ng ulo. Nakaka-dandruff nga siguro talaga ang stress.

Sehun smirked, parang gustung-gusto niya ang nangyayari. "Oo o hindi lang naman, di ba? Bakit may third option na 'hindi ko alam'?"

"Ginugulo niyo kasi ako lalo eh."

Natahimik silang apat. Suddenly nakita ng GG gang ang confusion at frustration sa part ni Baekhyun. Ang complicated nga naman kasi.

"Si Hera talaga ang ideal girl na hinahanap ko ever since pumasok ako sa university. Crush ko talaga siya. Seryoso, kulang na lang magpalit ako ng mukha kasi kada nakikita ko siya napupunit na halos yung pisngi ko kakangiti. Desidido na nga akong manligaw, di ba? Pero si Chanyeol—ang weird kasi.” Napakamot na siya ng anit in frustration. “Madalas niya akong pagtripan at bwisitin, pero pag hindi niya ‘yon ginagawa para nang may kulang. Natutuwa rin ako kapag inaasikaso niya ako kahit kaya ko naman. Sobrang mesmerized ako kapag kumakanta siya ng IV Of Spades song. Alam niyo ‘yon?"

May dumating na janitor. Nilinis nito yung kalat malapit sa kanila. May dumapo ring ibon malapit sa bench na kinauupuan nila. Yung araw, natakpan ng ulap kaya nabawasan ang init. Yung mga reviewer nila, hindi pa rin nagagamit nang maayos.

“Tapos lately, sobrang weird pa. Hindi ko na mabasa kung pagpapanggap pa ba yung mga ginagawa niya o hindi. Sure talaga ako sa attraction ko kay Hera, pero iharap niyo sakin si Chanyeol, maguguluhan talaga ako.”

Walang nakapagsalita agad. Lahat sila napaisip. And it was another few minutes bago sila makarinig ng boses ng isa sa kanila.

Si Jongin ang nagsalita.

"What if confused ka lang?"

All eyes turned on him, expecting an answer.

“Ibig kong sabihin, ideal girl mo si Hera, kaya nakuha niya interest mo. Pero what if interested ka lang sa kanya kasi ideal siya? Baka naiisip mo lang gusto mo siya dahil doon. Tapos ayan, nag-hesitate ka pa all of a sudden.”

Sumabat si Sehun, parang nage-gets niya na kung saan papunta si Jongin. He turned to Baekhyun. “Eh how about Chanyeol? Siya yung dahilan bakit ka naghesitate sa plano mo kay Hera. Sabi mo natutuwa ka kapag inaasikaso ka niya. Pero what if mesmerized ka sa kanya dahil sa fake niyang panliligaw? Sabi mo iba yung tama sayo kapag kumakanta siya ng kanta ng favorite band mo. Pa’no kung natutuwa ka lang kasi kinakanta niya yung mga kantang gusto mo?”

Napangiwi si Baekhyun sa mga narinig. Hindi niya na alam kung ano ang pakikinggan. Ang gusto niya lang naman, mag-vent out. So far good listeners naman ang GG gang sa pagkakaalam niya. Nandoon na yung hindi nawawalang kalokohan, but still, they're good friends and sometimes they provide good advice. Pero ngayon, hindi mas lalo siyang naguluhan. Ang gusto niya na lang gawin ngayon ay mag-isip at tumulala, hoping na maintindihan niya yung sagot sa mga tanong niya.

Pero sa ngayon, parang gusto niya na lang umuwi at magpakalunod sa blue lemonade.

Jongin tapped his shoulder. Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya.

“Baekhyun. Pwedeng may gusto ka talaga kay Hera and natutuwa ka lang sa pag-aalaga sayo ni Chanyeol Sanay ka na ikaw yung nanliligaw kaya possible na naninibago ka lang ngayon. Pero pwede rin namang may gusto ka na kay Chanyeol at hindi mo lang alam kasi nasa ideal girl mo ang attention mo. Baka nalilito ka na si Hera ang gusto mo kasi straight ka all your life. Kahit ano diyan pwedeng maging sagot, pero hindi natin malalaman kung ano ‘yon kung wala kang gagawin.”

Before Baekhyun could say something, inunahan na siya ni Sehun.

“Pero pwede ring dalawa sila yung gusto mo, kasi possible naman talagang magmahal ng dalawang tao. Bakit ba ayaw niyong maniwala sakin?”

Tumayo si Jongin. Nilapitan niya si Sehun na nakatayo na sa gilid at inipit sa kili-kili niya ang ulo nito. Amused lang na nanonood si Junmyeon sa kanila.

“Aray ko, Jongin!” Reklamo ni Sehun. “Ano ba, pawis yung kili-kili mo!”

Nagsalita si Baekhyun. “Wait lang, hindi pa tapos yung sinasabi niya.”

“Bakit, naniniwala ka dito kay Sehun?” Tanong ni Jongin nang nakangisi. “Alam mo namang ito yung pinakamay sapak sa'ting apat. “

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Gusto niya lang naman maka-gather opnions as much as he can para mas makapag-isip.

Jongin continued. “Possible naman talaga na magkagusto o magmahal ng dalawa, pero imposible namang walang final answer, Baekhyun. Palaging merong mas matimbang.”

“Mas matimbang?”

Tumango si Jongin as encouragement. Iniipit niya pa rin si Sehun sa braso niya. “For someone na marami nang naging girlfriend, ang inosente mo, Baekhyun ah.”

“So ano nang gagawin ko?”

“Simple lang. Layuan mo sila.”

“Layuan?”

"Oo, lumayo ka muna as much as possible!" Finally, binitawan na ni Jongin si Sehun. Pinunasan kasi siya nito ng laway niya. “Ganyan ka-weird ang mga tao. Kailangan muna may mawala bago matauhan. Kaya kung ako sayo, lumayo ka muna sa kanila saka mo isipin kung sino yung gusto mo talagang makita, yung ayaw mong mawala. Pag sure ka na, saka ka magdecide kung kanino ka talaga may gusto.”

This time, talagang natigilan na si Baekhyun. Kailangan niyang lumayo? Paano naman siya lalayo? Casual niya lang bang sasabihin na, “Sorry, di kita pwedeng kausapin kasi kailangan muna kitang layuan. Fini-figure out ko pa kasi kung ikaw ba o yung isa yung totoong crush ko.” Ganon ba ‘yon? At another thing, kasama ni Baekhyun sina Hera at Chanyeol sa Ethics. Paano niya maiiwasan yung dalawa?

Higit sa lahat, paano pag bigla ulit nagparamdam si—

“Eh paano si Kyungsoo?” After manahimik, ngayon lang ulit nagsalita si Junmyeon. “Yung admirer mo?”

“Oo nga, 'no?” Nagreact agad si Sehun. Inunahan niya pa si Baekhyun. “Parang hindi na natin siya nakikita ngayon. Wag sana ma-jinx ha. Pero oo nga, hindi na siya nagpapakita.”

“Hindi na nga siya nagpapakita,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Sinubukan niyang isipin yung mga nakaraang araw, pati yung last two weeks, pero MIA nga si Kyungsoo. Simula nang matapos ang student council elections, hindi na ito nagparamdam.

“'Yon naman pala eh.”

Nagising si Baekhyun sa mga iniisip niya nang marinig ang boses ni Junmyeon.

“Mukhang hindi na interested sayo si Kyungsoo, Baekhyun. Kilala naman natin siya. Imposibleng tigilan ka niya unless sa iba na siya interested. Kung gano'n naman pala, ano pang hinihintay mo?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya naintindihan.

Ngumisi si Junmyeon. “Wala nang nanggugulo sayong admirer, kaya sa tingin ko dapat simulan mo na ang paglayo.”

-

Pinost ng music club sa IG ang final line up ng banda nila that night.

**pupmusicclub** : Finally, here is The Shift—a band formed by members from PUP Music Club. From left to right; Taeyong ( **@itstaeyong** ), Taemin ( **@taeminlee** ), Hera ( **@z.heraaa** ), CJ ( **@seewhygasm** ) & Lucas ( **@__lucas** ). Ito na sila! Are you excited t hear them for this year’s Musikahan? Don’t forget mayroon din tayong local artists na invited! Tickets and details will be available soon. **#PUPmuSIKLAB #Musikahan2020**

_comments_  
 **laystagram : @seewhygasm** CONGRAAAATS!  
 **osh_fab: @baekhyun_bae** uy si magkatabi si ano at si ano oh haha  
 **jmyeon1** : hoy umayos ka nga **@osh_fab**  
 **jjongin : @osh_fab** baliw! HAHAHA  
 **osh_fab** : ay sorry na di lang napigilan  
 **osh_fab : @baekhyun_bae** joke lang pala wag mo pansinin lol

*

“Bumaba na tayo. Nag-dismiss na si mam.”

Sinalubong si Baekhyun ng mga kaibigan niya sa may labas ng CR. Nakatayo ang mga ito sa harap niya, mga naka-bag na, as Jongin questioned him.

“Talaga? Anong oras na ba?” Napatingin si Baekhyun sa relo niya, seeing na dismissal na nga. 

“3PM na.”

“Nag-CR ka lang naman, bakit ang tagal mo?” Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang accusation sa tono ng boses ni Sehun. Nakatingin ito nang matalas sa kanya. Syempre sasagutin siya ni Baekhyun nang totoo.

“Nakasalubong ko kasi yung prof natin sa Compensation kanina bago ako mag-CR. May pinaabot siya saking file sa isang prof doon sa west wing.”

“Sure ka? Wala kang kinitang Accountancy major?”

Natawa si Jongin. “Sino doon? Pareho silang Accountancy major.”

“Ay oo nga pala. Hahaha!”

“Parang dati ayaw na ayaw niya sa mga Accountancy sudents, di ba?”

Nagtawanan sina Jongin at Sehun.

“Mga gago.” Kinuha ni Baekhyun kay Junmyeon yung bag niya na hawak nito at akmang inihampas sa dalawang kaibigan niyang halos iisa ang utak. “Pag kayo nagkaproblema sa lovelife, ako unang-unang mang-aasar sa inyo, mga gunggong.”

Nagtawanan ito bago nauna pababa. Sinabayan ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun sa pagbaba. “Ang tagal mo kasi,” sabi nito. “Humahaba na nguso niyan ni Sehun, baka daw binreak mo na yung spell.”

Two weeks ago, Wednesday to be exact, nagkwento siya sa mga kaibigan niya tungkol sa confusion niya; kung si Hera ba o si Chanyeol ang gusto niya, or both. Nagkagulo lang sila kasi ang dami ng mga opinyon nila. Worse pa, may point lahat kaya lalong naging desperate si Baekhyun sa sagot. Kung tutuusin madali lang naman malaman kung interested ka sa isang tao. But Baekhyun doesn’t want to treat this lightly. Kung haharot siya, dapat doon sa taong sure siya na gusto niya talaga. Doon sa taong wala siyang mararamdamang hesitations. Kung mag-turn out man na si Hera talaga ang gusto niya, edi congrats Baekhyun kasi natagpuan mo na yung ideal girl mo. At kung si Chanyeol naman ‘yon, edi good luck Baekhyun sa first ever crush mong lalaki rin.

To summarize it all, nagdesisyon silang apat na sundin yung sinabi ni Jongin—ang mahiwagang spell, according to Sehun. Kung gustong malaman ni Baekhyun ang totoong nararamdaman niya, kailangan niyang layuan yung dalawa (hindi sina Jongin at Sehun—though pwede rin para matahimik ang buhay niya—pero sina Hera at Chanyeol).

Baekhyun shook his head. “Spell niya mukha niya. Sila ni Jongin nagpauso nito eh.”

Nasa hagdanan na sila pababa. As usual, kakain muna sila bago umuwi kasi maaga ang dismissal. Binulungan ni Junmyeon si Baekhyun, pasimpleng tinitingnan yung dalawa sa harapan nila na nauunang maglakad. “G na g yung dalawang ilayo ka kay Hera at Chanyeol, ‘no?” Nakatawa siya.

“Oo nga eh. Akala mo talaga. Nagbantay pa yang dalawa na yan pagpasok ko ng Ethics last week.”

Natawa si Junmyeon dahil doon. Hindi niya makakalimutan ‘yon. Tumambay talaga yung dalawa sa labas ng room ni Baekhyun habang nagt-take ng midterms sa Ethics. Si Junmyeon, nagtatakip ng mukha out of kahihiyan sa isang tabi. “Ano? Ayaw mo na ba?”

“Sa plano?”

“Saan pa ba.”

“Oy, Junmyeon,” sabi ni Baekhyun. Narating na nila ang grounds at lumiko na sila papuntang lagoon. Nasa unahan pa rin nila yung dalawa. “Si Baekhyun Byun ‘to, kaibigan mo simula nung highschool. Hindi ako aayaw, kahit lagi niyo akong inaasar. Kailangan ma-figure out ko yung sagot na hinahanap ko or else mas mauuna pa akong mabaliw kesa kay Minseok sa Philosophy.”

Natawa lalo si Junmyeon dahil dinamay pa ni Baekhyun yung kaibigan nila sa ibang faculty. Si Minseok yung kaibigan nilang dapat mag-aaral abroad pero hindi natuloy. “Wala, tinanong ko lang, baka gusto mo lang kasi na wag na tumuloy.”

“Hindi nga.”

Hindi na sumagot si Junmyeon. Tumuloy sila sa lagoon.

Si Baekhyun ang nagpaiwan sa pwestong nahanap nila para maka-order na yung tatlo. He asked Junmyeon na ibili na lang siya ng kahit ano dahil wala siyang maisip na pagkaing gusto niya sa ngayon.

“Kahit ano, sabi mo, ah?” tanong ni Junmyeon sa kanya.

“Oo. Kahit ano, Jumyeon. Salamat.”

Naiwan si Baekhyun mag-isa.

Sobrang sabog na ni Baekhyun, sa totoo lang. It’s been a week since midterm exams nila. Ngayon, kasisimula lang ng lessons para sa last grading period ng semester, but despite that, gustong nang bumigay ng utak ni Baekhyun. They were given heavier loads ng mga reports (both oral and written) at ng iba pang isasaksak sa mga utak nila. Malas lang ni Baekhyun kasi sumabay pa dito yung problema niya tungkol sa complicated niyang feelings at lovelife (alam niyang kasalanan niya ‘yon dahil nagawa niya pang humarot in the middle of the semester, but still) pati yung mga tanong niya sa isip niya. Gusto niya nang malaman yung sagot na hinahanap niya kaya kailangan niyang panindigan yung ridiculous plan ng mga kaibigan niya, pero at the same time marami rin siyang gustong malaman na iba pang bagay.

He wants to know Hera’s thoughts—kung nahahalata ba nito na Baekhyun is avoiding her at kung may pake naman ba ito if she really did notice na iniiwasan nga siya. Iniisip din ni Baekhyun kungmay katiting na interes man lang ba si Hera sa kanya (syempre sakit no’n kung wala, lalo pa kung siya pala yung talagang gusto ni Baekhyun and he went through all this shit para malaman ‘yon tapos nganga naman pala). Masaya naman yung mga naging moments nila together at medyo close rin naman sila.

Isa pa ‘tong si Chanyeol. He won’t even think na iniiwasan siya ni Baekhyun ngayon. Ano ba kasing meron at hindi na niya ‘yon nakita ever since audition day? Huling beses na nagparamdam si Chanyeol sa kanya nung tumawag ito sa kanya kinabukasan after nung audition, a day before midterm nila sa Ethics. After no’n, wala na. He didn’t even come para mag-exam that Monday.

Sa dami ng iniisip ni Baekhyun, hindi niya namalayan na nagsaksak na siya ng earphones sa tenga niya. Gawain niya kasi ang making ng music pag maraming iniisip.

Kinalabit siya ni Junmyeon. He’s already with Jongin and Sehun, tapos na silang umorder ng makakain. Tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang earphones sa tenga niya at in-off yung music. Nakita niyang nagpapatugtog pala siya ng playlist ng Eraserheads, Cueshe at Silent Sanctuary (nagdownload kasi siya last time ng mga gano’ng kanta because of a certain someone).

“Shawarma rice,” nginitian siya ni Junmyeon nang malapad as he gave Baekhyun yung styro, “with cheese.”

Nagflash bigla sa isip ni Baekhyun yung smile na minsan lang makita sa mukha nang gitaristang ‘yon that night, habang nagkukwento. Sulit daw kasi yung tig-fifty pesos na shawarma rice with cheese.

Baekhyun snorted. Hindi niya maiwasang mag-isip. How come na bigla na lang naglaho si Chanyeol? Pareho silang nagru-room sa main building. They even have a subject with the same class. Kahit napasadyang iniiwasan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, bakit kahit paramdam wala itong ginawa, like he usually does? Paano pag bigla na lang sumulpot si Kyungsoo? At ano ‘yon, parang magic na nawala si Chanyeol sa landas niya right after deciding na iiwasan niya muna ito at si Hera?

Do people really vanish like that all of a sudden? Ano si Chanyeol, parang si Kyungsoo lang?

“Baekhyun, bakit di ka pa kumakain?” Itinigil ni Jongin ang pagpho-phone niya para matanong si Baekhyun. “Hindi ka ba gutom?”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Sakto lang. May iniisip lang ako.”

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Sehun in interest. “Wait, may sagot ka na ba? Nagkaka-idea ka na ba kung sino yung gusto mo?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Uminom si Sehun ng iced tea niya before continuing. “Natapos na tayo mag-midterms. One week na rin since sinimulan natin ‘to. Wala ka pa ring sagot?”

With that, napunta kay Baekhyun ang atensyon ng mga kaibigan niya. Hindi na bago para sa kanilang apat ang sitwasyon na ‘yon. Even before matapos ang first sem—nung dumating sa eksena si Kyungsoo, plus when Chanyeol and Hera came into the picture—palagi nang nagiging sentro ng usapan si Baekhyun between the four of them. Magtatatlong buwan na rin na ganito. Daig pa ng lovelife Baekhyun ang ongoing series na inaabangan kada episode.

“Kung may sagot na ako, malamang alam niyo na at matagal niyo na akong sinipa papunta sa room ng Accountancy.”

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin. “Kung may sagot ka na ako unang-unang sisipa sayo.”

Nakita rin ni Baekhyun ang isa na namang episode ng pag-iling ni Junmyeon. “Guys, wag niyong i-pressure si Baekhyun,” he laughed. “Kalma lang kayo.”

Ngumiti nang malapad si Sehun. “Hindi ka naman namin pine-pressure, Baekhyun, pero bilisan mo.” Ini-snatch ni Baekhyun ang iced tea ni Sehun at ininuman as revenge. “Hoy, joke lang kasi!”

Tinawanan nung dalawa pa si Sehun. They continued eating, may constant bickering sa isa’t-isa at hingian ng ulam as usual. Nang malapit na silang matapos, may biglang lumapit sa kanila. And everyone is familiar kung sino siya. 

“Baekhyun?”

Napatayo si Baekhyun pagkakita sa kanya. “Hera?”

Hindi niya tiningnan kung anong reaksyon ng mga kaibigan niya, especially when he’s supposed to be avoiding Hera hangga’t maaari. Kanina lang ang dami niyang tanong tungkol dito. Ngayong nasa harap niya na si Hera—yung ideal girl na he’s attracted to—wala siyang maramdaman.

Instead, he suddenly felt nervous for an unknown reason.

“Thank God nakita kita dito.” Hera looked relieved, kahit papano nawala yung worry sa mukha niya. “Nagpalit ako ng number kaya hindi kita matawagan. Pwede ba tayong mag-usap? Importante lang.”

Nakita ni Baekhyun na nagtinginan ang mga kaibigan niya pagkasabi no’n ni Hera. Hindi siya nagsalita, nauna na siyang humakbang para makapag-usap sila ni Hera na silang dalawa lang. 

Diniretso niya agad si Hera. “Bakit? May problema ba?”

“Nagkikita ba kayo ni CJ these days?”

Baekhyun was taken aback. So tungkol ‘to kay Chanyeol? “Hindi. Since nun audition day, hindi pa kami nagkikita.”

“Eh online? Sa text? Nakakausap mo ba siya?”

“Uhm, last time na nagkausap kami, two days before midterm exam natin sa Ethics. Bakit, may nangyari ba?”

“Almost one week na kasing hindi pumapasok si CJ, Baekhyun.” Napahawak si Hera sa ulo niya, siguro dahil sa stress. “Hindi na siya pumasok since Monday last week, nung midterms natin sa Ethics. Walang may alam bakit. At first inisip ko baka may sakit o may lakad kasi hindi ‘yon naman aabsent unless importante, pero nung tumawag ako kinabukasan, cannot be reached ang phone niya. Pinuntahan ko siya sa dorm niya nung isang araw pero wala siya. Sinubukan kong magtanong sa mga kaibigan niya, kina Jongdae at Lay, pero wala rin silang alam. Iniisip ko baka may alam ka kaya binalak kitang hanapin. Tapos ayon, nakita kita dito.”

Ang daming sinabi ni Hera, pero hindi na sigurado si Baekhyun kung na-process niya ba lahat. Kanina lang, ‘yon ang iniisip niya. He was thinking na baka busy lang si Chanyeol; baka hindi pa siya tapos sa mga ita-take na midterms o kaya baka nagstart na yung rehearsal ng The Shift. Mostly, hindi rin naman palagamit ng phone at social media si Chanyeol. Pero it’s the least of his expectation na umabsent si Chanyeol for almost one week, nang walang nakakaalam bakit.

Mas lalong kumabog ang puso ni Baekhyun.

“Nagulat ka,” comment ni Hera. “So wala ka ring idea?”

“Actually, wala.”

Bumuntong-hininga si Hera. Pero si Baekhyun, pina-process pa rin ang narinig niya.

“Hindi ko alam na hindi siya pumapasok.” Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang makonsensya sa pag-iwas-iwas niya. If it wasn’t for that, malalaman niya siguro agad ang tungkol sa nangyari.

Natahimik silang dalawa. Siguro nag-iisip ng solusyon o sagot, pero pwede ring pareho nilang sini-sink in na hindi nagparamdam si Chanyeol sa kahit na sino for almost one week.

Si Hera ang unang nagsalita after a few minutes. “Paano ngayon yan—Baek? Saan ka pupunta?”

Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun. Tumakbo na siya palayo, kahit na hindi niya natapos ang kinakain niya at hindi niya bitbit ang bag niya. He’s left with his phone and wallet na nasa bulsa niya nang tumakbo siya palabas ng lagoon.

He swears to himself, kapag hindi reasonable ang dahilan ng pagiging missing in action ni Chanyeol, may babasagin talagang gitara si Baekhyun sa ulo ng gitarista.

*


	4. IV : Come Inside Of My Heart (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Suko na ako,  
> Panalo ka,  
> Puso ko'y kunin mo na"

Baekhyun doesn’t want to, pero kailangan niyang i-try.

_**To** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com_   
_**From** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_

_Hoy._

Nung hinahabol palang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol para pakiusapang magpanggap para sa kanya, hindi niya ito ma-contact. Walang social media si Chanyeol at hindi nakikipag-usap sa hindi niya kilala. Pero he was desperate, kaya nag-email siya kay Chanyeol. Hindi siya makapaniwala na ginagawa niya ito ulit ngayon.

Huminto si Baekhyun sa isang tabi. Nasa labas siya ng uni. Mausok sa labas gawa ng mga tricycle pero habang hindi niya pa alam saan unang hahanapin si Chanyeol, tumabi muna siya. Kahit medyo malabo, he opted on messaging Chanyeol sa email.  
  
_**To** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com_  
 _ **From** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_

_Nasan ka? Sagot._

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun nang makatanggap nga siya ng sagot.

_**From** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com _   
_**To** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_

_Nasa dorm._

_**To** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com_   
_**From** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_

_Seryoso, halos isang linggo ka nang absent nang walang pasabi sa mga kaklase mo, pero sa gmail ka lang pala macocontact?_

Pinigilan ni Baekhyun na irolyo ang mga mata niya sa inis. Pero a part of him is relieved kasi base sa story ni Hera, hindi ma-contact si Chanyeol. Buti nung tinry ni Baekhyun, nakakuha agad siya ng reply.

Hindi niya gustong makipag-usap sa email kaya tinawagan niya na si Chanyeol. From the other end of the line, narinig niya ang pagsagot nito.

“Hello?”

“Hoy, Chan-ulol.”

Narinig niya si Chanyeol na mag-chuckle. “Bakit, Benjamin?”

“Nasaan ka?”

“Nasa dorm nga.”

“Anong drama mo? Ba’t bigla kang hindi pumasok?”

“Bakit, namiss mo ako?”

“Sira. Nagsabi sakin si Hera, ano sa tingin mo gagawin ko?”

“Kunwari ka pa, namiss mo lang ako eh.”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang paligid. Dumidilim na rin ang langit dahil hapon na. He doesn’t know what to expect, dahil nasa dorm naman pala si Chanyeol. Wala na siyang idea kung anong sasabihin. Pero syempre, gusto niya ring malaman kung anong nangyari. Para sa isang popular na asungot gaya ni Chanyeol, hindi normal sa kanya yung bigla na lang mawala. And syempre, nag-alala si Baekhyun sa kanya.

Naunahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na magsalita. “Baekhyun.”

Nagsimulang maglakad si Baekhyun, though di niya alam kung saan siya papunta.

“Kamusta yung almost two weeks na hindi tayo nagkita? Wag mong sabihing pinagpalit mo na ako ah.”

“Anong sinasabi mo diyan?”

“Wala,” tumawa si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya. Seems like masyado siyang masaya ngayong araw, unlike Baekhyun, na naiinis kasi nag-alala siya. “Ang sabi ko kung ako hindi mo miss, ako namiss kita.”

Nahinto si Baekhyun sa paglalakad.

“Nandiyan ka sa dorm mo, di ba?” he asked.

“Oo.”

“Wag kang aalis diyan, pupuntahan kita.”

*

Binato ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng bagay na unang naabot ng kamay niya—yung libro ni Chanyeol sa accounting. Nagreklamo ito kasi masakit daw, which doesn’t make sense. Kaya nga siya binato ni Baekhyun kasi alam niyang masakit.

“Pumasok naman ako nung una. Hindi mo lang ako nakita kasi hindi mo ako pinupuntahan.” Hinihimas ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya na tinamaan nung libro. Nakaupo siya sa kama niya as usual at nakasandal sa pader. Nasa tabi niya si Baekhyun. Pinuntahan talaga siya ni Baekhyun sa dorm.

“Bakit naman kita pupuntahan?” sabat ni Baekhyun. Tinungga niya yung inabot sa kanyang canned beer kanina ng gitarista (as peace offering, obviously).

“Wala, baka miss mo lang yung gwapo mong manliligaw?”

Sumandal si Chanyeol sa balikat niya at nginitian siya. “Tumigil ka na nga,” sabi niya. “Bakit nakasandal ka sakin?”

“Pasandal lang saglit, napagod ako.”

Tiningnan siya ni Baekhyun suspiciously.

“Pagod nga ako. Seryoso.”

Hinayaan niya si Chanyeol sa balikat niya. Mayamaya, gumalaw ito at mas lumapit pa. Nararamdaman na ni Baekhyun ang hininga nito sa leeg niya. Kumapit din si Chanyeol sa braso niya.

“Alam mo para kang si Kyungsoo. Pagod ka ba talaga o nangcha-chancing ka?”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Saglit nga lang, promise.”

“Kanina ka pa diyan.”

“Konti na lang.”

Baekhyun sighed. Pero hinayaan niya si Chanyeol na ganon habang siya, hindi makagalaw.

Pagkadating ni Baekhyun sa dorm, dumiretso agad siya sa room ni Chanyeol. Yung kwarto ni Chanyeol parang binagyo. Wala na doon ang bakas ng paglilinis na ginawa ni Baekhyun months ago. Bukod doon, mukha ring pagod ang hitsura ni Chanyeol (unfair lang kasi gwapo pa rin siyang tingnan). Bago pa masapak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa mukha, nag-offer na ang gitarista ng beer kay Baekhyun.

Napaisip si Baekhyun. Siguro wala siya sa posisyon kasi hindi naman siya sure kung friends sila ni Chanyeol, pero there’s some urge in him na gusto niyang pagalitan ang gitarista dahil bigla na lang siyang hindi nagparamdam. “Chanyeol, seryoso nga,” sabi niya. Inalis niya si Chanyeol sa katawan niya kahit na umangal ito. “Ano bang nangyari? Kung hindi ba kita in-email ngayon hindi ka magpapakita?”

“Hindi.”

Sinamaan niya ng tingin si Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman sa ganon. Sumakto lang pagbukas ko ng phone ko, nag-email ka. Naubusan kasi ako ng battery. Ngayon lang ako nakapagcharge pag-uwi kasi nawala sa isip ko.”

Baekhyun doesn’t look satisfied sa sagot. Hindi naman ‘yon ang gusto niyang malaman. Chanyeol sighed in defeat. “Umuwi ako samin sa QC para hanapin si Jaemin.”

“Sino?”

“Yung pinsan kong fifteen years old.”

Hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun kung anong connection ng sinasabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Chanyeol took the honor para i-explain sa kanya. “Yung babae sa baba, si Ate Yoora. Kapatid siya ni Jaemin. Naglayas siya one week ago.”

“Ha?” Hindi inexpect ni Baekhyun ang narinig. “Kamusta na siya? Nakita niyo na ba?”

“Okay na, nahanap na siya.” Sinandal ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya sa pader at pumikit, as if letting out lahat ng pagod niya the whole time na nawala siya. “Nakita ko siya kanina lang. Nags-stay pala siya sa bahay ng ninong niya sa Makati. Kaya pala hindi namin siya mahanap.”

“Bakit siya naglayas? I mean, kung okay lang malaman?”

“Natakot kasi siya sa magiging reaction ng parents niya.”

“Sa?”

“Sa fact na… he’s not into girls.”

Tinitigan siya ni Chanyeol sa mga mata. Hindi nakapasalita si Baekhyun. “Nakita kasi ni tita sa kwarto niya yung sulat niya. Letter of coming out, sinulat niya last year. Kinabahan yata nung nalaman niyang nabasa, kaya naglayas. Mga one week din siyang nagtago bago ko mahanap kanina. Sabi na eh doon siya pupunta.”

“Uhm,” Baekhyun tried regaining himself. Nagulat siya na kinukwento ni Chanyeol. Hindi rin siya handa para sa deep talk. “Okay lang ba kayo sa inyo?”

“Okay naman. Hinatid ko na si Jaemin sa kanila. Buti nga sumama sakin. Pero hindi ko na alam ang nangyari pagkatapos. Gusto kasi ni mama na bumalik na ako dito sa dorm, since ilang araw akong hindi nakapasok. Pero sa tingin ko naman okay na.”

“Wow, ang bait naman na anak yan. Umuwi agad.”

Baekhyun hoped na he chose correctly sa sasabihin. Hindi kasi siya fan ng ‘ _magiging okay din ang lahat’_ at ‘ _malalampasan mo rin yan’_ lines. Isa pa, ramdam niya naman kay Chanyeol na he’s not that worried kumpara nung una. That’s why Baekhyun decided na pagaanin ang atmosphere.

Nginitian siya nang maliit ni Chanyeol. “Ayoko na rin kasi mag-alala si mama. Close kami ni Jaemin, kaya alam nilang uunahin ko siya, kahit na nagsabi naman siya samin na wag muna siyang hanapin at safe siya. Nag-alala pa rin ako. Hindi kasi kami sigurado kung saan talaga siya nagpunta.”

“Wag ka na mag-alala.”

Nilingon ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Ang weird lang kasi nakatitig talaga ito sa kanya.

“Kailangan lang makapag-usap ng pinsan mo at ng parents niya para magkaintindihan. Hayaan mo na silang gawin ‘yon on their own. Nagawa mo na part mo. Ang galing mo nga eh. Hindi lahat ganon yung gagawin.”

Baekhyun smiled. Ngumiti rin agad pabalik sa kanya si Chanyeol, bago siya nito abutin para guluhin ang buhok niya. “Salamat,” sabi niya.

Natahimik ang paligid. Ininom nung dalawa yung inumin nila, pero after a few minutes saka nagsalita si Baekhyun.

“Tanggap ba sa inyo yung… yung ganon?”

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang tingnan siya nang diretso ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya napigilang tanungin kasi curious siya, pero nung nasabi niya na, nahiya siya bigla.

Simpleng tumango si Chanyeol. “Oo.” He smiled, looking at Baekhyun. “Basta raw hindi kami masamang tao. Kaya pag ako naging boyfriend mo, Baekhyun, wala ka nang problema sa family ko.”

Hinampas siya ni Baekhyun ng unan. "Sira."

Tumawa si Chanyeol sandali. “Pero seryoso. Ang sabi ng parents ko, as long as hindi raw kami magiging masamang tao, hindi importante yung gender ng taong mahahalin namin. Hindi siguro aware si Jaemin doon kaya ganon ang nangyari, pero ako hindi ko nakalimutan ‘yon simula nang sinabi ‘yon sakin ng parents ko.”

“Sinabi sayo?”

Napansin lang ni Baekhyun na ubos na yung iniinom niya right then. Nakita niya ting nakatitig si Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Baekhyun,” tawag nito sa kanya.

“Ano?”

“Sa tingin mo ba, bakit ako pumayag na magpanggap na suitor mo?”

“Uhh… kasi gusto mo ng experience sa panliligaw?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun kasi binago ni Chanyeol yung topic. Ang again, narinig niya na naman yung chuckle ng gitarista.

“Bakit natatawa ka?”

“Wala.”

“So bakit nga pumayag ka?”

Tumayo na si Chanyeol sa kama. Dala niya yung canned beer niya na ubos na rin ang laman at dinala ‘yon sa lababo. Dalawa lang naman yung empty cans sa may lababo, pero parang lasing na si Chanyeol.

“Alam mo, Baek,” simula nito.

“Ano?”

“Sa tingin mo ba talaga nanliligaw lang ako sayo for experience?”

-

To Baekhyun’s surprise, pinicture-an pala siya ni Chanyeol after niyang makatulog sa kama nito, sabog na sa kalasingan.

 **seewhygasm** : cute

 _comments_  
 **todayis_wendy** : OMG kwarto mo yan CJ, di ba?  
 **seojuhyun_diary** : pang-ilang picture na ba to ni baekhyun sa ig mo **@seewhygasm**  
 **seojuhyun_diary** : pls explain **@seewhygasm** mag-ano ba talaga kayo ni **@baekhyun_bae**?  
 **laystagram** : wow wow wow  
 **dae921** : **@seojuhyun_diary** sa tingin mo ano? *wink*

*

May nagbago. Hindi nga lang ma-figure out ni Baekhyun kung ano.

Tatanggapin niya na lang siguro na bobo na siya when it comes to figuring things out, tutal naman napapadalas na ‘yon na mangyari especially these days. After that bloody Friday kung saan niya nalamang hindi pumapasok at hindi ma-contact si Chanyeol, parang may nag-iba talaga. Chanyeol acted strange. Palagi silang nagkikita after classes kahit na hindi na sila nakakapag-guitar lessons dahil busy sila sa acads. Ramdam ni Baekhyun ang cozier attitude sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun noticed na dumalas din yung ngiti ni Chanyeol, yung facial expressions niya at higit sa lahat nabawasan yung manyak lines (kahit na nagpo-post pa rin ito ng picture ni Baekhyun sa IG, but Baekhyun stopped caring for a while already). Kumbaga, parang mas naglo-loosen up na si Chanyeol sa kanya.Baekhyun thinks na baka gawa ito ng usapan nila last Friday tungkol kay Jaemin, kasi that’s what happens talaga between friends after sharing some life struggles. 

Pero syempre bobo nga si Baekhyun so hindi siya sure. Bahala na rin kung tama siya o hindi, kasi whatever the reason is, nakakatulong sa kanya yung situation since hindi na siya binibwisit ng gitarista. ‘Yon nga lang, part pa rin ng problema niya yung mga matanong na Chanyeol’s Wives plus si Kyungsoo na MIA pa rin at nagt-trigger ng anxiety ni Baekhyun dahil anytime pwede itong sumulpot ulit.

“Wag ka muna umuwi.”

That’s what Chanyeol said to him kanina, nung nagkasalubong sila sa dome. He asked Baekhyun kung may gagawin daw ba siya after classes to which Baekhyun answered na wala.

“May practice yung banda namin. Gusto mong manood?”

Hihindi dapat si Baekhyun, kasi ayaw niya namang magpahalata na gusto niya ng sneek peak sa performance ng The Shift sa musikahan; kung gaano kagaling kumanta yung Taemin at paano si Hera as bassist, pero sinabi na ni Chanyeol ang magic words.

“Tutugtog kami ng isang kanta ng IV Of Spades.”

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Baekhyun when he heard that. Napaoo siya agad, and Chanyeol told him na puntahan na lang siya ni Baekhyun sa music club room after ng classes niya. Magsisimula daw ang rehearsal nila by 6PM, thirty minutes after ng last class ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun smiled wide pagkatapos no’n, kasi finally, makakapanood na siya ng practice nila.

Kaso lang may nangyari.

Baekhyun had to stay longer sa room nila dahil may isang professor na nag-schedule ng makeup class bigla. Nag-end na ‘yon by 8:30PM. That’s why halos ibuga na ng ribcage ni Baekhyun ang puso niya sa hingal kasi tumakbo na siya. Ang sabi ni Chanyeol, by 9PM daw sila matatapos mag-practice. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel bad. May maaabutan pa kaya siya sa last thirty minutes? Paano kung nag-wrapup sila nang maaga?

Huminto si Baekhyun sa tapat ng music club room. Hindi niya magawang pumasok kasi nahihiya siya. Patapos na rin nila yung kanta, tapos nag-wrapup na sila saka isa-isang umalis pagkatapos. Nagulat pa si Hera when she saw Baekhyun standing sa labas, pero ang sabi lang ni Baekhyun sa kanya ayos lang siya and he’s waiting for Chanyeol. Tumango si Hera in response bago nagpaalam at umalis. After some more minutes, wala nang natira sa loob ng room pwera kay Chanyeol. Nilapitan siya ni Baekhyun.

“Uy, sorry hindi ako umabot.”

Nice. Magandang bungad as apology para sa isang pagod na gitaristang na-indyan. Chanyeol looked tired and kind of disappointed, or baka mali si Baekhyun to think na Chanyeol really expected him to be there, pero kasi nagsabi siyang pupunta siya pero hindi naman siya nakarating. Nakaupo si Chanyeol sa isang monoblock chair sa tabi habang inaayos sa lagayan ang gitara niya—yung gitarang black na makintab, as usual.

“Tapos na namin practice-in yung song ng IV Of Spades.”

“Grabe ka naman,” sabi ni Baekhyun. He sat sa katabing monoblock chair ni Chanyeol. “Hindi lang naman yung kanta ng IV Of Spades ang gusto kong puntahan. Saka sabi mo di ba kayo mag-oopening para sa mga guest artist. Gusto ko rin ‘yon makita.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. He started arranging the chairs sa paligid para medyo umayos tingnan. Bumagsak ang balikat ni Baekhyun. Oo na, kasalanan niya naman na hindi siya nakapunta. Pero yung biglaang makeup class, it’s beyond his control.

“Uy sorry na nga.” He tried again.

“Para saan naman?”

“Kasi di ako nakaabot. Wag ka nang magtampo.”

Hinarap siya ni Chanyeol. “Sino nagsabing nagtatampo ako?” Bumalik ito sa kinauupuan niya kanina at sumandal. “Naaawa lang ako sayo kasi sabi mo gusto mong manood pag ni-rehearse namin yung song ng IV Of Spades. Isang kanta lang nila yung tutugtugin namin, hindi mo pa napanood.”

“Okay lang. Basta hindi ka nagtatampo ah.”

“Ano ba kasing nangyari?”

“Biglaan kasi kaming nagklase sa isa naming prof. Hindi na nga siya bayad do’n eh, pero mineet niya kami kasi late na yung block naming sa lesson. Nakakahiya namang humindi.” Siniko ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. “Sorry ulit ah. Hindi na kita nasabihang di ako makakaabot, deadbatt na ako.”

Pinakiramdaman ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Hindi niya kasi maintindihan ang facial expressions nito. Nag-explain na rin siya kasi iniisip niya talaga na na-disappoint niya si Chanyeol. Pero hindi niya rin naman ginusto yung nangyari. Excited pa nga siyang manood.

Yumuko si Chanyeol para abutin yung guitar case niya. Baekhyun thought na baka nagdecide na siyang umuwi, tutal gabi na at sila na lang yung tao sa music club room. Pero nakita niyang binuksan ulit ni Chanyeol yung case at inilabas ang gitara niya.

“Anong ginagawa mo?”

“Ano pa ba,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Tutugtugan kita kasi na-miss mo yung practice namin kanina.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Kung hindi niya narinig tugtugin ng banda, bakit kailangan niyang marinig in acoustic eh magkaiba naman ‘yon pakinggan?

Gusto niyang magtanong, pero hindi na niya nagawa kasi nakapwesto na yung gitara sa lap ni Chanyeol at nagsimula na siyang tumugtog. At first, hindi pamilyar si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. Basta sigurado siyang hindi ‘yon IV Of Spades song.

Chanyeol started singing.

_‘Lift your head, baby, don't be scared_   
_Of the things that could go wrong along the way_   
_You'll get by with a smile_   
_You can't win at everything but you can try’_

Kung dati, mas nakikita lang ni Baekhyun ang facial expressions ni Chanyeol kapag nagpe-perform, ngayon he can say it otherwise. Gaya nga ng sinabi niya, may nagbago. Yung nakikita ni Baekhyun sa mukha ni Chanyeol as he sang, ito rin yung mga maliliit na ngiti at saya sa mata niya na nawi-witness ni Baekhyun sa gitarista these days. 

_‘Baby, you don't have to worry_   
_'Cause there ain't no need to hurry_   
_No one ever said that there's an easy way_   
_When they're closing all their doors_   
_They don't want you anymore_   
_This sounds funny but I'll say it anyway’_

Suddenly nailang si Baekhyun. Dalawa lang sila ni Chanyeol sa room, at wala ibang nangingibabaw na tunog kundi ang pagkanta ni Chanyeol at ang gitara niya. Nakakakaba, baka dahil sa tahimik ng paligid marinig din ni Chanyeol ang kabog ng puso ni Baekhyun.

Paano ba naman, naalala ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng mga kaibigan niya.

_“Sabi mo iba yung tama sayo kapag kumakanta siya ng kanta ng favorite band mo. Pa’no kung natutuwa ka lang kasi kinakanta niya yung mga kantang gusto mo?”_

Chanyeol continued singing.

_'Cause in a world where everybody_   
_Hates a happy ending story_   
_It's a wonder love can make the world go 'round_   
_But don't let it bring you down_   
_And turn your face into a frown_   
_You'll get along with a little prayer and a song’_

Ang sabi, baka raw nararamdaman ni Baekhyun lahat ng ‘yon—yung uneasiness at pagkabog ng dibdib niya, ay dahil kinakanta ni Chanyeol ang kanta ng favorite band ni Baekhyun. Baka raw name-mesmerize si Baekhyun kasi naririnig niyang kantahin yung IV Of Spades songs, at hindi dahil sa kumakanta mismo.

Pero kung ganon naman pala, bakit nararamdaman pa rin ni Baekhyun ang lahat? Why does he feel uneasy, bakit ang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya? Bakit gusto niyang malunod sa presence ni Chanyeol sa harapan niya ngayon at pakinggan nang paulit-ulit yung version nito ng With A Smile ng Eraserheads?

_‘Lift your head, baby, don't be scared_   
_Of the things that could go wrong along the way_   
_You'll get by with a smile_   
_Now it's time to kiss away those tears goodbye_   
_With a smile’_

Tinapos ni Chanyeol yung kanta just like that. And as usual, it left Baekhyun in awe, walang salita na lumabas sa bibig niya. Ngumiti sa kanya si Chanyeol at pagkatapos no’n ginulo ang buhok niya kagaya ng palagi niyang ginagawa.

“Ano?” tanong nito sa kanya. “Okay ba?”

“U-uhm, kakantahin mo ba yan sa mismong event?” Hindi rin alam ni Baekhyun bakit ‘yon ang sinabi niya. Basta ‘yon ang unang pumasok sa isip niya.

“Tutugtugin ‘yon ng banda, pero hindi ako yung kakanta. Si Taemin yung vocalist, hindi ako.”

Baekhyun couldn’t reply agad. Para na nga siguro siyang tanga kasi distracted siya. Kung saan, hindi niya sure.

Tinitigan siya ni Chanyeol. Nilapit nito ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun at hindi niya nagawang ilayo ang mukha niya dito. Nginitian siya ulit ni Chanyeol. “Kinanta ko ‘yon para sayo.”

Ilang segundo pa bago nakaiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun. And gaya ng style niya kapag hindi niya na alam ang sasabihin, iniba niya ang topic.

“So hindi ka na nagtatampo sakin?”

“Hindi nga ako nagtatampo.”

“Sure ka?”

Chanyeol sighed. “Kung nagtatampo ba ako, tutugtugan kita para marinig mo yung kanta?”

Binalik ni Baekhyun ang tingin kay Chanyeol. He felt relieved kaya nginitian niya rin ito. Saka siya may naalala. “Ah, oo nga pala,” he started. “Nakalimutan kong tanungin. Di ba hindi ka pumasok nung midterms natin sa Ethics? Paano yan, wala kang grade?”

“Bakit, concerned ka sakin?”

“Bawal bang magtanong?”

Chanyeol shook his head, nakatawa pa rin siya. Ang weird. Ibinalik nito yung gitara sa case.

“Ano nga? Bawal ko ba malaman? Hindi ba tayo friends, at least?”

Hindi agad sumagot si Chanyeol. Baekhyun took that as no. “Grabe. So hindi nga kaibigan tingin mo sakin.”

“Nakapag-take na ako ng midterms nung Saturday,” sabi ni Chanyeol suddenly, pero hindi na gustong marinig ni Baekhyun ang sagot kasi siya naman ngayon ang nakaramdam ng disappointment. After all this time, hindi ba sila friends kahit papano? Dapat nga lumalayo si Baekhyun sa kanya ngayon, pero hindi, tumatakas siya under GG gang’s eyes para makasama si Chanyeol kasi ganon siya kabait. “Nagsabi ako kay prof nung mismong araw ng exam, nagpaalam ako na hindi ako makakapasok. Kaya ini-schedule niya ako for special exam.”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sighed at humarap kay Baekhyun. Seryoso ang mukha nito. “Paano pag hindi kaibigan ang tingin ko sayo? Paano pag more than a friend?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Nag-space out ba siya masyado to miss the fact na it’s time para kay Chanyeol and his practice flirting? Or nandito ba sa paligid si Kyungsoo so it’s showtime ulit para sa kanya and his fake suitor?

Baekhyun glanced around. Wala ni anino ni Kyungsoo.

He decided to turn the other way para hindi makaharap si Chanyeol. Hindi na naman siya makahinga nang maayos. Tumingin siya sa relo niya, clearing his throat. “Uh… Almost 9:30 na pala.”

Chanyeol looked like he’s expecting something else, pero in the end bumuntong-hininga na lang siya. “Anong oras ba last trip ng sinasakyan mong train?”

“Kanina pang 8.”

“Paano ka niyan uuwi?”

“Pwede namang mag-LRT. Lalakad lang nang konti pero—”

“Mag-sleepover ka na lang sa dorm ko.”

Umiling si Baekhyun. Strangely, nakalimutan niya na yung inis niya kanina. “Ayoko. Matigas sofa sa dorm mo.”

“Sino bang nagsabing sa sofa ka matutulog? Tabi tayo.”

“Hindi tayo kasya, maliit yung kama mo. Mahuhulog ako.”

“Edi yayakapin kita.”

“Ayoko, manyak ka.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Ang hirap mo namang i-please.”

“Ayoko nga. Mamaya niyan picture-an mo na naman ako nang tulog.”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. And before he knew it, tumatawa na rin si Baekhyun. Parang nawala na yung pagod niya sa nagdaang week with just that. Ang gaan lang sa pakiramdam.

“Tara na.”

Chanyeol stood up at kinuha na ang gamit niya kasama nung gitara. Sumunod si Baekhyun. Tinanong niya kung paano isasara yung club room, and Chanyeol answered na nasa kanya yung susi kasi nag-volunteer siya na isara ‘yon ngayon. Naglakad sila palabas. Nung malapit na sila sa gate, may humawak sa braso ni Baekhyun.

“Kyungsoo?”

Strangely, nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng strong urge para hawakan si Chanyeol nang makita niya si Kyungsoo. Ayan na nga yung hindi niya inaasahang pagpapakita ulit ng admirer niya. Siguro, nakita sila ni Kyungsoo kanina at sinundan.

Nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa harap nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. He looked troubled, at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit mas kinabahan siya dahil doon. Sinundan ng mga mata nito yung kamay ni Baekhyun na nakahawak na pala nang mahigpit sa kamay ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun realized that, too, pero huli na nang mailing siya. Chanyeol held his hand back.

“Hindi niyo na kailangang gawin yan.” Ngumiti nang maliit si Kyungsoo. 

Hindi na maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang nangyayari. Ang alam niya lang malakas ang kabog ng puso niya—dahil sa magkahawak nilang kamay ni Chanyeol o dahil pakiramdam niya alam na ni Kyungsoo na peke ang lahat, hindi siya sigurado.

Hindi nakita ni Baekhyun kung anong reaksyon ni Chanyeol. Pero si Kyungsoo, he looked determined.

“Baekhyun, kailangan kitang makausap.”

*

_**To** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com _   
_**From** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_

_Psst. Busy ka?_

It must have been absurd para contact-in ang isang tao through email. Pero Chanyeol has always been a special case, kaya naman ito ang ginagawa ni Baekhyun ngayon.

_**To** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com _   
_**From** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_

_Psst! Chanyeol._

Hapon na pero mainit pa rin. Tapos na ang afternoon classes nila pero dahil mainit nga, ayaw pa lumabas ni Baekhyun ng classroom. May ilan siyang ka-block na hindi pa rin umuuwi at nakatambay din tulad niya, at kasama na rito ang GG gang na busy magscroll sa Instagram para humanap ng chicks—well, pwera kay Jongin na busy sa phone niya.

_**To** : chanyeolpark@gmail.com _   
_**From** : baekhyun_bae@gmail.com_

_Ang boring._

Last na ‘yon. Ayaw na mag-email ni Baekhyun. Mukha na siyang tanga. Hindi niya nga rin alam bakit si Chanyeol ang nauna niyang naisip istorbohin eh may mga kaibigan naman siya. Pero siguro nagsasawa na rin siya sa mukha ng GG gang (or baka naghahanap lang siya ng reason para makita si Chanyeol). Saka isa pa, kailangan niya ng distraction para di sumakit ang ulo niya kapag pumasok na naman sa isip niya yung sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo last time.

Wala pa rin siyang nakukuhang reply kaya nag-earphone na lang si Baekhyun. Huli niyang narinig ay yung sigaw ni Jongin na sisilip daw sila sa baba kasi may pakulo yung music club sa Freedom Park, final teaser ata for Musikahan. Pagkatapos no’n, nakinig na si Baekhyun sa playlist niya. May bago kasi siyang jamming ngayon. After nung last time, Itchyworms, Calla Lilly at Parokya ni Edgar naman ang pinapakinggan niya ngayon. Saka na muna yung iba.

Kumakanta yung PNE ng Your Song nang mapansin ni Baekhyun na nagkakagulo sa classroom. Kanina lang halos lahat sila nakatutok sa mga phone nila. Inalis ni Baekhyun yung earphones, saka niya narinig na hindi lang sa room nila maingay, pati sa corridor sa labas. Pinigilan niyang maging chismoso, but curiosity overtook him. Tumayo siya para sumilip sa labas.

Bago pa man makalabas si Baekhyun sa pinto, bumunggo na siya sa pader; yung mataas na pader na hanggang ngayon hindi niya maabot; si Chanyeol. Nakita ni Baekhyun ang gitarista sa tapat ng pinto ng room nila.

Baekhyun ignored yung mga naririnig niyang bulungan sa paligid. “Chanyeol? Bakit nandito ka?”

“Sabi mo bored ka.”

“Ha?”

“Sabi mo bored ka.” Tumingin ito sa classroom nila. Nilingon din iyon ni Baekhyun. Ang daming nagpipigil ng kilig. Binalik niya ang tingin kay Chanyeol. “Wala ka nang klase?” tanong nito sa kanya.

“Wala na.”

“Sana pinuntahan mo ako agad.”

“Eh paano kung may klase ka pa?”

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol. Instead, kinuha niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun ang phone nito. Nilabas din ni Chanyeol ang phone niya at kahit gustong itanong ni Baekhyun kung anong ginagawa niya, naghintay na lang siya.

After some seconds binalik sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang phone.

“Anong ginawa mo?”

“Sinend ko sayo yung screenshot ng schedule ko.”

Hindi na niya hinabaan yung sagot. Nagsimula na siyang maglakad sa corridor palayo, leaving a confused Baekhyun. Nilingon siya ni Chanyeol nang hindi siya sumunod.

“Ba’t nandiyan ka pa?”

“Ha?”

“Tara na. Bored ka, di ba? Labas tayo?”

Baekhyun hid his smile. Tumalikod agad siya to fetch his bag (bahala na, binilin niya na lang sa isang blockmate niya yung bag nung mga kaibigan niya). Dali-dali niyang sinundan si Chanyeol para masabayan niyang maglakad pababa ng main building.

“Saan mo pala sinend?”

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol sandali. “Alin?”

“Yung schedule mo.”

“Sa file mo? Binluetooth ko.”

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Pwede mo namang i-send sa messenger. Kaya mo pala kinuha yung phone ko.”

Napailing si Baekhyun. Ang weird talaga ni Chanyeol

"Hindi lang naman pag-send ang ginawa ko."

"Eh ano?"

"Tingnan mo speed dial."

Nagtaka si Baekhyun kaya ginawa niya agad ang sinabi ni Chanyeol. Kahit (unfortunately) wala siyang load, pinindot niya ang speed dial #1.

_Dialling Suitor ❤️..._

"Hindi mo na ako kailangan i-contact sa email," sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He's looking at Baekhyun sincerely. "Promise kapag tumawag ka, sasagot agad ako."

Napailing si Baekhyun, pero nakangiti rin siya. Ang weird talaga ni Chanyeol.

Nakababa na sila ng main building. Pagdating sa Freedom Park, nakita ni Baekhyun ang maliit na setup ng music club, pino-promote ang upcoming musikahan next week. Nando’n din ang ibang members ng The Shift at iba pang member ng music club. Rinig sa speakers ang mga kinakanta nilang songs from local bands na naimbintahan para sa event—Parokya ni Edgar, Munimuni, Rocksteddy, at yung iba pa. Hindi talaga ‘yon na-identify ni Baekhyun pero binanggit sa kanya ‘yon ni Chanyeol. Marami-rami ring nakatambay para tingnan yung performance. At kasama na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun doon.

"Bakit hindi ka kasama sa kanila?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Nagtanong ka pa. Sabi mo bored ka, di ba?"

"Eh ano naman?"

Pinitik ni Chanyeol ang noo niya. "Nagpaalam ako na hindi ako sasama sa pagpo-promote ngayong araw. Para masamahan kita."

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun. Hindi niya rin naman alam ang sasabihin. Nilipat niya ang focus sa mga kumakanta.

Masyadong silang magkalapit pagpwesto nila para panoorin ang performance. Nakita ni Baekhyun na magkadikit na ang mga braso nila. He simply glanced at Chanyeol at di tulad niya, parang wala lang sa kanya lahat.

The crowd clapped nang matapos kumanta si Hera.

“Yung next song, wala sa mga invited artists natin yung kumanta nito,” sabi niya through the microphone. “Pero it’s been going viral for a while kaya kakantahin namin ngayon.” Umatras siya para ibigay kay Taemin ang atensyon ng lahat.

Interested si Baekhyun na marinig kung ano yung kantang ‘yon. Surprisingly, mas nagiging open na siyang pakinggan ang maraming OPM song bukod pa sa mga kanta ng IVOS. Pero as the band started playing the song, naramdaman niya ang paghawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay niya. Binaba niya ang tingin niya doon. Chanyeol held his hand tight at bago pa siya makapagtanong, nagsalita na si Chanyeol.

“Si Kyungsoo.”

“Ano?”

“Tatakbo tayo.”

"Ha?"

Baekhyun wanted to protest, pero like his feelings, napasabay na lang siya kay Chanyeol—walang magawa, obviously drowning. Huli na ang lahat kasi sumasabay na siya sa agos.

As they both started running palapit sa gate, saka rin nagsimulang kantahin ni Taemin ang kanta.

_‘Walang tigil, nagpipigil_   
_Nag-iisip kung ano ito_   
_Nakakalito_   
_Ikaw ba ay totoo?’_

“Bilis, baka makita niya tayo.”

Saka lang naintindihan ni Baekhyun ang nangyayari. From a distance, nakita niya si Kyungsoo na nanonood din sa performance ng music club members kasama ng iba pang Dietetics major. Kaya pala tinakbo siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa nga rin pala nasabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya kung ano ang napag-usapan nila ni Kyungsoo last time. Binaba ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa kamay nilang magkahawak pa rin hanggang ngayon.

Kung gusto pa rin niya ng ganito, gusto niya yung totoo sana. Kailangan niya nang sabihin kay Chanyeol na hindi na siya guguluhin ni Kyungsoo.

_‘Oo na, panalo ka_   
_Nakakapikon ang 'yong tsamba_   
_Nandaya ka ba?_   
_Puso ko'y kunin mo na_   
_Bakit ako nahulog bigla’_

Sinabayan ni Baekhyun ang bilis ng mga hakbang ng gitarista, deciding on holding Chanyeol’s hand back just as tight. Kung dati siguro nangyari ‘to, sasabihin ni Baekhyun na malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya dahil sa biglaan nilang pagtakbo. Pero iba na ngayon.

_‘Pero wag mo sanang isipin_   
_Puso ko'y madaling kuhanin_   
_Maselan din ang aking damdamin_   
_Tinig mo ay mahiwaga_   
_Kaya ako'y nabigla_   
_Suko na ako, panalo ka_   
_Puso ko'y kunin mo na’_

“Suko na talaga ako,” bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

*

“Ano ‘to, gender reveal? Malalaman natin kung sinong gusto ni Baekhyun like, ‘ _It’s a boy!_ ’ or ‘ _It’s a girl!_ ’”

Binato ni Junmyeon si Sehun ng sapatos. Sakto kakahubad niya lang nito dahil kadarating lang nila sa dorm niya. “Alam mo baliw ka talaga.”

Nauna nang mahiga si Jongin sa kama ni Junmyeon, nagre-relax na parang tagadoon siya. “Okay na yan, para gumaan naman atmosphere. Sobrang tense niyo eh.”

Tumabi si Sehun kay Jongin. Si Junmyeon naman, nagtimpla na ng juice kasi matic na ‘yon everytime na tumatambay sila sa dorm nito—either juice or softdrinks as inumin.

Naiwan si Baekhyun sa may pinto. Nakasapatos pa rin siya like he doesn’t want to come in at umuwi na lang. Ngayon niya kasi pinangako na sasabihin sa GG gang kung anong sagot niya—kasi apparently, alam niya na ang hinahanap niyang sagot.

“So ano, Baek?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Sabihin niyo muna saking hindi niyo ‘to pinagpustahan.”

Everyone was silenced sa tanong ni Baekhyun. Nahinto rin si Junmyeon sa pagsalin ng Tang mango sa pitsel. That’s when Baekhyun decided na manakal ng mga kaibigan, kasi obvious na ang sagot; pinagpustahan nga nila si Baekhyun. Hindi na talaga siya nag-eexpect na magiging normal ang mga mga tropa niya.

“Oh wait lang kasi, wait lang!” Si Junmyeon na ang umawat bago unahing sakalin sina Sehun at Jongin.

Baekhyun chose to plop himself sa kama at daganan na lang yung dalawa. Binalikan ni Junmyeon yung tinitimpla niyang juice.

“100 na load lang naman kasi, napakadamot,” sabi ni Sehun.

Pumikit si Baekhyun in exhaustion. Nakadagan pa rin siya doon sa dalawa na hindi magawang magreklamo. “Alam niyo mga gago talaga kayo.”

“Load din ‘yon, oy!” sabi naman ni Jongin.

Tumatawa si Junmyeon habang sinasalin yung juice sa baso. “Sana sinama niyo ako sa pustahan. Sino bang pinusta niyo?”

“Isa ka pa!”

Tumawa siya ulit. “Oo na, titigil na.” Tinapik niya si Baekhyun para umayos na ng upo at inabutan ng isang basong juice. “Oh ano na?”

Tumungga si Sehun sa juice niya. “Spill.”

Excited na nag-abang si Jongin. Nakatingin na rin kay Baekhyun si Junmyeon.

Huminga muna nang malalim si Baekhyun before starting. “Si…”

Parang may dumaang anghel nung manahimik yung tatlo habang naghihintay. Mas lalong na-conscious si Baekhyun. Nasundan nung tatlo ang kwento niya. Alam niyang mas lalo siyang aasarin ng mga kaibigan niya pagkatapos nito. Isa pa, di ba mas lalong nagiging intense ang emotion kapag inamin out loud? Ready na ba talaga si Baekhyun doon? Yung nakakatakot na surge of emotions once na inamin niya na lahat ng nararamdaman niya? Ang ironic kasi ever since tumungtong siya ng college, isa ang lovelife sa major goals ni Baekhyun. Ngayong andito na (well, depende pa rin kung ika-crushback siya ng crush niya), saka naman siya kinabahan nang malala.

Lumunok si Baekhyun. “Si Hera—”

“Whoo!”

Hindi pa nga siya tapos magsalita, tumayo na agad si Jongin sabay sigaw. Muntik pa siyang mauntog kasi nga nasa baba sila ng double deck.

“—ideal girl ko lang talaga si Hera,” pagpapatuloy ni Baekhyun.

Lumingon yung tatlo kay Baekhyun.

“Ano?” tanong ni Jongin.

Before Baekhyun could say a word, naunahan na naman siya—this time, si Sehun naman. “Ha! Panalo ako, engot, si Chanyeol yung gusto niya. 100 na load, yes!!”

“Alam mo Baekhyun paasa ka.” Nakita ni Baekhyun ang pagubusangot ni Jongin. “Akala ko nanalo na ako eh.”

Sumabat na si Junmyeon, looking at Baekhyun. “Teka, wait nga. Tuloy mo yung sinasabi mo kanina.”

“Ang sabi ko, si Hera, ideal girl ko lang siya. Hindi siya ang gusto ko.”

First time yatang magkwento ni Baekhyun nang ganon—yung may kaba at kung anong unsettling feeling. Naka-focus sa kanya ang mga kaibigan niya at kahit na gusto niyang ma-conscious, mas gusto niyang matapos nang magkwento.

Baekhyun narrated kung paano niya na-realize ang lahat. Siguro nag-start ‘yon simula nung malaman ni Baekhyun na umabsent pala si Chanyeol nang matagal. Nag-freak out siya when Hera told him about that, not minding na umalis na lang siya bigla at iniwan si Hera that day. Siguro nung nag-decide din sila na lumayo siya kina Hera at Chanyeol. Tama si Jongin. Weird talaga ng mga tao kasi kailangan munang may mawala bago nila marealize kung anong gusto nila. 

Ang daming nangyari mula nang makilala niya si Chanyeol. At first, hirap siyang basahin yung gitarista. Pero over time, natutunan din ni Baekhyun na mapakiramdaman si Chanyeol and understand him as a person. Surprisingly, they got a long together despite their weird relationship; they had deep talks, nag-vent out ng rant sa isa’t-isa, and they even shared their taste in music. Decided talaga si Baekhyun noon na maging casual friends na lang kay Chanyeol and end their agreement kasi nga gusto niya nang pormahan si Hera, but then, biglang hindi nagparamdam si Chanyeol. Something in Baekhyun’s mind got haywire at hindi siya makapag-isip nang maayos. He got worried, nervous, confused and disappointed all at the same time. Kasalanan niya to decide on avoiding Chanyeol muna for a while, pero hindi niya naiwasang ma-disappoint na hindi niya man lang alam where Chanyeol went.

When Baekhyun found him, nakaramdam siya ng relief. Part of him wanted to at least tap Chanyeol on the shoulder o kaya guluhin din ang buhok nito kagaya ng ginagawa sa kanya ng gitarista, pero he held himself back. Nag-settle siya sa pagbato kay Chanyeol ng hardbound na libro as revenge kasi nag-alala siya. Tapos ayon na; unti-unti nang hinayaan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niyang… _mahulog_.

“Wow,” napabuntong-hininga si Sehun, like he’s holding his breath all this time. “Ang intense no’n.”

Nag-aabang talaga si Baekhyun ng asar, pero that wasn’t what he heard. Tiningnan niya sina Jongin at Junmyeon na nakangiti sa kanya. “Congrats, Baek. Na-figure out mo na yung feelings mo. Proud kami sayo,” sabi ni Junmyeon. Tumango-tango si Jongin in agreement.

“Maniwala,” sabi ni Baekhyun, though nakangiti na rin siya nang malapad. “Pinagpustahan niyo nga ako eh.”

“Uy, hindi ah.” Kinuha ulit ni Jongin ang baso niya na nilapag niya sa maliit na mesa sa tabi. “Wais move lang yung pustahan, pero seryoso, Baek. Happy kami kasi nalabas mo na yan.”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang pagtusok-tusok ni Sehun sa tagiliran niya habang nakangiti ito nang malapad. Tinap siya ni Jongin sa braso at tinanguan siya ni Junmyeon while smiling. Pero aside from that, ramdam naman ni Baekhyun ang sincerity ng mga kaibigan niya kahit likas silang mga abnormal. Para siyang nabunutan ng tinik. Strangely, a part of him wants to cry kasi hindi siya jinudge ng mga kaibigan niya (though, he’s expecting na aasarin siya n mga ito in the future).

“Thank you, guys.”

Nagkanya-kanya na sila ng pwesto nang maglabas si Junmyeon sa maliit na ref niya ng chocolate cake at abutan silang lahat. Nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun. Gumaan ang pakiramdam niya, though alam niyang hindi naman sa ganito natatapos ang problema niya.

“Kaso may isa pa akong problema.”

“Meron pa?” sabi ni Sehun. “Malinaw na sayo feelings mo, ano pa bang problema?”

May stain ng chocolate cake ang ngipin ni Jongin when he talked. “Syempre yung next move! Ano bang ginagawa kapag sure ka na may gusto ka sa isang tao? Ang hina mo naman, Sehun.”

“Eh ano ba? Liligawan niya si Chanyeol? Eh di ba si Chanyeol na yung nanliligaw sa kanya? Paano ‘yon?”

Baekhyun shifted in his seat. Ayan na nga, sumasakit na naman ang ulo niya. Hindi ba kasi pwedeng kapag may crush ka, matic na yung crushback? This is too much to handle para kay Baekhyun. First time niyang magka-crush sa lalaki, so wala siyang idea sa dapat gawin.

“Fake naman ‘yon eh,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Saka para ‘yon kay Kyungsoo—ay oo nga pala, ano na palang nangyari kay Kyungsoo? Hindi pa rin ba nagpaparamdam?”

“’Yon na nga eh.” Baekhyun scratched his head. Ayaw niya nang kumain. “Kung kelan na-figure out ko na yung feelings ko, saka naman nagparamdam si Kyungsoo.”

“Oh? Anong nangyari?”

“Hindi naman siya nanggulo. Nakipag-usap pa nga eh. Ayon, sabi niya titigilan niya na daw ako.”

“Talaga?” Sehun blurted. “Good timing ah, paano siya nakaramdam na kailangan mo na ng peace para makaporma ka na sa totoong gusto mo?”

“’Yon nga yung problema. Hindi siya good timing.” Binitawan na ni Baekhyun yung plato niya na may cake. “Hindi pa alam ni Chanyeol ‘yon. Pa’no pag nalaman niya na? Baka tigilan niya na talaga ako.”

*

Parang normal day lang naman ang paligid. May mga nagkaklase pa rin sa mga rooms sa mga building. May nagp-practice ng cheerdance sa labas ng oval. May nagre-review for exams kanina sa Freedom Park. Marami ring stall sa may catwalk.

Pero what’s different today is ang mangyayaring concert for a cause mamayang gabi—ang Musikahan 2020. Naka-prepare na yung mga equipment sa stage at may tumutugtog na ring random songs sa speakers. Fully designed na ang paligid at nakaayos na rin ang barricades to separate the regular audience area at VIP section. May mga food stall din na exclusive for the event sa bawat gilid. Almost 6PM na at maya-maya lang magsisimula na yung event; yung opening ng PUP Music Club featuring The Shift by 6PM, yung battle of the bands by 7PM at yung highlight na show kasama ng mga local bands by 10PM. Expected na matatapos ang event ng madaling araw as usual. Sa loob ng oval, kita na ang excitement ng lahat. Friday ngayon at kakatapos lang ng klase ni Baekhyun. Hinatid siya ng GG gang sa may gate ng oval kasi gusto niyang silipin ang stage. He was hoping na makita doon si Chanyeol kasi three days na mula nang hindi niya ito mahagilap. Busy siguro sa preparations. Last time na nagparamdam ito sa kanya, yung araw pa na tinakbuhan nila si Kyungsoo. 

Nung isang araw inabutan ni Hera si Baekhyun ng ticket para sa musikahan nang abangan siya nito sa room niya. Pinapaabot daw ni Chanyeol.

 _“Gusto ni Chanyeol na manood ka ng event sa Friday kaya pinabigay niya yan.”_ That’s what she said. Mas lalo lang nainis si Baekhyun. Kung gusto ni Chanyeol na abutan siya ng ticket, bakit hindi siya mismo ang gumawa? Nakakainis lang. Three days na silang hindi nagkakausap ni Chanyeol. Napaka-wrong timing. May balak na nga si Baekhyun na tanggapin lahat ng asar galing sa mga kaibigan niya at magsabi kay Chanyeol na crush siya ni Baekhyun, pero ngayon naman siya hindi nagparamdam.

Baekhyun settled sa loob ng VIP section, yung space sa tapat ng stage na pinalibutan ng barricade. The weather looks promising para sa isang eventful night kahit dumidilim na rin dahil pagabi na. Mahangin din ang paligid. Mayamaya pa, may host na nagsalita para simulan ang event. Mas dumami na yung mga tao. Medyo umiingay na rin ang crowd, lalo na nang umakyat na ang The Shift sa stage matapos ang short opening remarks. 

Natanaw ni Baekhyun sic Chanyeol sa stage. As usual, ang lakas ng presence nito onstage. Simple lang ang suot niya compared sa ibang band members, pero siya ang nagss-standout. Kahit hindi siya nagsasalita o ngumingiti, ang dami niyang napapatili. Kahit na kino-connect niya lang naman yung gitara niya sa sound system, ang daming kinikilig sa kanya. Gano’n ka-unfair ang mundo. Dati, gusto ni Baekhyun na magustuhan din siya nang marami like how everyone likes Chanyeol. Pero ngayon, nag-iba na ang ihip ng hangin.

Mas gusto na ni Baekhyun na magustuhan siya ng gusto niya.

Walang kasamang kakilala si Baekhyun sa event. He saw small and large groups sa paligid na um-attend ng musikahan nang magkakasama. Nanibago siya kasi parang ngayon na lang siya ulit nag-isa nang ganito. Pinili niya na lang na enjoyin yung tinutugtog ng The Shift sa stage, kahit na hindi niya alam kung anong kanta ‘yon.

Nasa chorus na yung kanta nang may dalawang lumapit kay Baekhyun. Nakilala niya yung dalawa agad.

“Nandito rin kayo?”

Ngumiti si Jongdae sa kanya—yung ngiti niya kagaya ng sinalubong niya kay Baekhyun the first time they met. Cheerful ang mukha ni Jongdae as usual na mas lalong nag-emphasize ng cheekbones niya. Nasa tabi nito si Lay, yung mas matangkad sa kanilang dalawa, featuring his dimples. Nakatingin silang dalawa kay Baekhyun na para siyang television screen. Hindi inasahan ni Baekhyun na makikita niya yung dalawang kaibigan ni Chanyeol. Isang beses niya pa lang kasi silang nakita dahil pareho silang taga-CEA; yung building ng Engineering.

“Oo naman,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Binilhan din kami ng ticket ni Chanyeol.”

Natawa si Lay. “Anong binilhan? Bribery ‘yon.”

“Bribery?”

Tumango si Lay kay Baekhyun. “Oo. May pinapagawa kasi samin yung manliligaw mo.”

“Hindi ko manliligaw si Chanyeol.”

Tiningnan lang siya nang maalam nina Jongdae at Lay. Somehow, kinabahan si Baekhyun dahil doon. Hindi niya naman talaga manliligaw si Chanyeol. Fake ‘yon, para kay Kyungsoo. Pero ngayon na sinabi na ni Kyungsoo na titigilan niya na si Baekhyun, wala na silang reason para ituloy ‘yon (kahit na sabihing hindi pa rin nasasabi ni Baekhyun sa gitarista ang tungkol doon). Mukha ngang si Baekhyun pa ang manliligaw ngayon now that he realized his real feelings.

Baekhyun almost lost balance nang may makabunggo sa kanya. Nag-eenjoy ito masyado sa pagtalon-talon habang tinutugtog sa stage yung second song nila na hindi pa rin alam ni Baekhyun kung ano. Basta yung lyrics, may ‘ _Pag nilahad ang damdamin, sana di magbago ang pagtingin_ ’?

Dali-dali siyang inalalayan nung dalawa para hindi siya matumba. Hindi naman talaga siya matutumba, OA lang yung mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol). “Ingat, Baekhyun. Lagot kami kay Chanyeol kapag napano ka,” sabi sa kanya ni Lay.

Nagpailing-iling si Jongdae sa nangyari. “Kaya aligagang-aligaga si Chanyeol na alagaan ka eh. Kasi ganyan ka.”

“Kasi _ano_?”

“Wala. Kaya pala kami nandito kasi may ibibigay kami sayo.”

Nilingon ni Baekhyun ang stage. Nando’n pa rin ang The Shift sa stage. Ang alam niya, sabi kanina three songs daw as opening bago mag-proceed. Natapos na nila yung second song.

“Ano ‘yon?”

Inabot sa kanya ni Lay ang isang maliit na greeting card. Kahit na confused, Baekhyun took it. May nakasulat doon.

_chanyeolpark@gmail.com_   
_may6,2000_

Mas lalong naguluhan si Baekhyun. Email at password ba ‘yon? Eh bakit nando’n yung birthday ni Baekhyun? He remembers na tinanong sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang birthday niya in one of their Getting-to-know games.

Bago pa makapagtanong si Baekhyun, nagsalita na si Jongdae.

“Email at password yan ni Chanyeol.”

“Para saan?”

“Gusto niyang buksan mo yung Instagram account niya. Tapos pumunta ka sa archived posts.”

“Bakit?”

Natawa si Lay. Siguro kasi mukhang tanga na ang expression ni Baekhyun. “Basta gawin mo na lang, Baekhyun. Sayang naman yung pagbayad ni Chanyeol ng ticket namin dito kung hindi mo gagawin. Hindi ka ba curious?”

Nginitian siya nung dalawa. The more reason para kumabog ang puso ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya sanay sa ganito. Hindi siya fan ng surprise. Kung ano man ‘to, sana lang yung matutuwa si Baekhyun para worth it ang kaba niya.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang phone niya at ni-log in ang IG account ni Chanyeol sa phone niya. Yung dalawa, hinayaan na siya at nag-focus sa performance sa stage. Nagsimula na palang tugtugin ng The Shift ang third song nila.

_‘Ngayon, ika’y aking mundo_   
_Di na malilito_   
_Kung ikaw na nga ba_   
_Aking tadhana_   
_Ika’y makakasama_   
_Hanggang sa dulo, ngayon_   
_Ngayon’_

Kahit nagandahan si Baekhyun sa kanta, hindi niya masyadong ma-enjoy. Nenerbyusin pa ata siya. Pinuntahan ni Baekhyun ang archived posts. May laman nga. Mga nasa four to six posts.

Yung unang post, picture nina Lay at Jongdae. Di katulad ni Chanyeol sa tabi nila, they’re smiling wide. Si Chanyeol naka-serious face, kagaya nung mukha niya nung unang beses silang magkita ni Baekhyun.

_**seewhygasm** : they made this account for me, because of that person I first saw in May. after almost a year, nakita ko siya ulit_

Walang idea si Baekhyun kung anong sinasabi ni Chanyeol, pero tiningnan niya yung sunod na post; picture ng bawas na isang order ng blue lemonade. Baekhyun remembered na nag-post din ng ganon ni Chanyeol sa IG niya in public, pero wala namang ganitong caption.

_**seewhygasm** : tinanong niya ako kung pwede niya akong maging boyfriend, while offering me this_

Picture naman ng gitara ni Chanyeol ang sumunod, yung black.

_**seewhygasm** : kinuha niya yung isa. I had to buy a new one. Ibig sabihin ba nito I have more reason to see that person?_

The next one surprised Baekhyun. Picture niya ‘yon na halatang stolen shot. Nakabusangot siya sa may lamesa no’n kasi ayaw siyang tugtugan ni Chanyeol ng IVOS song.

_**seewhygasm** : he loves nothing but IV Of Spades. Ano pa kayang ibang kayang mahalin nito?_

Yung huling picture, hindi inasahan ni Baekhyun. It’s a selfie picture of Chanyeol. Medyo blurred ang kuha, at nahalata ni Baekhyun na magulo sa background. Basang-basa ang mg tao pero all of them still looked happy. Nag-flash tuloy sa isip ni Baekhyun yung open house ng PUP last year. Isa sa invited guests yung IVOS kaya pumunta sila ni Junmyeon no’n. Nagkaro’n ng moshpit, yung pwedeng lumapit ang audience sa stage nung malapit nang mag-end ang event. After no’n, nagkaroon din ng water party. Lahat ng audience, binasa. Ang memorable ng experience na ‘yon. Sobrang saya ni Baekhyun that night. Para na rin kasi siyang nagcelebrate ng birthday niya since May nangyari ang event.

_‘Puso ko’y sayo, kunin mo na ako_   
_Ngayo’y ako’y sayo, malaya na tayo’_

Binasa ni Baekhyun ang caption.

_**seewhygasm** : In the middle of IV Of Spades’ Take That Man, binasa kami sa audience. [May 19, 2019]_

Parang sumikip ang dibdib ni Baekhyun pagkatapos niyang mabasa ‘yon. May 19. Water party. Take That Man performance ng IVOS. Anong ibig sabihin no’n? Nando’n din si Chanyeol that night? At ano naman kung nag-Flashback Friday si Chanyeol ngayon? Anong ibig sabihin ng posts?

Hinanap ng mata ni Baekhyun sina Jongdae at Lay. Pero natatabunan na ang view ng maraming tao. Nagpunta na siguro yung dalawa sa unahan.

_‘Ngayong tayo’y magtatagpo_   
_Puso ko’y tumitibok sa ligaya nang malaya_   
_May pag-asa na ang pag-ibig na ito, ngayon_   
_Ngayon’_

Baekhyun decided na tapusin na ang binabasa niya bago pa siya tuluyang mag-panic. Binuksan niya yung last archived post. ‘Yon yung selfie picture ni Baekhyun sa pinost niya sa IG niya recently.

_**seewhygasm** : baekhyun, may sasabihin ako sayo._

Sumisikip ang puso niya. Hindi siya makahinga nang maayos na parang isang damukal na mga salita ang kailangan niyang ilabas just so he could breathe normally again. Baekhyun badly wants to let it out.

Hindi niya na inisip na sayang yung ticket, basta inilabas niya ang sarili niya sa VIP section, walking fast hanggang sa makalabas siya ng audience area. Hindi niya na pinakinggan ang pagtawag sa kanya nina Jongdae at Lay nang mapansin nilang umalis siya. Hindi niya rin pinansin kahit na maya’t-maya ang notif sa phone niya, more likely because naka-login dito yung IG ni Chanyeol.

_‘Puso ko’y sayo, kunin mo na ako_   
_Ngayo’y ako’y sayo, malaya na tayo_   
_Puso natin mula ngayo’y magdidikit_   
_Mahal ko giliw, di kita ipapagpalit_   
_Ako’y nasasabik, ako’y nasasabik_   
_Sa yakap mo’t halik’_

Ang dami niyang iniisip. May sasabihin daw si Chanyeol. Ano naman ‘yon? Ikakatuwa ba ‘yon ni Baekhyun? Bakit pakaba siya masyado? Bakit hindi siya namansin ng three days tapos ganito gagawin niya? Anong ibig sabihin nung posts? Ang dami niyang tanong, and he’s eager to hear the answers. Kaya ngayon, tumakbo siya ulit. This time, hindi para mag-sign up ng petition subject. Hindi rin para makipag-unahan sa Chanyeol’s Wives para mapansin ng Crush ng Bayan.

Tumatakbo siya ngayon kasi pupuntahan niya ang taong gusto niya.

_‘Puso ko’y sayo, kunin mo na ako_   
_Ngayon ako’y sayo, malaya na tayo_   
_Ngayon,_   
_Ngayon’_

*


	5. V : Come Inside Of My Heart (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come inside of my heart,  
> If you're looking for answer"

Joke lang pala. Hindi na pala pupuntahan ni Baekhyun yung gitarista na ‘yon.

Feeling nga ni Baekhyun kanina nasa K-Drama siya when he decided to run papunta kay Chanyeol. Slowmo ang dating sa kanya ng paligid as he tried na bilisan ang pagtakbo niya. Bakit nga ba hindi bibilisan eh he just read some confusing things na nagpakaba sa kanya. Hindi niya alam ang ibig sabihin and, along with his other questions, gustong marinig ni Baekhyun ang sagot. Pagtakbo niya papunta sa may gilid ng stage kanina, pinagbawalan pa siyang pumasok. Halos tawagan niya na si Hera to ask for help, pero nawalan na siya ng will.

Nakita niya kasi si Chanyeol na pinapalibutan ng mga babae. All of them asked for pictures, na para namang enjoy na enjoy niya ‘yon.

Ganon pala yung feeling na magselos at mainis kahit walang label. Pinagalitan ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya internally. Ni hindi nga siya sure kung gusto siya ni Chanyeol. Paano kung nasa Wow Mali pala siya at prank ‘yon? What if he’s just misinterpreting things?

“Baekhyun!”

Lumingon si Baekhyun nang marinig niya ang pangalan niya. Naglalakad na siya sa may gilid ng oval, malayo-layo doon sa barricades na sinet ng univ para sa event. Balak niya na sanang lumabas na lang para magpalipas ng feelings—ng inis, ng disappointment, ng nasayang na kaba pati na rin ng unrequited crush.

Nakita niya si Hera na nakangiti sa kanya nang malaki. May dala siyang dalawang malaking hotdog buns sa magkabilang kamay. Mukhang binili niya ‘yon sa isa sa mga food stall sa loob.

“Uy,” sabi niya. “Ba’t andito ka?”

“Ano ka ba.” Natawa si Hera. “Bassist ako ng The Shift, di ba?”

“Ay. Oo nga pala.”

Napakamot si Baekhyun. Lutang na siguro siya.

Mas lalong natawa si Hera. Siguro nga mukha nang sabog ang hitsura ni Baekhyun. Hindi rin naman siya masyadong nakapag-ayos ng sarili kanina bago pumunta ng university. Puyat siya kakaisip kelan siya rereplyan ni Chanyeol.

“Ano bang iniisip mo—ay wait, alam ko na.” Inabot ni Hera kay Baekhyun yung isang hotdog bun. “Wag mo na isipin para kanino ko binili ‘tong isa ah, basta tanggapin mo na lang kasi feeling ko kailangan mo ng pagkain para magka-energy ka. Ang ganda-ganda ng event oh, pinaghandaan namin ‘to. Smile!”

Tiningnan ni Baekhyun yung hotdog bun. Malaki yung tinapay, mukhang malaman. Kulay pula yung hotdog, may ketchup saka mayonnaise. Mukhang masarap. Kailangan nga siguro talaga ni Baekhyun ng pagkain. Kinuha niya ‘yon with a forced smile saka kinagatan.

“Salamat.”

Nakangiti pa rin si Hera sa kanya na para bang sobrang interesting ngayon ni Baekhyun. Bakit hindi siya ngumiti nang ganito dati nung akala pa ni Baekhyun si Hera yung crush niya?

“Bakit?” Hindi niya na napigilang magtanong. “Halata bang wala akong tulog?”

“Slight, pero hindi kasi ‘yon, ano ka ba.”

“Eh ano?”

Hindi na sumagot si Hera. Pinunasan niya yung gilid ng labi ni Baekhyun through a tissue na hawak niya rin. “Ngayon lang kita nakitang kumain nang ganyan kakalat.”

Nagulat si Baekhyun sa narinig. Kinapa niya yung labi niya. “M-meron pa ba?”

“Wala na.” Tiningnan siya ni Hera, amused na amused. “Ang cute mo pala talaga Baekhyun, 'no?”

“H-ha?”

Sasagot na sana si Hera but she suddenly looked sa may likod ni Baekhyun. Nawala sandali ang ngiti sa mukha niya, pero nang matanaw niya yung taong parating, mas lalo siyang ngumiti. Tiningnan ni Baekhyun kung sino ‘yon. At syempre, para makompleto ng tadhana ang regular na pang-aasar niya kay Baekhyun, yung taong dumating ay wala nang iba kundi si Chanyeol. Unlike kanina nung pinapalibutan pa siya ng mga babae, hindi siya nakangiti ngayon.

Lumapit si Chanyeol kina Hera at Baekhyun. To Baekhyun’s surprise, inakbayan siya ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya pa ‘yon nagagawa dati (nahiya naman yung mga yakap niya kay Baekhyun saka kapit sa braso). Bumigat sa bulsa ni Baekhyun yung note kanina na may email at password ng gitarista. Naalala niya na naman yung posts. Pag si Baekhyun talaga napikon, ibebenta niya yung info na ‘yon sa Chanyeol’s Wives.

“Bakit kayo nandito?”

Si Hera na ang sumagot para sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. “Nakasalubong ko si Baekhyun.” Tiningnan niya yung dalawa—si Baekhyun na nanliliit kapag katabi ang matangkad na si Chanyeol at si Chanyeol na casual na nakaabay kay Baekhyun—like she’s satisfied. Mas lalong naguluhan si Baekhyun. Halo-halo na talaga ang nararamdaman niya. Confused siya, disappointed, naiinis, naaasar at nagugulat. Kulang na lang talaga yelo saka ube icecream para may dessert na siya.

Nag-usap yung dalawa na parang hindi nag-eexist si Baekhyun sa harap nila.

“Ah nga pala, CJ.”

“Bakit?”

“Binigay ko yung hotdog bun na pinabili mo sakin sa boyfriend mo.”

Nilingon ng gitarista yung hawak ni Baekhyun na pagkain. Suddenly parang na-stuck sa lalamunan niya yung nginunguya niya.

“Okay lang. Ibibigay ko naman talaga yan sa kanya.”

“Talaga? Hala ang sweet!!”

Nagpalit-palit ng tingin si Baekhyun kina Hera at Chanyeol. Bukod sa ang bigat ng braso ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya, hindi niya rin inexpect na ganito mag-usap yung dalawa. Parang ang close nila na ewan. Dati pa talaga iniisip ni Baekhyun kung gaano sila ka-close.

Parang last time lang problema pa ni Baekhyun kung kanino sa dalawa talaga siya may gusto. Ngayon ba, pati si Hera pagseselosan niya?

“Teka nga.” Inalis ni Baekhyun ang akbay ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He turned to Hera. “Hindi ako boyfriend ni Chanyeol.”

Hera looked surprised. Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol na parang disappointed pa siya. “Hindi mo pa rin siya tinatanong?!”

Surprisingly, may gulat sa mukha ni Chanyeol. He looked like he wanted to shut Hera up. Hindi siya makapag-decide kung tatakpan niya ba ng palad ang bibig ni Hera o isusubo sa bibig nito ang hawak niyang hotdog bun.

“Sandali, shh—ano ba.”

Pinanlakihan ni Chanyeol ng mata yung ex-ideal girl ni Baekhyun. Napahinto si Hera for a second before finally nodding. Parang na-gets niya na yung kung anong gusto mang iparating ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun, walang naintindihan. Alam niya lang hindi niya pa nakakalahati yung hotdog bun na kinakain niya.

Hera turned to him. “Uhm, Baek, una na pala ako. Bye.”

Lumakad na siya palayo before Baekhyun could stop her. Naiwan silang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Kahit gusto ni Baekhyun na tumitig na lang sa hotdog bun na hawak niya para iwanan na siya ng confusion, pinili niya pa ring tanungin si Chanyeol. Pagod na siyang kumunot noo; ‘yon lang ang ginawa niya magmula pa kaninang hapon. Right now is the time for answers. He deserves an explanation. He deserves an acceptable reason (char).

“Ano ‘yon?” he said, at talagang pinahalata niya sa gitarista ang irritated tone of voice niya.

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol. “Anong ano ‘yon?”

“Gago. Bigyan mo ako ng sagot.”

“Sagot sa alin?”

“Sumagot ka kasi napipikon na ako sayo. Ano ‘yong pinabasa mo sakin sa IG mo? So nakita mo na ako dati? Nandito ka rin last year sa event ng PUP? Anong ibig sabihin no’n? Alam mo lagi mo na lang ako kino-confuse.” Napadiin yung hawak ni Baekhyun sa pagkain niya. “Nakakapikon ka na.”

“Teka, galit ka? Anong ginawa ko?”

“Kasi ikaw naman talaga!”

“Ako ang alin?”

“Ikaw talaga yung gusto ko, hindi si Hera!”

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na malagkit yung kamay niya. Nakita niyang napipi niya yung inosenteng pagkain sa kamay niya dahil sa inis. Mas lalo siyang nabwisit kay Chanyeol. Kahit kailan talaga yang gitarista na yan. Ang dami niyang supply ng confusion para kay Baekhyun.

“Ano ba yan,” reklamo niya. Pinilit niyang iligtas yung pagkain kaya kinagatan niya ‘yon ulit—nang pagalit, na parang si Chanyeol yung gusto niyang ma-rip to shreds.

“Ano sabi mo…”

Ngayon lang narealize ni Baekhyun na wala palang binigay sa kanyang panulak si Hera. Sana man lang may juice, lalo pa’t ang frustrating kasi hindi ganito ang na-imagine niyang way ng confession. Siya ang Cutie Bae ng Campus, dapat romantic!

Kaso oo nga pala, si Chanyeol ang gusto niya. At special case si Chanyeol.

“Ang sabi ko,” Baekhyun did his best para malunok agad yung kinakain niya. “Ikaw yung gusto ko.” Napayuko siya. “Sorry late ko na na-realize. Pero gusto kita. Ang sabi ni Kyungsoo sakin, titigilan niya na daw ako. Hindi ko nasabi sayo agad kasi baka tigilan mo na ako pag nalaman mo. Sorry.”

Mga ilang segundo ring hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol. Tiningala siya ni Baekhyun para makita ang reaksyon niya. Hindi niya ine-expect na makita itong nakangiti. Baekhyun has never seen that before. Yung ngiti ni Chanyeol na abot mata. He looked at Baekhyun in amusement, na parang hindi niya inexpect ‘yon. Nilapitan niya si Baekhyun.

“Alam ko yung tungkol kay Kyungsoo.”

“Alam mo?”

“Oo, alam ko. Hindi na siya masyadong nanggugulo. Somehow naisip ko rin na baka nga tinigilan ka na niya.”

“Kung alam mo na, eh bakit—”

“Bakit hindi kita tinigilan? Bakit kita titigilan? Eh may gusto ako sayo?”

“Ha?”

Chanyeol chuckled. “Nakita mo na yung archived posts?”

“K-kanina...”

“Mabuti naman. Edi alam mo na."

"Na ano?"

"Na may sasabihin ako sayo."

"Ano ba yung... sasabihin mo?"

"Gusto kita.”

Sinuntok ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa braso nang marinig niya 'yon. “’Yon naman pala, eh bakit pinatagal mo pa?”

“Bakit nanununtok ka?”

“Eh kasi nangangatog na yung tuhod ko sa nerbyos! Ang dami mo pang segway, nakakainis.”

“Baekhyun, may gusto ako sayo.”

Ayan na. Narinig na ni Baekhyun ang gusto niya. Pagkasabi ni Chanyeol no’n, umiwas siya ng tingin. Ang ironic kasi akala niya kapag narinig niya ang gusto niya, he can finally breathe normally. Na he will feel relieved. Pero hindi, kasi mas lalo siyang hindi makahinga ngayon. Ang overwhelming. He’s been desperate for answers all day, pero ngayong natanggap niya niya, hindi niya alam paano ia-absorb. Gusto siya ni Chanyeol. He wants to ask how. He wants to ask when. He wants to ask why. Gusto niya malaman lahat ng detalye. Pero masyado pang mahaba ang gabing hihintayin niyang matapos para makapag-usap sila ni Chanyeol at hindi rin nakikipag-cooperate ang isip niya.

“Tumingin ka nga sakin,” sabi ng gitarista. Sinunod siya ni Baekhyun. “Gusto kita. Nakakatakot, kasi sobrang gusto kita, Baekhyun. Pero hindi mo kailangang ma-pressure. Hindi mo kailangang pantayan agad yung nararamdaman ko, wag kang mag-alala. Gusto kong malaman mo kung anong nararamdaman ko. Gusto ko alam mo na bubuksan ko sayo ang puso ko para makita mo lahat ng hinahanap mong sagot. Pumasok ka lang.” 

Binaba ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya. Hawak na siya ni Chanyeol sa kamay. Dahan-dahang tumango at ngumiti si Baekhyun.

He wasn’t even given a second para mag-react nang hilahin siya ni Chanyeol para sa isang yakap.

“Bakit ba ang cute cute mo?”

Huminga si Baekhyun nang malalim. The man has been doing nothing kundi pakabogin ang puso niya. And now that Baekhyun is sure na gusto rin siya ni Chanyeol, hindi siya magpapatalo. Kinuha sa bulsa ang phone niya, in the middle of the hug.

In-unarchive niya lahat ng nasa archived posts ng Instagram ni Chanyeol.

-

Nagulat ang lahat nang magpost nang marami si Chanyeol ngayong gabi, kahit na busy siya stage for Musikahan. Yung iba dati pa pinost at halatang naka-archived lang. Pero the last post shocked many—isa ‘yong selfie picture ni Baekhyun.

 **seewhygasm** : boyfriend

*

_'I love you_   
_But I don't really show you_   
_I'd call you_   
_But only if you want me too'_

Nakatanaw si Baekhyun sa event sa may oval. Maraming tao. Sa may stage, nagpe-perform ang isa sa mga banda as part ng battle of the bands, singing Come Inside Of My Heart ng IVOS na kinatuwa ni Baekhyun. Nakatayo siya sa may balcony ng main building sa third floor kasama si Chanyeol, tinatanaw ang event sa baba. Pagkatapos ng nangyaring confession kanina, nagdecide silang mag-usap sa ibang lugar. Mahirap din palang magka-boyfriend(?) ng popular. Ramdam ni Baekhyun kanina ang mata ng ibang tao sa kanilang dalawa. 

“Ang sabi mo sa post mo, nasa concert event ka ng school last year. So nakita mo na ako?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. Nakatanaw pa rin siya sa baba. "Oo."

“Paano mo naman naalala? Ang tagal na no’n.”

Narinig niya ang chuckle ni Chanyeol. “Hindi ko rin alam. Basta hindi ko lang nakalimutan ang mukha mo. Ewan.”

_'Oh, don't you let it stop_   
_Oh, I won't let it happen, baby_   
_I will never stop_   
_But only if you listen to me'_

Napalingon siya kay Chanyeol nang isandal nito ang ulo sa balikat ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun stiffened at first, pero afterwards napangiti rin siya. Bakita pa ba siya magugulat? Lagi naman siyang ginaganito ni Chanyeol, kahit dati pa. Inaasar siya like they were close. Ginugulo buhok niya. Sinasandalan siya.

Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang relo niya. "Fifteen minutes."

"Ha?"

"Fifteen minutes, kailangan ko nang bumaba."

Baekhyun laughed. "Edi bumaba ka na. Kayo mag-oopening para sa artists, di ba?"

"Bakit ako bababa? Ayoko nga." Kinapitan niya si Baekhyun sa braso. Sobrang layo ng kilos ng gitarisya sa personality niya sa harap ng iba. Kung nakita kaya si Chanyeol ng fans niya nang ganito, ano kayang reaksyon nila?

"Bakit ayaw mo?"

"Ang tagal ko kayang tinrabaho 'to. Eenjoyin ko muna."

_'Come inside of my heart_   
_If you're looking for answers_   
_Look at the stars_   
_Go a little bit faster_   
_Ooh, ooh'_

"Tinrabaho ang alin?"

"Ikaw."

"Ako?"

"Oo." Hinarap siya ni Chanyeol. “Matagal ko nang na-realize na gusto kita, kung alam mo lang. Lagi akong gumagawa ng paraan para mapansin mo ‘yon pero wala namang nangyayari. Sa tingin mo ba fake lang talaga yung panliligaw ko sayo?”

Natahimik si Baekhyun. Ito na ‘yon, ano? Yung mahaba at sincere na love confession? In person, at hindi na through archived posts?

“Nung una siguro, oo. Kasi nanghihingi ka ng tulong. Kasi kahit one year na mula nang una mong nakuha ang attention ko, hindi ko pa rin nakakalimutan ang hitsura mo. Kasi ang cute ng approach mo.” Natawa siya. “Pero nung tumagal, totoo na ‘yon, Baekhyun. Palagi mo nga lang iniiba yung topic sa t'wing sinusubukan kong sabihin. Kaya naisip ko, baka hindi ka pa handa.”

“Eh ano ‘tong ginagawa mo ngayon? Kung sa tingin mo hindi pa ako handa?”

“Naisip ko kasi na kahit hindi ka pa handa, ayos lang. Sasabihin ko pa rin sayo na gusto kita kasi kaya ko nang maghintay. Kasi Baekhyun, ngayon mas sigurado na ako.”

_'Come inside of my heart_   
_If you're looking for answers_   
_Look at the stars_   
_Go a little bit faster_   
_Ooh, ooh_   
_Oh, baby'_

“Sigurado ka na?”

“Sigurado na ako sayo. Kahit pinakaba mo ako nung nabasa ko yung text mo na liligawan mo si Hera.”

“Teka ang tagal na no’n, ah?”

“Kahapon ko lang nabasa.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya sure kung tatawa siya o ano.

“Sigurado na ako sayo kahit na ang hirap mo ring ligawan.”

Sumimangot si Baekhyun sa nakatawang si Chanyeol. Nakuha pa nitong mag-joke. “Ngayon ko pa lang naranasang ligawan, anong ine-expect mo?”

“Na kahit matagalan, okay lang basta oo yung sagot mo.”

From a distance, they heard the crowd na nagja-jam habang patapos na ang kanta.

"Nakita mo na ba yung Instagram account mo?" tanong ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi ko sasagutin yan. Hindi mo na pwedeng ibahin yung topic."

"Sira. Buksan mo na lang kasi yung Instagram account mo."

Kita sa mukha ni Chanyeol na labag sa ‘yon loob niya. Kakasabi niya lang kanina na palaging iniiba ni Baekhyun ang topic. Ngayon ito na naman. But still he fetched his phone sa bulsa niya at binuksan ang IG niya.

"Hindi pa ako nagbubukas ng phone since nag-start ang event."

"Talaga?"

"Oo nga."

Baekhyun smiled in amusement. “Edi tingnan mo na ngayon.”

Chanyeol scrolled through his phone. Nakakunot ang noo niya habang hindi natitigil ang phone niya sa kaka-vibrate dahil sa overwhelming notifications.

"Ano 'to?" he asked. Alam na ni Baekhyun na nakita na ni Chanyeol yung gusto niyang makita by then.

"Selfie ng boyfriend mo."

Chanyeol looked at him, eyes wide. Natapos na ng banda ang kanta nila.

Nginitian siya ni Chanyeol. "Ibig sabihin ba nito boyfriend na talaga kita?"

"Oo."

For the first time nakita ni Baekhyun sa mukha niya na wala siyang nasabi.

"Hindi mo na kailangang maghintay. Boyfriend mo na ako, Chanyeol."

"Talaga?"

"Oo naman. Sorry natagalan bago ko na-realize. Pero gusto kong subukan. Alam ko hindi pa rin ako magaling tumugtog ng gitara, pero sana turuan mo pa rin ako. Promise, tutugtugan kita balang araw."

It took Chanyeol a few more seconds bago makasagot. Nakatawa siya.

"Akala ko ba gusto mong matuto ng gitara pang-impress ng girls?"

"Second thought lang 'yon. Ginusto ko talaga matuto, kasi sobrang galing mo. Seryoso, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol put his hand sa ulo ni Baekhyun. "Hindi mo naman ako kailangang tugtugan. Gusto na kita kahit anong gawin mo."

Baekhyun couldn't stop himself na mapangiti pa lalo dahil sa narinig niya.

Pero gaya nga ng sinabi niya, napupuno na siya. Matapos siyang i-confuse, gulatin, at iwanan ni Chanyeol na speechless all this time, babawi siya. Hindi na siya magpapatalo.

He's the first one to lean in, kissing Chanyeol on the lips.

Ang kaso, mukhang talo na naman siya this time. Ang balak niya kasi, smack lang. Pero hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa bewang para ilapit sila sa isa't-isa, pulling him closer para mayakap siya ng gitarista. Chanyeol closed his eyes, at matapos no'n...

  
...hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ilang minuto ang tinagal nung halik. Nakapikit siya, habang tumutugtog pa rin sa isip niya yung kanta kanina.

_'Come inside of my heart_   
_If you're looking for answers_   
_Look at the stars_   
_Go a little bit faster_   
_Ooh, ooh_   
_Oh, baby'_

Baekhyun realized, hindi naman kailangan ng malalim na rason para magustuhan ang isang tao. Kailangan niya lang namang pasukin ang puso ng taong gusto niya para mas makilala pa siya ng lubos. Para makuha niya ang mga sagot na gusto niyang mahanap.

Para mahayaan niya ang sarili niyang tuluyang mahulog.

*

"Kapag head, sakin ah."

Baekhyun expected na makikit niya ang serious face ng gitarista nang lingunin niya ito. Pero Chanyeol disappointed him, kasi nakangiti ito sa kanya nang malapad. Kailangan niya na sigurong masanay. Special case yung boyfriend niya eh. Kapag silang dalawa lang, hindi na mamatay-matay ang saya niya sa mukha.

"Sige. Tail sakin."

"O...kay."

Ang weird din ng enthusiasm nito sa laro nila ngayon; yung Getting-to-know game nila gamit ng barya. Nagkasundo kasi silang dalawa na laruin ulit ‘yon. Pero this time, magsho-shot sila ng blue lemonade. Mahirap na kasi kung beer. What Baekhyun meant was, delikado kapag may alak tapos may kasamang jowa (trivia lang).

Inayos ni Chanyeol ang upo niya. Kanina kasi nakadantay na naman ang ulo niya sa balikat ni Baekhyun. Inayos ni Baekhyun yung setup ng laro nila.

"Wait lang salinan natin yung mga shot glass."

Wala pang 24 hours since officially maging taken na ang Crush ng Bayan at ang (self-proclaimed) Cutie Bae ng Campus. Sumabog ang Instagram as many people saw the posts—yung latest post sa Instagram ni Chanyeol na selfie ni Baekhyun with that caption, "boyfriend" at pati na rin yung archived posts na naka-public na. Hindi rin tinantanan ng GG gang si Baekhyun ng mga tanong nila, nanghihingi ng details.

Ngayon, nasa dorm ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun (bukas ang pinto kasi iba na ang rules kapag nasa iisang kwarto with jowa). Walang pasok pero as requested, magkikita-kita sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol kasama ng mga kaibigan nila. Meeting each other's friends, kumbaga. 'Yon nga lang, past 1PM na pero wala pa ring dumadating bukod kay Baekhyun.

"Ang cute mo naman. Sino kayang boyfriend mo, 'no? Swerte siguro no'n."

Nilapag ni Baekhyun ang pitsel ng blue lemonade sa mesa matapos salinan yung mga shotglass. Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol with disgust sa ka-corny-han niya.

Natawa ang gitarista. "Ay, ako pala 'yon. Ako pala yung boyfriend."

"Sira ka talaga."

Nagpigil ng ngiti si Baekhyun. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala. Ang daming nangyari. Ang dami ring information na pinilit niyang mag-sink in sa utak niya all at once kahapon.

Naalala niya yung nangyari matapos niyang halikan si Chanyeol. Nakangiti sa kanya yung loko-lokong gitarista. Genuine naman yung smile, pero syempre dahil ayaw ni Baekhyun na mag-stay sa ganon ang atmosphere dahil baka maging kamatis na siya sa pamumula, naisipan niyang sabihin ang unang bagay na pumasok sa isip niya.

"Alam mo ganyan din yung ngiti mo kanina habang nagpapa-picture sayo yung mga babae sa gilid ng stage."

Magaling nga ata si Chanyeol sa reverse card, kasi kahit nagulat siya when he heard that, nakuha niyang ibalik kay Baekhyun ang hotseat.

"Paano mo nakita? Pinuntahan mo ako sa area namin? Di mo ako natiis?"

But still, he explained na mga event staff yung mga babae doon. Kailangan daw ni Chanyeol pagbigyan dahil sila ang nag-asikaso sa mga kailangan ng The Shift para sa performance. Naniniwala naman si Baekhyun, pero hindi sapat sa kanya 'yon. May kailangan pa siyang linawin.

"Eh si Hera? Bakit ganon kayo mag-usap? Hindi ko alam na ganon pala kayo ka-close."

Chanyeol laughed at him. Malinaw pa sa isip ni Baekhyun yung tunog ng mga tawa ng gitarista at kahit na gusto niyang i-record 'yon at gawing ringtone, notification tone at alarm tone kasi ganito na nga ata talaga siya ka-whipped, pinigilan niya ang sarili niya.

"Si Hera? Anak siya ng ninong ko. Kinakapatid ko siya. Matagal niya na ring alam na gusto kita, Baekhyun."

When Baekhyun heard that, he decided na parang masaya din palang maging flagpole minsan. O kaya wooden bench.

"Ibig sabihin ba hindi pa tayo pero nagseselos ka na?" Nakangiti sa kanya si Chanyeol na pang-asar. "Ang cute mo pala magselos."

"Siraulo. Nagtatanong lang ako para walang misunderstanding."

"Okay, okay." Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa kamay at tiningnan siya nang seryoso. "Masyado ka na namang nag-iisip. Magkapitbahay kami ni Hera nung bata kami. Hindi kami sobrang close, pero magkaibigan turing namin sa isa't-isa. Ikaw nga lang yung gusto ko."

Napangiwi si Baekhyun. Hindi naman 'yon ang iniisip niya.

Mas nakakasira kasi ng bait yung fact na all this time, nahihirapan pa siyang ma-realize sino sa dalawa yung gusto niya. ‘Yon pala matagal nang alam ni Hera na may gusto sa kanya si Chanyeol. Ang weird siguro kung si Hera talaga yung nging crush niya, tapos si Chanyeol sa kanya may gusto.

"Alam mo." Nagulat siya nang magsalita si Chanyeol. Bumalik ang focus niya sa realidad. Chanyeol is looking at him, pero parang nasa malayo ang isip niya. More like, far into the past. "Akala ko talaga hindi tayo aabot sa gan'to, Baek. Sobrang saya ko."

Natigilan si Baekhyun. Siya rin naman. Pero hindi pa rin siguro siya sanay with all the cheesy and senti talk. "Ako rin naman. Sobrang masaya."

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol sa ulo si Baekhyun. This time, hindi na siya nailang. Hindi na rin siya nagulat. Baekhyun only smiled back, feeling the same level of happiness.

"Pero kailangan mo pa ring ipasa sakin by this night yung part mo sa final project natin sa Ethics. Akala mo makakalimutan ko ha."

"Opo, ise-send ko mamaya."

Tinuro ni Chanyeol yung barya sa mesa, natatawa. Excited siyang tumingin sa setup saka nagyaya na magsimula na sila. "Oh, game na, game na."

Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol. Excited itong nakatitig sa kanya. Tinoss ni Baekhyun yung coin. Head ang lumabas.

"Ha! Head lumabas."

“Tanong na.”

Bubuka pa lang ang bibig ni Baekhyun pero pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol. “Sandali.”

“Bakit?”

“Pwede na naman ba yung follow up question dito?”

Tumawa si Baekhyun. “Okay, this time hindi na. Isang tanong, isang sagot, isang shot. Ganon na lang. Game?”

“Okay. Game.”

“Nung sinabi mo sakin yung tungkol sa image ko, sabi mo kaya mo nalaman ‘yon kasi nakita mo sa IG. Eh dati naman wala kang IG. Pa’no mo nakita?”

Diretsong sumagot si Chanyeol. “Sa tingin mo sinong gumawa ng account ko sa Instagram? Sino yung nagbigay sakin ng idea na i-post do’n yung pictures mo? Sinong nagpakita sakin ng posts mo?”

“Sino?”

“Edi yung nagbigay sayo ng email at password ko.”

Natigilan si Baekhyun. “Sina Jongdae at Lay?”

Tumango si Chanyeol as answer. “Sila lang naman nagbibigay ng idea sakin anong gagawin.”

Hindi nakasagot si Baekhyun. Sinusubukan niya pang i-sink in sa utak niya na yung dalawang kaibigan ni Chanyeol ang ugat sa mga kalokohan nito.

“Toss na. Baka kung ano pang makwento ko eh.” sabi ni Chanyeol. Tinungga niya yung laman ng shotglass.

Natawa si Baekhyun dahil doon. Mukhang marami siyang dapat malaman na kwento back when Chanyeol was still pursuing him. I-bribe niya rin kaya sina Jongdae at Lay next time for that?

Tinoss ni Baekhyun ang coin. Head ulit lumabas.

“Ha! Head.”

“Spill.”

“Curious ako so itatanong ko na. Kung yung pinsan mong si Ate Yoora ang nagbabantay sa dorm na ‘to at siya yung may Queen sa pangalan tapos ikaw yung Jack, eh sino yung King?”

Natatawang umiling si Chanyeol. Hawak niya yung sinalinan niyang shotglass. “Sure kang gusto mong malaman?”

“Oo, bakit naman hindi?”

“Sure ka ah.”

“Oo nga.”

“Yung prof natin sa Ethics.”

Nabitawan ni Baekhyun yung baryang hawak niya. “Seryoso?”

“Hmm. Kingston Lee Choi. Pinsan ko siya, pero hindi kami close. Gumraduate siya two years ago.”

Napa-shot si Baekhyun kahit na hindi naman dapat. Tinawanan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Sabi sayo hindi mo gugustuhing malaman eh.”

Baekhyun ignored him. “Next na nga.”

Tinoss ulit ni Baekhyun yung barya. Natawa siya nang malakas nang head ulit ang lumabas.

“Nandadaya ka na, ‘no?” comment ni Chanyeol.

“Paano ako mandadaya? Walang daya yan.”

Chanyeol gave up. Shinot niya ulit yung inumin. “Sige na, tanong na.”

“Eto weird talaga eh. Bakit ganon yung username mo sa IG?”

“Alin?”

“Yung username mo sa IG. Bakit ganon?”

“Seewhygasm?”

Natigilan si Baekhyun for a sec. “Uhh... oo.”

“Suggestion ni Lay ‘yon.”

“Eh bakit.. _ganon_?”

Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang shotglass sa mesa to explain well. “Ganito,” sabi niya. “Yung seewhy, initials ng first name ko. Letter C at Y. Kaya ganon ang spelling kasi sabi ni Lay, ‘ _you have to see why’_.”

Baekhyun frowned. “See why na ano?”

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol knowingly bago mag-smirk. Doon lang nag-sink in kay Baekhyun ang ibig sabihin ni Chanyeol.

See. Why. Tapos… gasm. In short, _you have to see why Chanyeol causes_ —

Narinig niya ang pang-asar na tawa ni Chanyeol. “Ang galing ni Lay, di ba? Naisip niya ‘yon.” Tiningnan niya si Baekhyun. “Ba't namumula ka?”

For the second time, tinungga ni Baekhyun ang laman ng shotglass niya kahit hindi dapat. “Siraulo. Hindi ah. Ang corny nga ng username mo.”

“Valid naman yung naisip ni Lay.”

“Valid ka diyan.”

“Oo nga, ayaw mong maniwala? Gusto mo try natin?”

Lumayo si Baekhyun kasi unti-unti nang lumalapit si Chanyeol sa kanya. Wrong move ata na napahiga pa siya sa sofa kasi pumwesto sa ibabaw niya si Chanyeol. Pumikit na lang siya in defeat.

Bago pa may mangyari, may kumatok na sa pinto, interrupting them.

Nakita nila ni Chanyeol sina Jongdae, Lay, Junmyeon at Sehun may mga dalang plastic galing 7-11.

Nakangisi si Lay. “Makikiistorbo muna sa bagong magjowa ah.”

“Sandali naman, nakabukas yung pinto paalala ko lang ah,” comment ni Jongdae habang nakangisi. “Sa gabi dapat ginagawa yan eh.”

Sabay na nagsalita si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. “Wala kaming ginagawa.”

Tinawanan sila ni Sehun, changing the topic (thankfully). "May dala kaming beer saka pulutan." Tinaas niya yung bitbit niyang plastic bags sa magkabilang kamay. Nakita niya yung nasa pitsel sa lamesa nina Baekhyun. “Time out muna sa blue lemonade. Suyang-suya na ako diyan eh. Timeout din muna sa harot. Maraming single dito.”

Lumayo si Baekhyun ng pwesto kay Chanyeol. Ayan na nga yung ine-expect niyang pang-aasar.

The gang invited themselves in at nang mag-settle sila sa loob. Umayos si Baekhyun ng upo. Pinagmasdan niya yung mga loko-loko niyang kaibigan na nakikipag-usap sa mga loko-lokong kaibigan ng (eherm) boyfriend niya. Nagpupustahan sina Jongdae at Sehun kung sinong unang malalasing mamaya. Sina Lay at Junmyeon naman, nagpapataasan ng GWA base sa mga naririnig ni Baekhyun. Kumunot ang noo niya nang may napansin siya. Parang may kulang.

"Teka, asan si Jongin?"

Pagkasabi niya no'n saka bumungad si Jongin sa may pinto. May kasama pa siyang isa.

"Guys, late na ba ako?" bungad niya. "May kasama pala ako. Pwede namang magdala ng boyfriend, di ba?"

Nakaakbay ito sa nahihiyang si Kyungsoo.

-

That night, nagpost si Baekhyun ng sa IG niya. Magkatabi sa picture ang dalawang gitara ni Chanyeol—yung brown at yung black. May napangalan nila yung bawat isang gitara.

 **baekhyun_bae** : ayan. May… label na? haha **@seewhygasm**

 _comments_  
 **seewhygasm** : let's make this work, okay?  
 **baekhyun_bae : @seewhygasm** wala nang typo! Good job Hahaha  
 **dae921 : @seojuhyun_diary** ayan, may sagot na yung palagi mong tanong  
 **thesoo** : happy for you both!! ❤️

*

Dalawang beses nang naabutan si Kyungsoo ng panyo.

Yung una, nung kalagitnaan ng first semester. Thankful si Kyungsoo dahil maraming tao sa main building that day. Ang alam niya around that time midterms na ng mga estudyante. Kaya nga siguro ngayon siya piniling kausapin ng boyfriend niya, kasi busy ang mga tao. Walang makakahalata sa kanila.

Pero sa lahat ba naman ng lugar na pwedeng makipaghiwalay, bakit mismong sa school pa?

Ang pathetic na siguro tingnan ni Kyungsoo as he tried his best mapigilan lang ang sarili niyang umiyak. Kakalat lang ang mascara niya sa mata at mahuhulas ang foundation niya. Pero sa huli, natalo rin siya ng emotions niya. Umiyak siya nang tahimik sa isa mga wooden bench ng building. Hindi niya alam kung nasaang floor siya. Huling bagay na nag-register sa utak niya ay yung iconic line na ’ _Hindi na natin pwedeng ituloy ‘to_ ’ ng (ex)boyfriend niya. Paano nga naman kasi nila itutuloy, eh nalipat si Kingston as professor sa PUP. Konti na lang sana ga-graduate na si Kyungsoo at pwede na sila. Kaso, hiniwalayan siya nito ngayon. Akala pa naman ni Kyungsoo mairaraos niya ang relasyon niya until his graduation.

“Uhm, ayos ka lang?”

Tiningala ni Kyungsoo ang lalaking kumausap sa kanya. Kahit na malabo ang paningin niya dahil sa kakaiyak, nakita niyang maliit ang mga mata nito at maganda ang ngiti. Typical cute boy. Kung hindi siguro heartbroken si Kyungsoo ngayon, he’d be jumping in kilig sa lalaking ‘yon na nakuhang kausapin siya in his wasak moment.

“I mean, alam ko hindi ka okay. Pero sana maging okay ka na,” sabi nito. Kumuha ito sa bulsa niya ng panyo saka inabot kay Kyungsoo. “Ito oh, panyo. Hindi naman sa nangingialam ako pero kasi…” Nagkamot siya ng anit. “Nagkakalat na yung makeup mo sa mata.”

Napanganga si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang hulas na ang makeup niya. Pero gusto niya kasing yakapin ang devastating moment na ito. Binreakan lang naman siya ni Kingston Choi, yung jowa niyang dalawang taon nang nagtuturo ng Ethics at three years older than him. Yung jowa niyang career over lovelife ang pinairal, kahit willing naman si Kyungsoo na maging secret ang relationship nila ngayong nasa iisang university na sila pareho.

Inabot na nung lalaki yung panyo kasi hindi iyon agad tinanggap ni Kyungsoo. “Ito oh, gamitin mo na. Wag ka nang mahiya.” Ngumiti ito saka nilagay yung panyo sa palad ni Kyungsoo.

Bago pa man siya makapagsalita, may tumawag na doon sa lalaki.

“Baekhyun! Gutom na ako tara na!”

“Sandali, Sehun, ito na!” Lumingon ito kay Kyungsoo. “Sayo na yung panyo ah. Wag ka nang umiyak.”

Umalis na siya at iniwan si Kyungsoo na speechless, but with a fixed decision—siguro naman hindi na masama kung ibaling sa bagong crush ang attention niya, tutal single naman siya, ano?

Pero charot, syempre mali sya. Kasi kung tama siya, bakit niya pa mararanasang abutan ng panyo for the second time?

‘Yon yung araw na halos sumabog ang Instagram dahil sa mga pakulo no’n ng Crush ng Bayan a.k.a Chanyeol sa bagong crush ni Kyungsoo; si Baekhyun. Part of him felt defeated kasi broken na nga siya sa ex niya, tapos may iba palang gusto yung crush niya. Naiyak siya sa lungkot, pero siguro it was more because of the feeling of being defeated. Akala niya kasi kapag tinuon niya ang atensyon sa iba, mas makaka-move on siya sa ex niya. Ang bait kasi ni Baekhyun kaya nakuha niya ang attention ni Kyungsoo. Pero siguro nga, hindi pa rin siya nakaka-move on hanggang ngayon kay Kingston.

Hawak ni Kyungsoo yung lunch box na ni-ready niya sana para kay Baekhyun ngayong tanghali. Hindi na siya nag-attempt na ibigay ‘yon dahil sa nakita niya sa IG. Siguro nga dapat tumigil na siya. In the first place naman, nilinaw sa kanya ni Baekhyun na hindi ito interesado.

Nagulat na lang siya nang may humablot no’n sa kamay niya. Nakita niya si Jongin, yung kaibigan ni Baekhyun, na tumabi sa kanya. Gwapo rin si Jongin, actually. May nice smile at strong jaw line. Problema lang, mukha siyang playboy. Hindi sila close kaya nagulat si Kyungsoo nang tabihan siya nito.

“Nasa’n yung kutsara?”

“Ha?”

Natawa si Jongin. “Paano ko kakainin ‘to kung walang kutsara?”

Tiningnan lang siya ni Kyungsoo, halatang naguguluhan.

“Ako yung kakain nito. Sayang naman.”

“Bakit ikaw?”

“Eh sino pa ba? Sayang kaya. Sarap kaya ng mga luto mo.”

Fresh pa sa (slight na) iyak ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, pero nagliwanag pa rin ang expression niya sa sinabi ni Jongin. “Talaga?”

“Oo kaya. Ako umuubos ng luto mo pag ayaw na ni Baekhyun. Arte niya sa pagkain.”

“Ikaw umuubos?”

“Oo. Bakit hindi?”

Alam ni Kyungsoo na ang pangit tingnan, pero ngumiti pa rin siya despite sa messed up look niya na bagong ngawa. “Salamat. Buti na-enjoy mo.”

“Nasa’n na kasi yung kutsara?”

“A-ah,” Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid niya. Nasa may tapat nga pala siya tapat ng chapel, kasi doon niya naisipang magmukmok tutal naman madalas natutulog lang ang mga tumatambay doon kaya sure siyang hindi siya masyadong pagtitinginan. “Naiwan ko pala sa bag ko.”

“Saan yung bag mo?”

“Nasa… room.”

“Tara, puntahan natin.”

Bago pa tumanggi si Kyungsoo, hinawakan na siya ni Jongin sa kamay at hinatak patayo. Nagpahatak na lang si Kyungsoo kahit naninibago siya sa treatment sa kanya ng kaibigan ni Baekhyun.

“Ay, wait.” Hinarap siya ni Jongin saka naglabas ng panyo sa bulsa niya. Tiningnan lang ‘yon ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin chuckled. “Alam ko mukha akong may masamang balak, pero wala, promise. Gusto ko lang talaga yung luto mo.” Lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo at siya na ang nagpunas sa mukha nito. “Hindi ko talaga gets paano niyo nakakayang maglagay ng makeup kahit mainit.”

“Para maging pleasant tingnan.”

Tiningnan siya ni Jongin. Hindi ito naniniwala. “Hindi naman kailangan ng makeup para maging pleasant.”

Jongin stepped back saka tiningnan si Kyungsoo. Alam ni Kyungsoo na messed up na ang look niya kaya nahiya siya lalo.

“Sa tingin ko cute ka naman kahit walang makeup.”

Jongin turned at nauna na sa kanyang maglakad pagkatapos niyang sabihin iyon. Naiwan na naman si Kyungsoo na walang masabi.

“Soo, tara na. Gutom na ako.”

“U-uhm, ito na.”

-

Bago natapos ang gabing ‘yon, nag-post muna si Baekhyun sa Instagram niya. Somehow, he felt the need na i-post ang picture na ‘yon; isang stolen shot ni Chanyeol sa isang gig ng IVOS na sabay nilang pinuntahan. He decided on putting some IVOS lyrics bilang caption.

 **baekhyun_bae** : they don’t see you as I do, you are so beautiful **@seewhygasm**

 _comments_  
 **seewhygasm** : all that really matters is that I love you  
 **baekhyun_bae** : i love you too  
 **baekhyun_bae :** boyfriend. Hehe

Malapad ng ngiti ni Baekhyun nang palitan niya sa phonebook ang pangalan sa number ni Chanyeol.

_Boyfriend ❤️_

Hindi talaga akalain ni Baekhyun na dito hahantong ang lahat.

*


	6. Special: Ang Pinagmulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Di ko man alam  
> Ang rason at dahilan  
> Ako'y kasama mo  
> Kasama mo hanggang sa dulo"

_One year ago..._

"Kelan ba titigil yan si Jongdae?"

Umiling si Chanyeol nang nakatawa. Nakuha pang magtanong ni Lay sa kanya. "Hindi titigil yan."

Napabuntong-hininga si Lay. Si Jongdae ang dahilan kaya sila nag-purchase ng tickets para sa music event dito sa PUP. Nag-open ang university para sa outsiders. Wala sa plano nilang tatlo ang magpunta, ni hindi nga aware si Chanyeol sa event na 'to until sabihin sa kanila ni Jongdae na gusto niyang pumunta.

Tiningnan nung dalawa si Jongdae na talon nang talon at nakiki-jam sa bandang nagpe-perform sa stage. For sure mamaya iiyak siya kapag may nag-perform na ng sad love song.

Lalo na kapag Munimuni ang kumanta.

'Yon kasi yung favorite band ng ex niya, si Minseok. Ever since they broke up, pinuntahan na ni Jongdae lahat ng malaman niyang event na kasama sila, hoping na makikita niya ex niya kahit na alam niyang Minseok went abroad at doon na mag-aaral.

Chanyeol opted on enjoying the show para hindi masayang ang ticket nila. Constant nilang binabantayan si Jongdae; kung paano siya magtatatalon kapag masaya ang kanta at kung paano siya maiyak kapag malungkot ang pinapatugtog. Hindi pa lasing si Jongdae niyan, pero na-witness ni Chanyeol ang mga ginawa niya.

Nakakatakot talaga sigurong ma-inlove.

Chanyeol focused sa performances at sa pag-eenjoy niya, hindi niya namalayang patapos na ang event.

Ilang kanta na lang ng IV Of Spades ang natitira bago mag-end ang show, base sa setlist. In the middle of Take That Man, pinayagang lumapit ang audience sa stage. Sobrang chaotic, pero sobrang saya. Mayamaya pa, nagkaroon ng basaan.

Chanyeol isn't really fond sa mga event na may maraming tao, but he enjoyed that night.

"Whooohh!!" Chanyeol turned his head sa may kaliwa niya. Isang lalaki ang talon nang talon kahit nag-next song na. Nakangiti ito nang malapad at sobrang enjoy na enjoy ang event. May kasama itong isa pang maputing lalaki.

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa kanya kasi parang ang OA niya. Though hindi sigurado si Chanyeol kung bakit hindi agad naalis ang tingin niya sa lalaking 'yon. Chanyeol was startled nang lingunin siya nito pabalik.

"Ang galing nila, 'no?" sabi nito sa kanya.

Umiwas si Chanyeol ng tingin. Sino bang nakikipag-usap nang ganon sa hindi kakilala?

Pero after some seconds, nilingon niya ito ulit. Nakangiti yung lalaki habang nanonood sa stage.

Chanyeol shook his head. Binalik niya ang tingin niya sa kaibigan niya. Si Jongdae, kahit laging nakangiti, halata sa mata niya ang lungkot.

Nakakatakot ma-inlove.

Nagdecide si Chanyeol na alisin sa isip niya ang mukha ng lalaki kanina kahit na hindi niya magawa.

-

_Present time..._

Nag-post si Baekhyun one Saturday evening matapos ang isang buong araw na pag-hangout kasama ng mga kaibigan niya. Pinakilala nila ni Junmyeon kina Sehun at Jongin ang kaibigan nilang first time magliwaliw in the span of one and a half semester matapos malugmok sa major niyang Philosophy.

Pinost niya ang picture nilang lima na nasa isang samgyup restaurant.

 **baekhyun_bae :** for the first time, minseok in the house!! **@_bebeniJD**

_comments_

**seewhygasm :** sunduin kita pag-uwi? **  
osh_fan :** sana makasama ka na palagi sa mga gala, minseok! Welcome to the club : D **  
laystagram :** oh fck **  
dae921 :** ang liit ng mundo **  
dae921 :** hindi ka pa rin pala nagpapalit ng username mo, **@_bebeniJD**

*****

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I suck at writing endings. I know. HAHAHA.
> 
> Thanks to NK2020 mods for having patience with me on this fic. Salamat din sa ChanBaek at BrightWin; writing your story has been both a pain and pleasure.
> 
> Also, thanks to my PUP friends; especially those from HR and Accountancy. Salamat sa details! Haha.
> 
> Anyway, heto nga pala ang ginawa kong Spotify playlist para sa fic na ito, kung gusto niyo.
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0i2tFIOrj5ok69A58Aum1u?si=JhzohzlkSaudBCykF7FFLg


End file.
